A Canção Permanece a Mesma
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Há quatro anos houve uma explosão na Mansão Malfoy, ocasionando a morte de Astoria e seus filhos: Scorpius e Nico, e tornando Draco o principal suspeito do crime. Quatro anos depois aurores Harry Potter e Ron Weasley recebem o caso do Ministério para descobrirem que nem tudo é o que parece ser. (menção de SLASH)
1. Prólogo

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x Supernatural

**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy x Astoria Greengrass

**Classificação:** 16+

**Gênero:** Supernatural, Romance, Aventura, Drama, Crossover, **menções de SLASH**.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Supernatural e seus personagens pertencem a CW e Eric Kripke. Esta história visa apenas ao entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

**MANSÃO MALFOY, WILTSHIRE**** – 4 anos antes**

Os uivos seguidos de rosnados fez o coração já acelerado de Astoria palpitar ainda com mais força em seu peito. Os olhos verde oliva da mulher encontraram os cinzentos de Draco e viram refletido nas íris do homem o mesmo temor que ela sentia. Temor este que fazia as suas mãos tremerem, um bolo entalar em sua garganta e cimentar ainda mais a sua decisão.

- Astoria... - o que Draco iria dizer foi interrompido por Astoria quando ela depositou os seus lábios úmidos sobre os do marido em um beijo desesperado e de tirar o fôlego.

Em seguida, os braços dela envolveram Draco pelo pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo, querendo sentir pela última vez o calor dele. E quando ele retribuiu o abraço depois de alguns segundos imóvel, a apertando fortemente contra si, Astoria sentiu o bolo em sua garganta se transformar em um soluço.

Não queria fazer aquilo, não queria desistir daquela maneira, mas era o único jeito, foi a única saída que encontraram. E quando se afastou de Draco e viu os íris tempestade escurecidas, transmitindo uma mensagem muda de que tudo ficaria bem, Astoria se sentiu um pouco mais corajosa. Corajosa o suficiente para se soltar dos braços do marido no segundo em que a porta da mansão chacoalhou violentamente e os rosnados ecoaram do lado de fora da casa. A única trilha sonora daquela noite que tornava-se a cada segundo ainda mais macabra.

- Eu vou te tirar de lá. - Draco falou com uma convicção que fez Astoria sentir que tudo ficaria bem daqui para frente, mesmo que as chances dele ser bem sucedido em seus planos fossem praticamente nulas. - Prometo. - ela sorriu, um sorriso confiante para disfarçar o pesar que na realidade sentia.

- Você precisa ir. - disse no segundo em que a porta tremeu mais uma vez com um estrondo apavorante. Mais uivos soaram ao longo da propriedade e ela sentiu a mão gelada de Draco envolver a sua em um gesto de apoio e conforto.

Outro estrondo e as dobradiças da porta rangeram em protesto, avisando ao casal que não resistiria ao ataque por muito tempo.

Astoria inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés e apoiou a testa contra a de Draco, apertando com mais força a mão dele entre a sua enquanto com a outra lhe acariciava a bochecha.

Era tão difícil deixá-lo ir, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era preciso. O seu tempo tinha terminado e não havia para onde fugir. Essa era a única chance deles. Precisava acreditar que o seu plano louco daria certo. Precisava acreditar que Draco iria atrás dela quando tudo isto acabasse.

- Ade... - Astoria quis se despedir, mas as lágrimas afogaram as suas palavras e ela fechou os olhos com força.

Draco a beijou.

Um beijo novamente desesperado e que a fez perceber que ele também não queria deixá-la ali tanto quanto ela queria que ele partisse.

- Você realmente precisa ir. - disse com pesar, forçando-se a soltar a mão dele e afastando um passo quando novamente as dobradiças rangeram e lascas começaram a se soltar da madeira. Mais um estrondo não só sacudiu a porta mas a mansão inteira e Astoria viu nisto o sinal de que a hora tinha chegado.

Recuou mais um passo e viu no rosto de Draco a expressão de que ele queria segui-la, mas ela o parou com uma negativa de cabeça. Ele estava mais pálido que o usual e os seus olhos brilhavam por causa lágrimas que insistia em não derramar. Astoria deu à ele outro sorriso confiante, sendo este mais verdadeiro do que o seu antecessor, e recuou outro passo, parando ao pé da escadaria de mármore que levava ao andar superior.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou as mãos em um punho enquanto via a mulher erguer a varinha e apontá-la para o símbolo sob os seus pés. A porta finalmente perdeu a briga com as criaturas que forçavam passagem e antes de desaparatar Malfoy viu duas coisas:

Caninos enormes e cobertos de baba no focinho dos cães mais feios que ele já vira na vida e a expressão decidida de Astoria quando viu os bichos avançarem sobre ela.

E a primeira coisa que Draco viu ao aparatar na colina atrás da propriedade Malfoy, foi uma bola de fogo que iluminou o céu noturno e chamas consumindo as paredes centenárias da mansão.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES, LONDRES**** – Agora**

Curioso como os anos realmente mudavam as pessoas. Harry pensou enquanto os seus olhos pareciam fascinados com a fotografia em preto e branco de Draco Malfoy sobre a mesa do seu chefe.

O seu ex-rival da escola em nada estava parecido com o rapaz que viu pela última vez no Ministério quando o mesmo condenou Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban, Draco Malfoy a prisão domiciliar e à Narcisa Malfoy concedeu a liberdade.

Na época, Draco tinha recém completos dezenove anos, estava pálido, com olheiras, expressão cansada e mais magro do que de costume. Na foto que Harry agora possuía extremo interesse, Malfoy não tinha mais olheiras, não parecia assim tão pálido e muito menos magricela. O formato pontiagudo do rosto havia sumido e dado lugar a traços mais retangulares e os olhos cinzentos estavam semicerrados enquanto as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em uma expressão de desagrado.

Draco hoje era alguém que se Harry cruzasse na rua levaria algum tempo para reconhecer. Talvez fosse por isso que o Ministério ainda não tivesse conseguido capturá-lo.

- Potter! Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? - Harry sobressaltou-se e piscou repetidamente antes de voltar o olhar para Will Sanders, chefe do Departamento de Aurores e que nos últimos dez minutos estava discorrendo alguma coisa sobre os Malfoy. Alguma coisa que Harry não prestou atenção, ocupado demais em surpreender-se com as mudanças que os anos causaram em seu ex-colega de escola.

- Desculpe senhor. - pediu, sabendo que ouviria poucas e boas do seu parceiro, cunhado e melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, se a maneira com que o ruivo o olhava fosse alguma indicação.

- Como eu ia dizendo, a confirmação da passagem de Malfoy em Meanwood fez o Ministério voltar a dar prioridade um a este caso. - novamente o olhar de Harry foi para a fotografia sobre a mesa de Sanders e que acompanhava vários pergaminhos com informações do referido Caso Malfoy.

Este aconteceu logo quando Harry saiu de seu período de experiência do treinamento de auror. Em uma noite de verão o Departamento foi alertado pelos feitiços de vigilância que havia colocado na casa de que algo tinha acontecido na Mansão Malfoy. Algo de grandes proporções. E ao chegarem lá os aurores que estavam de plantão naquela noite rapidamente perceberam o que havia ocorrido:

A casa tinha ido simplesmente pelos ares em uma explosão que arremessou escombros em um raio de quatro quilômetros de distância e fez o fogo que ardia e consumia o que sobrou das paredes da mansão durar por dois dias. Vítimas foram procuradas entre o que restou do imóvel, mas com tudo tendo virado cinzas, se havia alguém dentro da casa no momento da explosão esse alguém literalmente virou pó.

No fim, a única maneira que eles encontraram de saber se houve baixas foi verificar o registro de nascimentos mágicos do Ministério. Quando um bruxo ou bruxa nascia dentro do território do Reino Unido, o Departamento de Registros Mágicos automaticamente detectava a nova assinatura mágica e arquivava o nascimento para assim, no futuro, as famosas cartas de Hogwarts serem enviadas as crianças quando elas completassem onze anos.

Quando um bruxo ou bruxa morria, a sua assinatura mágica desaparecia, o que era rapidamente registrado pelo DRM.

Naquela noite, três assinaturas mágicas desapareceram com a explosão da mansão: a de Astoria Malfoy e seus dois filhos: Scorpius e Nico. A de Draco permanecia intacta e ainda operante, o que fez o sangue de Harry ferver ao descobrir a informação e solicitar de imediato a sua transferência para a equipe responsável em investigar aquele caso.

Obviamente que ele recebeu um sonoro não de seu chefe que dissera que Potter e Weasley estavam emocionalmente envolvidos por demais na situação para poder investigá-la de maneira objetiva. A rivalidade deles com Malfoy na época de escola era conhecida por todos e o fato de Ron e Harry serem pais e haver crianças envolvidas na história apenas pioraria as coisas.

No fim, o caso foi delegado a uma dupla de aurores seniores e cada nova informação obtida por eles colocava Draco Malfoy ainda mais no topo da lista de suspeitos, a ponto de ter um alerta passado as outras autoridades mágicas da Europa que dizia que Malfoy era um criminoso perigoso e procurado pelo Ministério da Magia britânico.

Entretanto, um ano se passou sem a investigação ser concluída, pois Draco simplesmente desapareceu da face da Terra. No segundo ano o Departamento cortou pela metade os esforços em encontrar Malfoy e solucionar aquele caso, pois a cada dia que se passava as pistas ficavam ainda mais frias. No terceiro ano, Sanders finalmente soltou a ordem de arquivar o Caso Malfoy pois o Departamento não tinha pessoal e muito menos dinheiro para gastar em uma investigação que sempre levava a um beco sem saída.

E agora, quatro anos depois, a pasta do caso novamente surgia na mesa de Sanders com o homem chamando Harry e Ron para serem os responsáveis pela reabertura da investigação.

- Esta é a primeira pista concreta do paradeiro do Malfoy que temos em quatro anos. - Sanders relatou, puxando pergaminhos e fotos em sua direção, os folheando desinteressadamente antes de enfiar tudo dentro da pasta e estendê-la a Ron. - E eu gostaria muito de ver esse desgraçado apodrecer em Azkaban ao lado do pai dele. - Azkaban poderia não ter mais os Dementadores como guardas, mas ainda era um lugar assustador e deprimente. - Vocês são a dupla de aurores com o maior índice de casos solucionados deste Departamento e eu não quero ver o Caso Malfoy tornar-se outro caso unicórnio aqui dentro.

Os casos "unicórnios" eram os casos cuja probabilidade de solução tornava-se rara, quase nula. O Departamento era atolado de casos como esses, o que causava a frustração de muitos aurores.

- Há uma chave de portal esperando por vocês com destino a Meanwood na Divisão de Viagens e Transportes. - Sanders informou em um tom de finalidade e Ron e Harry assentiram positivamente com a cabeça antes de darem meia volta para deixar a sala do homem. - Ah! E Potter, Weasley? - ambos olharam por sobre os ombros para o chefe. - Não me voltem sem aquele filho da mãe. - ordem mais direta do que aquela não havia e a passos rápidos a dupla deixou a sala rumo a Divisão de Viagens e Transportes onde a chave de portal os esperava.

**oOo**

- Astoria Malfoy, previamente Greengrass. Ela estudou em Hogwarts conosco, dois anos abaixo do nosso. Corvinal. Tinha uma irmã mais velha na Sonserina. Daphne Greengrass que, segundo as anotações, foi extremamente contrária em fornecer qualquer informação para ajudar nas investigações. Disse somente que não tinha contato com a irmã desde que ela cometeu a burrice de se casar com Draco Malfoy. - Ron leu no arquivo em suas mãos enquanto o elevador fazia o percurso para o andar onde ficava a Divisão de Viagens e Transportes.

- Corvinal? Draco Malfoy orgulhoso sonserino sangue puro casou com uma sabe-tudo? - Harry debochou e Ron riu da ironia. Para alguém que possuía um prazer mórbido em humilhar Hermione Granger pela mulher ser uma sabe-tudo, Malfoy não perdeu muito tempo em casar com uma traça de livros.

- Uma sabe-tudo mestiça. - Ron completou e Harry arqueou a sobrancelha na direção do ruivo. - Mãe trouxa, pai bruxo. - Weasley virou mais uma página do arquivo. - Phillip Greengrass. Morto durante a guerra por conceder asilo a nascidos trouxa e ajudar a retirá-los do país antes que as forças de Voldemort os encontrassem.

- A versão bruxa de Shindler.

- Quem? - Harry riu. Anos casado com Hermione e Ron ainda não conseguia captar as referências trouxa que Potter e ela soltavam na direção dele. - Deixa para lá. Eu lembro dos Greengrass. Eles não tomaram posição na guerra e preferiram sair do país a fazer parte do conflito. Deserdaram Phillip também por ter se casado com uma trouxa.

- Orgulhosos sangue puros?

- Até o último fio de cabelo.

- E quanto a mãe de Astoria? - Harry perguntou, lançando um olhar para o painel acima da porta do elevador e que havia acabado de acender no número quatro, indicando que eles ainda tinham mais dois andares para subir.

- Sophia Greengrass, previamente Campbell, voltou para os Estados Unidos, o seu país de origem, após o fim da guerra. Não se ouviu notícias dela desde então.

Um _pling_ fez Harry olhar novamente para o painel e ver que tinham chegado em seu andar. E assim que as portas se abriram a dupla deixou o elevador a caminho da Divisão, com Ron ainda folheando o arquivo em suas mãos.

- Sempre achei que Malfoy era covarde demais para cometer qualquer tipo de atrocidade. Você mesmo me disse que ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore, mas parece que as aparências enganam. Tal pai, tal filho. Lucius não era santo e era só uma questão de tempo para Draco perder o juízo também. A mulher e os filhos? - Weasley fez uma expressão enojada. - O caçula tinha acabado de completar quatro meses quando foi morto. Que tipo de maníaco faz uma coisa dessas?

Harry tinha um nome e sobrenome na mente para responder a essa pergunta: Tom Riddle.

Voldemort matou homens, mulheres e crianças simplesmente por achar que eles manchavam o bom nome da sociedade mágica com o seu sangue mestiço ou trouxa. Hipocrisia com ele realmente reinava.

- Mas por quê? - foi a pergunta que Potter fez no momento em que levou a mão ao puxador da porta de acesso a Divisão de Viagens e Transportes. Ron somente fechou a pasta de papel pardo em um estalo e mirou o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Como?

- Qual foi o motivo? Malfoy matou a família e destruiu a mansão do nada? Os relatórios dos aurores que o visitaram para fazer as suas inspeções bimestrais diziam que Malfoy andava cumprindo todas as imposições do Ministério, que o relacionamento dele familiar era normal e que ele era extremamente devotado a esposa e aos filhos. Então, o que o levou a matá-los?

- Surto psicótico? - foi a resposta oferecida por Ron quando Harry abriu a porta e eles foram cumprimentados pelo enorme espaço aberto, assemelhando-se a um ginásio de esportes, que era a Divisão de Viagens e Transportes.

Harry ainda não se convencia de que Malfoy simplesmente tenha surtado e matado a família. Embora não morresse de amores pelo ex-colega, havia algo naquela história que não batia. E mesmo que, na época, tivesse sido proibido de participar das investigações, ele havia conseguido captar uma coisa ou outra sobre o caso das conversas que ouvira dos colegas aurores durante o coffee break. E apesar de todas as pistas apontarem Draco como culpado, Harry o conhecia, passou um ano escolar seguindo o garoto pra cima e pra baixo para dizer com uma leve certeza que Malfoy era covarde, tomou decisões erradas, mas não era um assassino.

Ao menos não o Malfoy de dezesseis anos que empunhou uma varinha com a mão trêmula na direção de Dumbledore e que por um segundo quase desistiu de tudo quando as palavras do velho professor foram o convencendo pouco a pouco de que ele tinha chances de salvação. Não o Malfoy magro e pálido que chorou no banheiro feminino do segundo andar e que agarrou-se a Harry, apavorado, enquanto voavam entre o fogo para fora da Sala Precisa.

No entanto, aquele Malfoy em nada era parecido com o Malfoy que Harry vira na recente foto capturada por uma câmera de vigilância e que mostrava um homem de trinta e poucos anos de expressão fechada e olhar pesaroso.

- Aurores Potter e Weasley? - uma voz esganiçada vindo de uma bruxa diminuta, rechonchuda e com uma prancheta na mão, chegou aos ouvidos da dupla e ambos assentiram com a cabeça em confirmação ao chamado. - Encaminhem-se ao supervisor do setor no final do corredor C. - a mulher apontou com a ponta da pena o enorme espaço aberto atrás dela, onde faixas formavam corredores que terminavam em palanques circulares de dois metros de diâmetro e de onde pessoas sumiam e apareciam, levadas e trazidas por chaves de portais.

Harry e Ron adentraram o corredor C formado pelas faixas divisórias, abafando os resmungos de outros bruxos por eles estarem furando fila somente ao mostrarem os seus distintivos. Quando alcançaram o supervisor, esse apenas lançou um olhar para a dupla e apontou para a plataforma de onde uma senhora e um adolescente tinham acabado de sumir.

Ambos subiram no pequeno palanque e receberam do supervisor o cartão da chave de portal e aguardaram a contagem mágica no mesmo chegar a zero. Logo em seguida a chave se ativou e Harry e Ron viram o cenário da Divisão sumir a volta deles e poucos segundos depois ser substituído por escuridão.

- Mas o que... - Harry resmungou, remexendo-se no lugar somente para atestar que estava em um espaço muito apertado e que não possibilitava movimentos muito bruscos. Sentiu o casaco de Ron roçar contra a sua calça e em seguida a fraca luz do feitiço _lumos_ banhou o local em um leve tom azulado, revelando que eles tinham sido mandados para um armário de zelador.

- O Ministério precisa escolher melhor os lugares de pouso. - Ron reclamou enquanto girava a varinha ao seu redor, avaliando o local. A Harry somente restou concordar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH**** – 14 anos antes**

A palavra deprimente não era suficiente para definir a situação de Draco no momento. E o fundo do poço, desse ele já tinha passado faz tempo.

Escondido na velha casa de Snape em Spinner's End, Draco achava que até mesmo o clima estava confabulando com o seu humor tempestuoso, pois fazia uns três dias que Cokeworth não via nada além de água. E durante os breves intervalos entre uma chuva e outra, algumas crianças trouxas saíam para rua somente para pular bestamente em poças d'água e rirem da cara uma das outras.

Os dias de Draco dividiam-se em observar a hora passar no velho relógio sobre a lareira e rezar para qualquer entidade existente que a lábia de Snape fosse poderosa o suficiente para impedir que o Lorde das Trevas lançasse um _avada kedavra_ sobre ele no momento em que o visse. E entre o tédio e o pavor, Malfoy não tinha mais nada o que fazer além de observar o movimento quase inexistente na rua que mostrava-se janela afora.

Estava confinado a casa e dela não poderia sair até que a "barra estivesse limpa". Os livros que Snape possuía como única distração eram uma mistura sem sentido de ensinamentos de poções, literatura bruxa e trouxa e obras científicas. Draco achava que já aprendia poções o suficiente em Hogwarts para gastar o seu verão lendo mais sobre o assunto. Literatura nunca foi o seu forte, era mais especialidade de sua mãe, e textos científicos não eram processados pelo cérebro dele. Muito complexos e sempre lhe davam dor de cabeça depois da primeira linha lida.

Logo, a ele, restou somente observar a chuva cair. Literalmente.

E foi observando a chuva cair que ele viu um movimento diferente na rua. Um carro entrou em Spinner's End cantando pneus ao virar a esquina e deslizou uns bons metros sobre a pista molhada, parando de maneira perpendicular a calçada em frente a casa oposta a de Snape. Por dois minutos o veículo ficou parado sob a chuva, sem os seus ocupantes se manifestarem, até que a porta do lado do carona se abriu e uma jovem saiu do carro aos tropeços e com o rosto pálido e olhos largos.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas pois aquela garota que tinha acabado de bater a porta do carro lhe parecia familiar.

Segundos depois da saída dela a metade de um corpo surgiu sobre o teto do carro, uma outra jovem, que ria da primeira e dizia algo a ela que fez a garota de rosto pálido dar um gesto obsceno para a companheira e tomar o caminho da casa batendo o pé. A garota de cabelos escuros, e que Draco presumiu ser aquela que dirigia o carro, seguiu a garota de cabelos mais claros e que ia bufando para a casa, provavelmente ainda dizendo coisas para ela que fez a expressão já carrancuda de menina piorar.

Malfoy as observou até elas sumirem pela porta da casa, as considerando o ponto alto daquele dia, e minutos depois que ele finalmente associou o nome a pessoa.

A jovem que lhe parecia familiar, dos cabelos claros, rosto pálido e expressão carrancuda ao ser debochada pela companheira, era Daphne Greengrass. Sonserina, frequentando o mesmo ano que ele em Hogwarts. A outra menina dos cabelos castanhos escuros, essa Draco não sabia quem era e a delegou para um canto escuro da sua mente, a considerando sem importância a ponto de não precisar em nenhum momento guardar uma lembrança que fosse dela.

Isto até que dois dias depois ele novamente a viu.

Desta vez a chuva tinha dado uma trégua mais longa. Algumas horas ao invés de minutos, mas isso não impediu que novamente Draco testemunhasse o mesmo carro de antes entrar em Spinner's End como se o fogo do inferno estivesse prestes a derreter os seus pneus e parar com um gemido em frente a casa oposta de Snape.

Curioso, Malfoy entreabriu o vidro da janela na esperança de captar uma conversa que fosse. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela monotonia sem fim.

Dois minutos depois a porta do lado do passageiro se abriu e Daphne novamente saiu aos tropeços do veículo.

- Eu disse para desacelerar na curva, _desacelerar_, qual a parte disto você não entendeu? - a outra menina surgiu mais uma vez por sobre o teto do carro, rindo do rosto pálido de Daphne.

- Nunca a pintei como alguém de estômago fraco. Anda perdendo o tato irmã? - irmã? Draco franziu a testa. Agora lembrava que Daphne possuía uma irmã mais nova, alguém que a levou a ser motivo de piadas na Sonserina, pois a garota havia ido parar na Corvinal. Entretanto, como em todas as outras vezes, Daphne permaneceu inabalada diante das provocações.

Greengrass era estranha desta maneira.

Quando foi selecionada para a Sonserina, fez pouco caso do assunto e quando descobriram que ela era uma mestiça, não se importou em nada com as palavras ácidas e preconceituosas dos colegas sangue puro. Malfoy foi um desses colegas. Na verdade, ela apenas os olhava com indiferença, lhes dava um sorriso que guardava grandes segredos e mais tarde dava o troco de maneira imaginativa e cruel. Quando Theo Nott acordou uma bela manhã sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça e no corpo, virando alvo de chacota da escola inteira, os sonserinos perceberam que Daphne era o tipo de pessoa que não fazia alarde apenas esperava o momento certo para dar o bote.

Uma predadora genuína, pois o seu ataque sempre era silencioso, inesperado e mortal. Uma verdadeira sonserina.

Após esse incidente, a ida da irmã dela para a Corvinal causou mais algumas piadas, mas nada de grande proporções e que despertasse o lado mais sádico de Daphne, e logo o assunto foi esquecido.

Draco por exemplo nunca se deu o trabalho de saber quem era a outra Greengrass que frequentava Hogwarts. Raramente via Daphne na companhia da irmã dentro da propriedade da escola e por isso nem sabia direito como era a menina fisicamente.

Agora, tendo apenas o tic-tac do relógio como distração, guardar as feições da caçula dos Greengrass parecia ser uma boa maneira de passar o tempo.

- Vá se danar! - foi a resposta seca de Daphne e novamente ela foi em direção a casa batendo o pé. A irmã, cujo nome Draco não fazia ideia de qual era, riu mais uma vez e seguiu a garota mais velha até a casa. Logo as duas sumiram das vistas de Draco.

Com isto, saber da existência das Greengrass em Spinner's End, observá-las, tornou-se a nova rotina de Draco. Todos os dias por volta das três da tarde as irmãs saíam de casa e entravam no carro que depois de pesquisas Draco descobriu se tratar de uma Land Rover Defender que deveria ser da década anterior, pois o motor roncava de maneira ensurdecedora cada vez que era dado a partida. Em seguida o carro saía da rua em uma velocidade moderada apenas para voltar uma hora e meia depois cantando pneus ao dobrar a esquina.

Daphne sempre descia do veículo resmungando com a irmã e entre uma reclamação e outra, Draco compreendeu que Astoria (finalmente descobriu o nome ao ouvir a colega sonserina gritá-lo em uma outra tarde) estava aprendendo a dirigir. Astoria como resposta ria e provocava a irmã, dizendo que ela tinha estômago fraco e nenhum senso de aventura. E observar as discussões das duas se tornou o novo passatempo de Malfoy e o fez esquecer que estava com a corda no pescoço e pronto para ser executado a qualquer momento.

Isto até que Snape retornou a Spinner's End depois de semanas de ausência com uma notícia que fez o coração de Draco parar no peito e descer para o estômago:

O Lorde das Trevas fizera da mansão Malfoy a sua nova base e requisitava a presença de Draco nesta.

- Ele está desapontado por você não ter cumprido com a sua missão. Mas o Lorde é caridoso e está disposto e lhe dar uma segunda chance. - Snape lhe dissera com uma expressão mais azeda do que de costume, o que não aliviou em nada o pavor de Draco.

Caridoso? Em que mundo o homem vivia? Draco teve experiências o suficiente com o Lorde das Trevas para saber que aceitar a maldita Marca Negra que queimava o seu braço havia sido a coisa mais estúpida que fizera. O problema é que digam o que quiserem, Lucius Malfoy não era o exemplo do ser humano perfeito, mas ainda sim era o seu pai. E Draco o amava, mesmo que agora quisesse esganá-lo por tê-lo colocado nessa roubada, mas o amava.

- Prepare-se para partir em dois dias. - as palavras de Snape foram praticamente uma sentença de morte. O que não estava longe de ser verdade.

Por isso, naquela noite, Draco jogou ao vento a precaução e resolveu sair da casa para respirar um ar que não fosse o ar mofado da sala de estar de Snape. E como ele já estava condenado mesmo, que diferença fazia dar as caras na rua, mesmo que estivesse fazendo isto no meio da noite?

- Mas olha só quem resolveu dar as caras. - Malfoy pulou no lugar e mirou olhos largos na criatura que surgiu ao seu lado na calçada e sentou no meio-fio a poucos centímetros de distância dele. - Cansou de espionar pela janela e resolveu dar um oi?

Draco estava sem reação, pois não somente havia sido surpreendido enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos e lamúrias, mas também havia sido flagrado em seus momentos de espionagem indiscreta as irmãs Greengrass por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Astoria.

- Eu... - balbuciou, sem saber direito o que dizer e com o coração aos pulos. O confinamento na casa de Snape não era apenas para protegê-lo dos Comensais desgostosos por ele ter falhado em sua missão, mas também do Ministério que deveria estar a sua caça por ter favorecido a entrada das forças do Lorde das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Astoria bufou, como se lesse na expressão pálida e surpresa dele os seus pensamentos.

- O Ministério caiu e está no controle de Você-Sabe-Quem. O professor Snape não te avisou? - ela indicou com o polegar a casa atrás deles e Draco apenas deu uma negativa de cabeça abobalhado.

Havia ficado isolado do mundo exterior por dias, sem saber o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer no mundo mágico. Talvez fosse por isso que o Lorde das Trevas estava sendo caridoso: já tinha derrotado Dumbledore e agora tinha o controle do Ministério, deveria estar feliz que nem pinto no lixo.

- É por isso que você está treinando para ser piloto de fuga? - disse a primeira coisa que o seu cérebro conseguiu bolar depois do choque de receber tal notícia, e apontou para o Land Rover estacionado do outro lado da rua. Astoria piscou grandes olhos verde oliva na direção de Draco, lançou um olhar para o carro e depois caiu na gargalhada.

- O carro é o meu presente de dezesseis anos. Meu pai o adquiriu no ano em que eu nasci e pretendia dá-lo a Daphne, mas ela não é muito fã de grandes veículos em movimento. Sabe dirigir, mas ainda sim prefere meios mais seguros como aparatar. Como se a possibilidade de deixar parte de você para trás ao se deslocar entre o espaço fosse realmente seguro. - desembestou a falar em um tom como se Draco e ela fossem amigos há décadas.

- Por que você está falando comigo? - perguntou surpreso. Astoria o estava tratando como se ele fosse mais um na multidão. Como se não houvesse o sobrenome Malfoy lhe pesando nas costas, a Marca Negra queimando-lhe o pulso e acusações de assassino ardendo-lhe os ouvidos.

- Porque se eu começasse a falar com o poste ao seu lado aí sim as pessoas me considerariam estranha? - Draco já a achava estranha.

Embora não tivesse mais moral para intimidar ninguém, ainda sim o seu passado o condenava. Astoria estava lá quando Hogwarts foi invadida há pouco mais de um mês por Comensais auxiliados por Draco, quando Dumbledore foi morto por Snape e quando ambos fugiram desembestados pelos terrenos da escola. Ela poderia não ter presenciado tudo de camarote, mas as novidades corriam rápido dentro do velho castelo.

- Certo, certo. - ela bufou e rolou os olhos. - Eu tenho uma certa queda pelo perigo. - zombou e foi a vez de Draco bufar em desagrado.

- Se me acha perigoso não deveria correr para a sua mãe trouxa pedindo abrigo? - disse em um tom de desdém, enfatizando o _trouxa_ como se essa fosse uma palavra feia e Astoria gargalhou.

- Bebê, se eu for até a minha mãe reclamar que o grande Comensal mal me ameaçou, você estaria fodido. - Draco piscou repetidamente diante do palavrão. - Tsc, vocês sangue puros e a sua educação de lorde inglês. Que desperdício. - e Astoria disse _sangue puro_ no mesmo tom de desprezo que Draco havia dito _trouxa_.

- Você não regula bem. - falou surpreso e novamente ela riu.

- Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isto mas – ela deu um tapa na testa, como se lembrasse subitamente de algo. - que indelicadeza a minha. Sou Astoria Greengrass. - e ofereceu a mão em um cumprimento. Mão essa que Draco olhou por vários segundos antes de recebê-la.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy. Sonserino, Comensal da Morte e fugitivo da justiça. Há algo mais que eu precise saber antes de prosseguirmos com a nossa conversa? - falou de maneira tão casual que Draco mais uma vez piscou bestamente para ela.

Os Greengrass realmente eram estranhos. Onde Daphne reinava indiferença, Astoria reinava insanidade. Conversar com ela estava sendo o mesmo que observar um pomo de ouro voar enlouquecido por um campo de Quadribol: você nunca iria saber que direção ele ia tomar e se não ficasse atento acabaria ficando tonto e caindo da vassoura.

- Você esqueceu o extremamente charmoso e rico. - gracejou e a viu olhá-lo de cima a baixo como se o avaliasse.

- Bah! Rico pode ser. Mas o charmoso? Há de se contestar. - e desta vez foi Draco que riu.

Estava com a corda no pescoço, prestes a voltar para um lar sob o comando do psicopata mais temido do mundo bruxo e sentado em uma calçada fria conversando com uma menina que até horas atrás costumava espionar da janela da sala de Snape. E o mais interessante era: onde no passado ele desprezaria qualquer contato que fosse com uma Corvinal mestiça, hoje a presença dela era mais do que bem vinda.

Astoria estava o ajudando a esquecer, mesmo que por algumas horas, os seus erros, os seus arrependimentos e o fato de que estava condenado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**MEANWOOD, INGLATERRA – ****Agora**

A porta do armário abriu bruscamente em meio a mais um resmungo de Ron, surpreendendo os dois aurores e, em uma reação instintiva, Harry sacou a varinha somente para guardá-la as pressas ao ver o homem do outro lado do batente. Ele era de estatura mediana, branco, de cabelos grisalhos e um enorme bigode no rosto. Lembrava Potter do tio Válter, mas com algumas centenas de quilos a menos e, por sobre o ombro dele, Harry viu corredores de estantes com produtos de limpeza, higiene, comida e etc arrumados no pequeno espaço do que parecia ser uma loja de conveniências.

Por isso da guarda abrupta das varinhas. Se estavam em um armário de zelador dentro do que parecia ser uma loja trouxa, seria complicado demais explicar não só a aparição repentina deles ali como também as varinhas. Embora o segundo caso fosse o menor dos problemas deles.

- Aurores? - o homem bigodudo perguntou com um leve sotaque escocês e Ron e Harry trocaram olhares, para logo em seguida assentirem na direção do sujeito que soltou um "hum" sob a respiração e deu um passo para o lado, cedendo passagem e possibilitando a saída da dupla de dentro do armário apertado.

- Senhor...? - Ron começou com o inquérito. Não mais preocupado em esconder o seu status, sacou a varinha rapidamente e encolheu a pasta com os arquivos do Caso Malfoy, a guardando no bolso interno do casaco.

- Averill. Arnie Averill. - disse o sr. Averill, nem ao menos piscando mais do que o necessário ao ver a pequena demonstração de magia pela parte de Ron. Harry chegou a apenas uma conclusão em relação a Arnie: bruxo. - Eu que os chamei aqui. - disse isso e deu as costas para os aurores, seguindo caminho entre os corredores para o balcão com a caixa registradora na parte da frente da loja.

Ao segui-lo, Harry percebeu que tinha acertado em sua teoria de mais cedo. Aquilo era uma loja de conveniência absurdamente trouxa, se a ausência de produtos se mexendo nas prateleiras fosse alguma indicação, administrada por um bruxo. E, além da porta de vidro, ele viu que haviam três bombas de gasolina e uma estrada onde, no momento, não passada um carro.

- Eu os chamei aqui, sabe. - começou Arnie. - Como podem ter percebido pelo fato de eu não ter me surpreendido com o aparecimento de vocês em meu armário de limpeza, eu sou um bruxo. Cinco gerações mágicas da família. Estudei em Hogwarts, sabia? Bons tempos. Fui contador do Ministério. Trabalho ingrato, mas me ajudou a pagar a faculdade das minhas meninas. Bruxas extraordinárias, mas quiseram seguir áreas mais trouxas. - ele apontou para uma moldura sobre o balcão onde estavam duas mulheres sorrindo na foto imóvel. - Quando me aposentei voltei para a minha cidade natal com a minha Betsie. A família possui negócios aqui e a loja foi mais um adquirido sob o nome Averill.

Harry viu de rabo de olho Ron rolar os olhos e engolir um bufo.

- sr. Averill. - o ruivo cortou o velho bruxo tagarela. Estavam em um caso que foi reaberto por causa do homem na frente deles, e ao invés de ir direto ao ponto ele ficava contando a história da família? Weasley não queria saber que as filhas dele tinham se formado em artes, ele queria saber onde estava o Malfoy. - O senhor contatou o Ministério dizendo ter avistado Draco Malfoy e nos forneceu uma foto das suas câmeras de segurança, certo? - Arnie fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Draco Malfoy. Não o conheci, mas conheci o pai dele e avô. Ambos arrogantes e intragáveis. - Harry não podia deixar de concordar.

Não conheceu o vovô Malfoy, mas Lucius era arrogante (antes da guerra tê-lo deixando extremamente humilde, senão um pouco insano) e Draco ia pelo mesmo caminho que o pai, antes da guerra também lhe causar estragos.

- E embora não tenha muito contato com o mundo mágico, as minhas meninas trazem notícias vez o outra de lá. A mulher e os filhos? - Arnie soltou um tsc. - Eu sempre achei que os Malfoy eram muita lábia e pouca ação. Aparentemente as aparências enganam. Vi as fotos de procurado de Draco, mas o homem que esteve em minha loja pouco lembrava ele, por isso só o reconheci depois que ele foi embora e revisei as gravações de segurança. Suponho que as fotos dos cartazes de procurado sejam antigas, mas Draco Malfoy hoje tem traços que lembram muito os de Lucius e eu achei que não seria uma má ideia alertar o Ministério.

E não foi, pensou Harry. O Departamento de Aurores recebeu informações em outras ocasiões do paradeiro de Malfoy, mas nenhuma delas tinha uma prova visual. E, apesar das diferenças que os anos causaram em Draco, as semelhanças também estavam lá. O homem da foto em preto e branco na pasta de arquivos dentro do casaco de Ron ainda lembrava muito o adolescente intragável que atormentou Potter durante anos em Hogwarts. E, ao mesmo tempo, era diferente.

- Ele por um acaso disse por que estava na cidade? O que veio fazer aqui? - Ron perguntou e Arnie deu uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Entrou mudo e saiu calado, comprou algumas coisas de comer e pagou em dinheiro. - Averill fez uma expressão pensativa. - E pagou a gasolina.

- Como é? - Potter piscou.

- Gasolina. Ele estava de carro. - Ron e Harry trocaram um olhar esperançoso. Carros não eram um modo de transporte comum aos bruxos, ainda mais bruxos sangue puro, mas eram a melhor maneira de se rastrear alguém. - Um carro antigo, o motor fazia um barulho irritante ao dar a primeira partida, parecia um Jeep, mas vi escrito na frente Land Rover. Infelizmente não anotei a placa. Mas era de uma cor azul escura.

Rapidamente Ron tirou de dentro do casaco o arquivo do caso Malfoy e com um girar de varinha o trouxe ao tamanho original.

- Astoria Malfoy possuía um Land Rover. - Weasley leu no arquivo e quis bater com a testa no balcão do caixa. Como o Ministério deixou escapar este detalhe? Acharam que por ser um sangue puro Malfoy não se rebaixaria a meios trouxas para viajar?

Bem, quando você é um fugitivo da justiça qualquer tipo de auxílio é válido.

- Ah! - Averill exclamou, tirando a atenção de Ron do arquivo e o fazendo voltar a mirar o outro bruxo. - Me enganei. Malfoy perguntou onde ficava a propriedade da Maribel.

- Maribel? - Harry indagou.

- Uma trouxa que vive nos limites da cidade. Diz ser vidente. - Arnie rolou os olhos, com certeza achando absurda a ideia de uma trouxa possuir qualquer poder mágico aparente, inclusive clarividência. - Na hora não dei muita importância, não é o primeiro a aparecer na região procurando por ela. Hippies adoram visitá-la. Acho que ela tem uma página na internet que vende bugigangas exotéricas. Eu particularmente...

- sr. Averill. - Harry o cortou. Quanto mais tempo perdiam ouvindo o tagarelar de Arnie, para mais longe Draco ia.

- Subindo a estrada, uns treze quilômetros, a entrada fica depois da placa de boas vindas a Meanwood. É uma estrada de terra que termina na propriedade dela. - explicou Arnie e Ron mirou Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

A desvantagem de aparatar era que se você não soubesse para onde estava indo, possuía grandes chances de deixar algum membro para trás e mesmo com as direções, ainda sim era arriscado demais utilizar esse método de viagem. E andar treze quilômetros era uma perda de tempo imensa. E tempo era o que eles não tinham sobrando. Essa era a primeira vez que o Departamento chegava perto de capturar Malfoy e tudo tinha que ser feito e resolvido para ontem.

- Se vocês quiserem – Arnie interrompeu a troca de olhares entre os dois aurores. Harry e Ron se conheciam há tanto tempo que poderiam ter conversas inteiras apenas com os gestos faciais, sem expressarem uma palavra. Por isso que, assim que se formaram na Academia de Aurores, foram imediatamente designados para serem parceiros. - posso emprestar o meu carro. - completou Averill, indo para trás do balcão e recolheu de sob o mesmo um molho de chaves, o estendendo à Harry, e logo em seguida apontou para um Ford Anglia estacionado perto da porta de entrada da loja.

Ron riu diante da ironia e recolheu as chaves antes que Harry estendesse a mão para pegá-las. Se era para relembrar os velhos tempos, ele queria estar no volante.

- sr. Averill, agradecemos a ajuda. - Harry falou enquanto se virava para seguir Ron que já se encontrava ao lado do Anglia do lado de fora da loja.

- Ah! Só um aviso. - Arnie chamou quando Harry já estava cruzando o batente. - Maribel não é lá de dar respostas concretas. Ela acha que ser enigmática aumenta a procura pelos seus negócios. - Averill zombou e Potter riu, dando um aceno positivo de cabeça e saindo da loja. De pessoas enigmáticas ele estava mais do que acostumado. Frequentou a "escola Dumbledore de palavras de duplo sentido". Não seria uma trouxa metida a médium que iria enrolá-lo.

- E então? - Ron falou quando Harry acomodou-se do banco do carona, retirando a pasta do caso Malfoy deste e a colocando no colo. - Pronto para relembrar o passado? - brincou e Potter rolou os olhos no momento em que o motor roncou e Ron engatou a ré e saiu do posto de gasolina.

- Eu não entendo como o Ministério deixou passar o carro. - Harry comentou enquanto folheava o arquivo em suas mãos. - Achou que Malfoy fosse sangue puro demais para recorrer a meios trouxas?

- Harry, convenhamos, você imagina Malfoy dirigindo um carro? Ou utilizando qualquer aparato trouxa que fosse? - Harry realmente não imaginava. Para alguém que não teve nenhum pudor de, aos doze anos, chamar uma colega de classe de sangue ruim, realmente era difícil imaginá-lo usando qualquer coisa trouxa.

- Os Greengrass são ricos. Família sangue puro de gerações. O casamento foi de interesse? Os Malfoy perderam uma boa grana com indenizações e multas no pós-guerra. - Ron deu um relance para Harry ao ouvir as especulações dele e logo depois voltou os olhos para a estrada.

- Não acredito. Phillip Greengrass tinha cortado relações com a família devido aos seus ideais e ao casar-se com uma trouxa. Associar-se a Astoria não traria nenhuma vantagem social ou financeira para Draco. - então por que Draco casou com Astoria era a pergunta que não queria calar na mente de Harry.

Malfoy era soberbo demais, narcisista demais para se importar com alguém além de si mesmo, mesmo que no sexto ano ele tenha mostrado um lado diferente à Harry: um garoto desesperado para salvar a família. Entretanto, Potter não se lembrava, durante a escola, de nenhum outro relacionamento de Draco que não fosse com os pais. O sonserino vivia rodeado de seus lacaios e seu fã-clube, presidido por Pansy Parkinson, mas até mesmo com Pansy ele não demonstrava nenhum interesse que não fosse apenas ter alguém para rir das suas piadas de mal gosto e lamber o chão por onde ele pisava.

Além do mais, em que momento o caminho de Draco e Astoria havia se cruzado? Ela era dois anos mais nova do que ele, uma Corvinal, e nem mesmo fisicamente parecia ser alguém que atrairia o interesse de Malfoy.

Havia uma foto dela no arquivo, algo da época de escola. Na imagem Astoria deveria ter dezessete anos e vestia jeans desbotados, uma t-shirt, jaqueta de couro e botas de escalada. Era de estatura mediana, tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros até o meio das costas. O corpo era violão: cintura fina, quadris largos, seios pequenos, ombros estreitos e coxas grossas. Os traços do rosto simples. Nariz arrebitado, lábios levemente cheios, sardas e grandes olhos verde oliva, como os de um desenho animado. Era jeitosa, mas não a beleza aristocrata que Narcisa Malfoy possuía.

E, geralmente, dizem que os filhos escolhem pare desposar mulheres parecidas com a mãe.

- Astoria possuía algum seguro de vida em seu nome ou algo parecido? - Harry folheou mais o arquivo, esperando encontrar nele a resposta para a sua própria pergunta.

- Não. E a conta do banco dela após a explosão tinha exatamente cinco galeões, três nuques e um sicle. Sem saques ou transferências antes ou depois do incidente. - Ron explicou o que já tinha lido antes no arquivo, pois havia teorizado a mesma coisa que Harry. Portanto, o assassinato por causa de dinheiro estava descartado. - Os filhos também não possuíam seguros em seus nomes.

- Não faz sentido. - Potter murmurou. As informações eram consistentes, mas a razão não.

As avaliações do Ministério não apontavam conflitos entre o casal Malfoy. Draco estava prestes a ter a sua sentença reavaliada devido ao bom comportamento. Astoria tinha conseguido uma posição como advogada aprendiz no setor jurídico do Ministério, mesmo departamento em que Hermione trabalhava. Malfoy estava aos poucos reerguendo os negócios da família. Narcisa, que havia se mudado para uma casa de campo que herdara dos pais, visitava o filho na mansão em finais de semanas intercalados. Os dois filhos do casal eram saudáveis e bruxos. Mesmo que a guerra tenha impactado a vida de Draco, não a levou até o fundo do poço a ponto de ele surtar e cometer uma atrocidade dessas. Então por quê?

- "Malfoy demonstra uma estranha devoção a esposa. No começo achei suspeita, até perceber que a minhas ideias pré definidas de que esta família era incapaz de sentir não me fez perceber de imediato que dita devoção na verdade define-se em apenas uma palavra: amor."

- O que é isso? - Ron perguntou enquanto via a dita placa que Avrill tinha mencionado surgir à distância.

- A cópia de um dos relatórios do Ministério.

- Harry, acho que o problema aqui não é se Malfoy amava a esposa. - Ron comentou e Harry fechou o arquivo no momento em que o carro atravessava a pista contrária para entrar na estrada de terra que Avrill tinha falado. - Talvez, seguir esse raciocínio que tenha feito os nossos colegas ficarem em becos sem saída.

- E o que você sugere?

- Que devemos fazer novas perguntas. - Ron se calou por alguns segundos quando uma casa de madeira com varanda surgiu ao final da estrada, e desacelerou o carro, o fazendo parar por completo logo em seguida. - Malfoy amava a família mas a matou. Por quê? Isto é o que todos querem saber. Não havia ganho por detrás da morte de Astoria e das crianças, não há razão para o que ele fez e indícios de que ele faria isto. Talvez ele não tenha feito isto por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Acha que ele foi obrigado? Está dando a Malfoy o benefício da dúvida? _Você_? - Harry perguntou incrédulo. A animosidade entre os Weasley e os Malfoy era antiga, antes mesmo de Harry entrar em Hogwarts, e ele sabia que parte do fato de Draco não ir com a cara dele era porque ele escolheu Ron ao invés do garoto sangue puro. A outra parte era porque Draco era um cretino invejoso e mimado e gostava de pisar nos outros só para se sentir melhor.

- Por mim Malfoy poderia apodrecer em Azkaban porque ele é um cretino. Mas, convenhamos, seguir a linha tradicional de raciocínio não está surtindo efeito, está? - o motor foi desligado e a chave tirada da ignição. Ambos abriram as portas ao mesmo tempo e saíram do carro no segundo em que a porta da casa se abriu e uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos surgiu na varanda e disse:

- Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Estava esperando por vocês.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**HOGWARTS, ESCÓCIA ****– 14 anos antes**

Hogwarts era para ser o segundo lar de quem está fora do lar. Um abrigo para todas as crianças mágicas do Reino Unido. Um lugar de educação, sabedoria, estudos, risadas e alegrias.

Bem, Hogwarts era isto, meses antes. Antes de um Draco desesperado em garantir a vida de sua família consertar o armário sumidouro e trazer Comensais da Morte para dentro da escola. Antes do Lorde das Trevas finalmente obter o controle do Ministério e colocar Snape como diretor do colégio. Antes de tudo ir para o buraco de vez.

Hoje Hogwarts tinha a mesma animação de um cemitério em dia de chuva e contendo um cortejo fúnebre. Os alunos cruzavam um com os outros nos corredores e mal se olhavam nos olhos. Os sangue ruins... Não, nascidos trouxas. Draco estava se obrigando a mudar de atitude, pois estava tão enojado consigo mesmo que não conseguia mais ver nenhum glamour nas propostas de grandeza e purificação da raça pregadas por Você-Sabe-Quem.

De qualquer maneira, os nascidos trouxas foram expulsos da escola na primeira oportunidade. Os mestiços foram mantidos por misericórdia do diretor que servia de testa de ferro do Lorde das Trevas. Porque ninguém ali era mais inocente para acreditar que tudo que saía da boca de Snape era fruto da mente dele, mas sim palavras repetidas do próprio Lorde das Trevas. E eram esses mestiços que não cruzavam o olhar com os colegas sangue puro.

Uma segregação surgiu na escola e não era mais incomum ouvir os gritos dos alunos que eram torturados pelos irmãos Carrow por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Entretanto, se para os colegas a nova Hogwarts havia se tornado o inferno em terra, para Draco já tinha ido muito além disso.

Cada corredor que passava pela manhã lhe trazia lembranças do ataque prévio. Não conseguia mais subir na Torre de Astronomia sem ter uma vertigem ou frequentar o terreno atrás dela sem se lembrar do corpo de Dumbledore estendido na grama. O silêncio sepulcral que predominava no Salão Principal durante as refeições era sufocador e toda vez que Draco lançava um olhar para a mesa dos professores e via Snape sentado na cadeira do diretor, ele tinha vontade de vomitar.

A biblioteca, no fim, tornou-se o refúgio de muitos, embora a cada dia que passasse estivesse perdendo mais livros. Qualquer exemplar que tivesse uma menção que fosse a trouxas era queimado em uma fogueira santa na entrada da escola. Na primeira vez que isto aconteceu, Madame Pince pensou em protestar, apenas para ser calada por um olhar de McGonagall e um aceno negativo de cabeça vindo dela. Antes perder os livros do que perder a vida. Mas, ainda sim, os corredores de estantes ainda eram o melhor lugar para se esconder dos Comensais que perambulavam pelo castelo.

E se esconder era o que Draco fazia no momento.

- Hey! - era uma prova de como o ambiente de Hogwarts estava hostil e o quão acostumado Malfoy estava com os gritos de tortura dos colegas, que ele nem ao menos pulou de susto quando Astoria apareceu ao seu lado.

- Não deveria estar falando comigo, sabia? - disse em um tom tão baixo que obrigou a garota a dar mais um passo em sua direção para ouvi-lo.

Astoria e ele tinham criado uma estranha relação nas duas únicas noites em que ficaram a madrugada inteira sentados no meio fio de Spinner's End falando sobre tudo e nada. Greengrass fazia brincadeiras e piadas sobre a guerra que primeiramente ofendia Draco, por ser alguém que estava vivendo tudo aquilo, para depois arrancar uma risada dele. Afinal, se não risse da sua desgraça o que mais ele faria? Se lamentar? Estava na merda, mas ainda tinha o seu orgulho Malfoy.

Contudo, depois que ele voltou para casa (se é que ele pudesse chamar a mansão novamente de casa com o Lorde das Trevas a denegrindo da maneira que estava) perdeu o contato com a garota e mesmo voltando para Hogwarts não falou mais com ela. Astoria era uma mestiça que estava na Corvinal e ele um sangue puro na Sonserina. Se dirigisse um oi que fosse na direção dela seria a jovem a ser punida sob a acusação de estar influenciando com o seu sangue trouxa os pobres e inocentes sangue puros.

- Por quê? Está com alguma doença contagiosa da qual eu não estou sabendo? - Draco nada respondeu, apenas a olhou atravessado e voltou a sua atenção para as espinhas dos livros na estante na sua frente. Astoria bufou e encostou na estante com tamanha força que se a mesma não tivesse feitiços sustentadores a mantendo no lugar, teria tremido intensamente e derrubado um volume ou outro.

Silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois e por um momento Draco pensou que ela desistiria de atormentá-lo e iria embora, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Mas e então, como foi o seu verão? - Malfoy lançou um olhar incrédulo para Astoria.

Recordava, em algum momento durante as suas conversas, de que havia dito à garota que fora intimado pelo Lorde das Trevas a voltar para casa. Casa esta que ele estava usando como base para aprisionar e torturar os seus inimigos. E Greengrass ainda tinha a cara de pau de perguntar como havia sido o verão dele?

Bem, vamos resumir:

Um bruxo psicótico estava usando o quarto do seus pais como moradia, dormindo na cama deles e fazendo-se sabe-se lá o que com aquela cobra com a qual Draco suspeitava que ele tinha um caso. Nojento.

Depois, ele sequestrava bruxos contrários as suas ideias e imposições, os aprisionava nas velhas masmorras (que na verdade estavam mais para um enorme porão) da mansão e os torturava a ponto de seus gritos ficarem impressos na parede de pedra por dias. Draco, nesse meio tempo, escondia-se em seu quarto sob feitiços protetores, encolhido no espaço pequeno entre a cama e a parede fria, abraçando os joelhos e tremendo, rezando para que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

Em algumas noites ele fazia isso sozinho. Em outras, a sua mãe estava ao seu lado o abraçando e sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvindo e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem.

E então, na véspera do seu retorno à Hogwarts, o Lorde das Trevas torturou e matou a antiga professora de Estudos Trouxas bem na copa da casa, derrubou o seu corpo na mesa de jantar onde os Comensais e a sua família se sentavam e ordenou que Nagini usasse os restos mortais da mulher como refeição. Draco achou que iria vomitar as próprias entranhas ao presenciar tal cena grotesca e passou aquela noite completamente em claro, pulando a cada ruído que ouvia a velha casa dar.

E quando pensou que Hogwarts o ajudaria a esquecer o pesadelo contínuo que foi o seu verão, que seria o seu lar, o seu abrigo, o seu paraíso, ele chega na escola apenas para vê-la guardada por Comensais, lobisomens insanos, Dementadores e outras criaturas das trevas sob o comando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Foi sair de um inferno para o outro e às vezes ele tinha vontade de pular da Torre de Astronomia só para saber se morrer seria melhor do que continuar naquela vida.

E Astoria vinha e fazia uma pergunta cretina como aquela.

- Ah, qual é, não pode ter sido tão ruim. - ela zombou e Draco a fuzilou com o olhar. - Certo! Eu conto como foi o meu. Comensais disfarçados de aurores bateram na minha casa em meados de Agosto para interrogar o meu pai, o acusando de ser cúmplice da fuga de nascidos trouxas do interrogatório do Ministério. Eles o arrastaram pelos cabelos e sumiram com ele no meio da noite. Minha mãe ficou possessa e junto com a minha irmã desapareceram por três dias. Quando voltaram, ambas estavam ensaguentadas, com feridas, carregando o meu pai meio morto entre os braços e arrumando as nossas coisas em alta velocidade porque tínhamos que sumir de Spinner's End antes que o Ministério viesse atrás da gente.

Draco a mirou com os olhos largos. Havia ouvido pelos corredores da mansão Comensais reclamando de pessoas que estavam empacando o processo de purga do Lorde das Trevas. Pessoas que ajudavam nascidos trouxas a fugirem das garras do Ministério e desapareceriam com elas. E foi então que Malfoy pensou com horror que talvez, _talvez_, um dos gritos agoniados que ouviu vir das masmorras da mansão pertenceu ao sr. Greengrass.

- Minha mãe falou que não voltaríamos para Hogwarts, mas a minha irmã e eu fomos contra a ideia. Há pessoas aqui que precisam ser protegidas. Essa coisa de permitir que os mestiços recebam educação porque eles não têm culpa de seus pais terem se associado a trouxas é conversa. Logo a desculpa vai ser jogada ao vento e seremos caçados e mortos como os nascidos trouxas. Acho que isso só não foi feito porque se formos realmente mortos, não haverá muita comunidade mágica para Você-Sabe-Quem governar, não é mesmo?

- Protegidas? - perguntou, se sentindo um cretino. Não era o único que estava sendo afetado pela guerra e agora que observava melhor Astoria, percebia isto.

A garota tinha olheiras e a pele estava extremamente pálida, destacando ainda mais as sardas que pintavam o seu nariz e bochechas. Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados, o cabelo castanho despenteado, o uniforme em desalinho e ela parecia ter perdido peso. Ou seja, assim como Draco, não estava em suas melhores condições físicas. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda lutava, ainda persistia e insistia em fazer piada de toda aquela situação. E talvez a fizesse porque era ou rir da desgraça ou entregar-se ao desespero e a segunda situação nunca era uma boa opção.

- Proteger pessoas, o negócio da família. - ela respondeu em um tom que deixou mais dúvidas do que esclarecimentos.

- Sua mãe é dona de casa, o seu pai professor de História em uma universidade trouxa. Você mesma me disse. Como assim proteger pessoas é o negócio da família? - Astoria riu roucamente e o som assustou Draco, que olhou a sua volta rapidamente para checar se ninguém havia ouvido a gargalhada da garota e resolvido investigar.

- Um dia eu te conto. - falou ao terminar de rir e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do robe da escola. - Mas e então? Eu contei como foi o meu verão. Falta você me contar o seu. - ela o mirou com grandes olhos verdes cheios de expectativas e Draco piscou repetidamente. Astoria não poderia estar falando sério.

- Você está falando sério? - vocalizou os seus pensamentos e ela deu de ombros. - Tem noção de que estamos em uma guerra? - o sorriso brincalhão que estava nos lábios dela desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e sombria. Uma expressão que Draco percebeu não combinar em nada com Astoria. Queria o sorriso de volta, mesmo que fosse para continuar ouvindo as sandices que ela dizia.

- Percebi isto quando passei pelo corredor do terceiro andar e vi os Carrow torturando um segundo anista e tive que dar as costas, ignorar o olhar choroso do meu colega de classe implorando por ajuda e seguir caminho, fingindo que nada aconteceu. E isto foi no primeiro dia de aula. Não me deixe contar as notícias que vinham via correio coruja sobre o mundo mágico ou que vivíamos em alerta constante esperando os Comensais baterem em nossa porta para matar toda a nossa família simplesmente porque o meu pai se casou com a minha mãe.

Draco se sentia o rei dos cretinos agora e tinha ainda mais vontade de se jogar da Torre de Astronomia por ser tão babaca.

Malfoy suspirou, recostando na estante, como Astoria fez mais cedo, e começou a contar tudo de ruim que lhe acontecera naquele verão desde que voltou para uma casa infestada de Comensais da Morte e comandada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Astoria ouviu a sua história em silêncio, sem comentar nada ou soltar uma piadinha que fosse, até que depois de uns quarenta minutos ele finalmente colocou um ponto final em seu relato e se sentiu agradavelmente mais leve por ter compartilhado os terrores que viveu nos últimos meses de férias com alguém que não fosse os seus pais.

- É, o seu verão foi uma bosta. - foi o comentário dela, o que fez Draco rir. Uma simples palavra que definiu tudo. Viu quando Greengrass pegou a bolsa que tinha largado no chão ao chegar e procurou algo dentro dela, oferecendo segundos depois um doce de leite para Draco. - Um prêmio para você que teve férias mais miseráveis do que as minhas. - ainda sorrindo, Malfoy recolheu o doce e o desembrulhou, o jogando de pronto na boca.

Em outros tempos ele faria o confeito passar por várias inspeções e lançaria feitiço atrás de feitiço sobre ele a procura de algum truque escondido entre a massa de açúcar e leite. Hoje ele estava pouco se lixando se Astoria o transformasse em periquito por tempo indeterminado. Se acontecesse, isto seria o ponto alto do seu dia e Draco estava precisando de mais altos para compensar todos os baixos que viveu recentemente.

- Eu realmente não deveria estar conversando com você. - Draco comentou depois de dar a primeira mordida no doce em sua boca e extrair parte do seu açúcar.

- Por quê? Porque o meu sangue mestiço e corvinal me torna plebe demais para a sua sensibilidade de sangue puro, sonserino e aristocrata? - zombou e Malfoy deu à ela um sorriso escarninho, o primeiro que dava em meses.

- Não. Porque você é louca e temo que acabará me arrastando para o seu antro de insanidade quando eu menos perceber.

- Droga! Você descobriu os meus planos nefastos. - brincou e Draco riu por um segundo antes de voltar a ficar sério.

- Verdade Greengrass, não deveríamos nos falar. Se alguém nos vir...

- Eu serei punida. Mas caso não tenha lhe informado: eu sei me cuidar. - Malfoy percorreu os olhos pelo 1.65 m que era Astoria Greengrass, praticamente nada perto dos 1.80 m de Draco, e completamente inofensiva se os grandes olhos de desenho infantil em um rosto arrendondado fossem alguma indicação. - Não pense muito sobre este assunto bebê. - brincou, dando tapinhas com a palma na bochecha de Draco, o fazendo torcer a expressão em uma carranca. - Apenas pense em estar amanhã às dez da noite na escada de acesso a Torre de Adivinhação.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. A Torre de Adivinhação estava fechada desde que a professora Trelawney saiu de Hogwarts fugida dos Comensais da Morte.

- Pense menos e aja mais bebê. E esteja lá! - ordenou, jogando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro e passando por Draco, indo em direção a saída do corredor de estantes.

- Não me chame de bebê! - Malfoy soltou ultrajado quando o seu cérebro finalmente conectou depois de sofrer mais uma sessão de sandices de Astoria. Essa, como resposta antes de desaparecer biblioteca adentro, foi somente rir da indignação dele.

Draco bufou, voltando os olhos para os livros na sua frente, mas realmente não os vendo pois estava ocupado demais rindo feito um idiota ao relembrar da conversa louca que tiveram e sendo tomado pela ansiedade por saber o que o esperava amanhã a noite.

Algo bom estava acontecendo na vida dele... Finalmente!


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MEANWOOD, INGLATERRA**** – Agora**

Maribel era uma mulher bonita, como se diretamente cuspida da capa de uma revista de moda. Quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos longos, escuros e cacheados, pele morena, olhos negros e corpo de curvas proporcionais marcado por jeans, camiseta, jaqueta e bota. Os lábios vermelhos e carnudos estavam contorcidos em um sorriso que mostrava dentes brancos e perfeitos. Os dedos longos e de unhas manicuradas tamborilavam no parapeito da varanda enquanto ela esperava Harry e Ron se aproximarem da casa. O que eles fizeram com extrema cautela.

Não conheciam a mulher, mas ela os conhecia.

- Arnie vive dizendo à todos que os meus dons são puro charlatanismo. Bruxo hipócrita que acha que só porque sabe fazer meia dúzia de mágica é grande coisa. Quero ver se ele vai continuar se achando grande coisa no dia em que eu perder a minha paciência e disser a amada Sra. Averill que Arnie anda fazendo a "contabilidade" de Melinda Stoll durante às noites em que ele diz estar no pôquer com os amigos.

Potter e Wesley se entreolharam. Então era por isso que Averill não gostava de Maribel? No entanto, os casos extraconjugais de Arnie não eram do interesse deles. O que os interessava era saber como ela os conhecia, pois duvidavam que Averill tivesse dado alguma pista à ela sobre a vinda deles, e se ela tinha realmente se encontrado com Malfoy.

- Sra. Maribel? - Harry perguntou apenas de praxe e Maribel sorriu.

- Maria Izabel Hernandez, ao seu dispor auror Potter. - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

Averill havia dito que Maribel era trouxa. Então, como sabia tanto do mundo mágico? Como sabia a posição que ele possuía dentro do mundo mágico?

- Sei de coisas que o chocariam auror Potter. - ela respondeu a pergunta não dita dele com um grande sorriso no rosto bonito. - Mas por que os senhores não entram? - falou, dando as costas para eles de maneira displicente e tomando o caminho da casa.

Potter sentiu Ron o olhar com apreensão. Maribel não parecia confiável e algo nela enervava os dois homens. Mas caso era caso e eles já enfrentaram coisas piores e com menos idade e menos treinamento. Não seria uma trouxa metida a vidente que os assustaria.

Ron foi o primeiro a entrar na casa ao seguir Maribel, parando momentaneamente quando algo curioso lhe chamou a atenção, o que o fez cutucar Harry no braço quando esse surgiu ao seu lado e apontar para sob os pés deles.

No chão, mal escondido debaixo do tapete de boas vindas, havia um curioso símbolo pintado em vermelho. Algo que Harry e Ron não reconheceram de suas aulas de Runas da época de Hogwarts ou da Academia. Era circular, com o que parecia ser uma estrela de cinco pontas no centro e traços sem sentido desenhados ao redor da estrela.

- Algum problema senhores? - Maribel perguntou quando os viu parado na porta e Harry pôde perceber, pela expressão dela, que ela aguardava algo.

- Não, nenhum problema. - Ron respondeu, dando um passo à frente e saindo de cima do símbolo e Harry o imitou, percebendo que o rosto de Maribel prontamente perdeu a expressão apreensiva e um outro sorriso simpático surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Gostariam de algo para beber? Água, suco? Café? - Weasley e Potter negaram a oferta e a seguiram em direção a sala de estar, com os seus olhos treinados percorrendo todos os cantos a procura de uma pista, mas não encontrando nada fora do normal.

A decoração do lugar era comum a qualquer casa trouxa. Uma lareira, sofás, tapete, mesa de centro, cadeiras e quadros. Uma mesa redonda ao canto da sala com quatro cadeiras e um arranjo de flores a enfeitando. Cortinas bege estavam na janela e um incenso queimava em uma mesa de cabeceira perto da porta de acesso ao corredor que levava para o resto da casa, deixando o ar com aroma de sândalo.

- A senhora disse que nos esperava? - Ron partiu direto para as perguntas, sentando-se vagarosamente no sofá quando Maribel estendeu a mão em um convite polido para eles.

- Os vi chegando em meus sonhos. - ambos os bruxos não conseguiram disfarçar as suas expressões incrédulas mas, ao invés de ofendida, Maribel apenas riu. - Clarividência existe senhores. Não tenho culpa que as suas experiências prévias com o assunto foram ruins. Mas eu vou lhes contar um segredo... - ela inclinou-se um pouco para frente, como se fosse revelar o segredo da origem da vida. - Poderes psíquicos são mais comuns em trouxas do que em bruxos. A magia entra em conflito com os poderes psíquicos, por serem duas forças de origens diferentes. Não foi à toa que Morgana Le Fey enlouqueceu. Uma bruxa e uma vidente. A mente dela não pôde suportar.

- Como é? - Harry perguntou curioso. Mesmo com anos vivendo no mundo da magia, ainda havia coisas sobre o assunto que ele desconhecia.

- Isto não é algo divulgado ou completamente compreendido. Mas coloquemos assim: a fonte da magia vem da natureza, da mãe terra. Os poderes psíquicos são de um nível mais espiritual. E isto já está fora da jurisdição da mãe terra. Logo, a manifestação deles em trouxas é mais comum por ser mais segura. Todo o ser humano possui um sexto sentido. Alguns os desenvolve mais do que os outros. O meu? Estou praticando desde menina. É algo de família.

- E foi usando os seus poderes psíquicos que você soube da nossa vinda aqui. - Ron falou e ela sorriu novamente. - Então sabe por que estamos aqui, não sabe? - o sorriso de Maribel sumiu e ela ergueu-se abruptamente da cadeira onde sentava.

- Draco Malfoy. - disse em um tom sombrio e o coração de Harry pulou dentro do peito. Não acreditava que seria tão simples assim, que eles conseguiriam resolver um caso que outros aurores mais experientes não conseguiram. - Sei o que vi, a visão que vocês me trouxeram, mas creio que não posso ajudá-los senhores. - declarou e Potter trincou os dentes.

Maribel estava de costas para ele e brincava com as pontas dos dedos com a moldura de um retrato que enfeitava a lareira, e Harry não precisava ver o rosto dela para saber que mentia. Os ombros tesos e o fato de que ela evitava olhá-los nos olhos a denunciava por completo.

- Sra. Hernandez...

- Senhorita. - Maribel interrompeu Harry, virando-se para olhá-lo com o sorriso amigável de volta ao rosto. - Não há um sr. Hernandez na minha vida. - Harry não conseguia compreender o porquê. Maribel era belíssima, homens deveriam fazer fila na porta dela querendo cortejá-la, certo?

- Srta. Hernandez, está mentindo. - acusou, mas o sorriso dela não se desfez um milímetro que fosse.

- Estou? - provocou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e Potter ouviu Ron trincar os dentes ao seu lado, sinal de que, assim como ele, estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Srta. Hernandez. - Weasley entrou na conversa com um tom de voz nada polido. - Se está escondendo informações sobre Draco Malfoy ou o próprio Malfoy, podemos prendê-la por obstrução da justiça.

- Me prender? Sou trouxa auror Weasley. A justiça mágica não tem poder sobre a minha pessoa. É como se eu fosse francesa e vocês britânicos e vocês tentassem me prender na França usando as leias inglesas. Jurisdição sr. Weasley, já ouviu falar? - o rosto de Ron ficou vermelho como os cabelos dele e Harry meteu-se na conversa antes que o amigo perdesse realmente a paciência. Ronald havia aprendido a controlar o seu gênio estourado com os anos, a maturidade também ajudou, mas ele ainda era um Weasley e a principal característica dessa família era o temperamento curto.

- Possui conhecimento o suficiente sobre o mundo mágico para as nossas leis valerem sobre você, srta. Hernandez. Não tente nos ensinar o nosso trabalho. De leis entendemos muito bem. - e como não entenderiam com Hermione fazendo parte do Departamento Jurídico do Ministério e tendo, nos últimos anos, conseguido a aprovação em várias propostas de leis e sendo a principal promotora dos casos que Harry e Ron investigavam? Complicado não entender do assunto com alguém como Hermione atolando os ouvidos deles em todo jantar de família.

Silêncio, com Maribel avaliando Ron e Harry por um longo tempo antes de finalmente dizer algo.

- O que vocês gostariam de saber? - progresso, pensou Harry com surpresa. Mas será que Maribel iria realmente ajudá-los? Ela pareceu hesitante no começo e agora esta disposta a colaborar. E com esmola demais o santo sempre desconfiava.

- Draco Malfoy. Ele a visitou recentemente? - Ron começou o interrogatório. O rosto não estava mais vermelho e ele não trincava os dentes, mostrando que tinha recuperado o controle rapidamente ou ao menos contado até mil mentalmente.

- Não. - Maribel respondeu de pronto e Harry viu na expressão e no olhar fixo dela sobre eles que falava a verdade. Ou ao menos havia aprendido a mentir muito bem nos últimos segundos.

- A visitou em algum momento nos últimos quatro anos? - continuou Ron.

- Não. - novamente ela falou a verdade, Harry pôde perceber.

Ron soltou um suspiro frustrado, lançando um olhar ao amigo ao seu lado. Ele também tinha detectado a veracidade das respostas dela somente pela postura da mulher e suas expressões faciais. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não poderia estar mentindo, ou achando que estivesse dizendo a verdade. Um feitiço bem empregado de Malfoy e uma memória apagada poderia resolver o problema.

- Mas sabe quem ele é. - foi a vez de Harry a interrogar. Maribel se dizia vidente, sabia o porquê da visita deles, quem eles eram e sobre a comunidade mágica. Se obteve as informações dos ditos dons que falou que possuía ou de alguém de fora, Potter não estava interessado em saber. O que ele queria saber é até onde ela sabia sobre Draco Malfoy.

- Sim.

- E o que ele fez. - Maribel ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Sim. - respondeu em um tom hesitante.

- Então?

- Auror Potter. - o tom dela era sério, diferente do tom suave que usou antes. O rosto bonito perdeu o sorriso, as sobrancelhas negras ficaram franzidas e os olhos escuros pareceram ficar ainda mais escuros enquanto ela o olhava como se quisesse ler a sua alma. - Ouça-me bem. Nem tudo é o que parece ser. - Harry abriu a boca para contestá-la. Se ela não conhecia Malfoy não tinha por que defendê-lo. Além do mais, todas as provas mostravam o contrário. O que aconteceu naquela noite em Wiltshire era realmente o que parecia ser. - Tem certeza? - Maribel disse novamente como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

- As provas... - Harry protestou, mas ela o cortou de pronto.

- Provas levam a interpretações e as interpretações podem ser diferentes. Podemos ler o mesmo livro, sr. Potter, mas a nossa compreensão do mesmo pode ser diferente.

- Está querendo dizer o quê? Que devemos voltar a estaca zero, investigar desde o começo, pois a nossa interpretação do caso será diferente da dos nossos colegas aurores? - Ron falou em um tom de desagrado. Os Aurores McBell e Smithson eram homens brilhantes, foram instrutores deles na Academia, lutaram durante a segunda guerra e sempre investigavam todas as vertentes antes de levar o suspeito a justiça. E uma das primeiras coisas que McBell ensinou no primeiro dia de aula deles com o homem foi que todos, _todos_, mereciam o benefício da dúvida.

Ron duvidava que o homem tenha dado justamente a Malfoy uma exceção.

Draco pode ter cometido uma atrocidade, mas antes dele houve vários iguais ou piores do que ele. Pessoas que McBell e Smithson investigaram e levaram a justiça com provas irrefutáveis e totalmente válidas. E agora vinha uma vidente trouxa do meio do nada dizer o contrário? Weasley não podia aceitar isso.

- Não digo que os seus colegas estão errados, mas talvez haja mais coisas sobre os Greengrass do que sonha a sua vã filosofia. - Maribel disse, novamente com o enervante sorriso simpático no rosto, como se estivesse explicando sobre a vida a duas crianças ignorantes do mundo.

- Greengrass? - Harry soltou surpreso. Astoria Malfoy, previamente Greengrass, era a vítima, não o vilão. Mas, de acordo com Maribel, a história não parecia bem essa.

- Bem senhores, creio que só posso ajudá-los até aí. Daqui para frente é com vocês. - a mulher deu um passo na direção de Ron e sem cerimônia enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco dele, retirando o molho de chaves de lá. - E pode deixar que eu devolvo o carro ao meu querido Arnie. - falou com deboche. - Qualquer dúvida, sabem onde me encontrar. - e com isso saiu da casa, sem ao menos se importar por ter deixado dois estranhos na sala de estar.

O rugido do motor do Ford Anglia chegou aos ouvidos de Harry e Ron e eles nem se deram ao trabalho de irem à janela para confirmar que Maribel deixava a propriedade em direção a loja de conveniência para devolver o dito carro.

- A mulher é maluca! - Ron soltou exasperado e Harry riu. - Se ela é realmente uma vidente, deve ser natural delas não regular bem. Lembra de Trelawney?

- Trelawney não era vidente. - em partes. Harry vira nas memórias de Dumbledore a profecia que o ligou a Voldemort e anos depois testemunhou outra quando Sirius fugiu de Azkaban. Talvez Maribel fosse uma vidente de verdade. Talvez videntes não precisavam ficar divulgando os seus dons, ou agindo de maneira estranha, eles apenas sabiam das coisas e ponto. Mas agora ela tinha colocado uma nova interrogação no caso.

Investigar os Greengrass. Maribel não tinha especificado Astoria, mas sim deixado implícito a família em si.

- Você conheceu os Greengrass? - Harry perguntou à Ron.

Os Weasley, apesar dos pesares, ainda eram sangue puros. Família com gerações de bruxos que mesmo que não frequentassem a alta roda da sociedade sabiam como a coisa funcionava lá dentro. Não foram poucas as vezes que Ron surpreendeu Harry e Hermione com conhecimentos sobre a cultura e política da comunidade mágica que somente um sangue puro saberia.

- Ouvi uma coisa ou outra sobre eles. Saíram da Inglaterra durante as duas guerras. Não queriam se envolver. Achavam que o nascidos trouxas e misturar-se a trouxas denegriam a imagem da sociedade mágica. Afinal, nós não temos um histórico muito bom com trouxas, certo? Por isso o mundo mágico foi isolado e escondido do mundo mortal. Mas também não apoiavam Voldemort por achar hipocrisia um mestiço pregar pureza de sangue quando ele mesmo não era puro. Arrogantes mas ao mesmo tempo sensatos.

- Conheceu Phillip Greengrass?

- Lembro do meu pai ter comentado alguma coisa sobre ele quando morreu. Disse que era o único Greengrass que prestava, que tinha bom senso, mas somente isto.

- Então quando Maribel mencionou os Greengrass...

- Não acho que ela esteja falando sobre os bruxos sangue puro, mas sim os Greengrass que surgiram depois da separação de Phillip de sua família.

- Sophia, Astoria e Daphne.

- Quem visitamos primeiro?

- Daphne. Astoria esta morta e Sophia na América e com o paradeiro desconhecido. - Harry franziu a testa. - Melhor. Você visita a Daphne.

- E você?

- Vou até a mansão Malfoy.

- Harry, daquela casa não sobrou nada além de paredes queimadas e escombros. Tudo foi vasculhado após a explosão. Não creio que haja alguma pista lá. - Harry nada respondeu, apenas estendeu uma mão para Ron que compreendeu o gesto rapidamente e entregou ao amigo o arquivo sobre o caso Malfoy.

- Talvez tenham deixado passar alguma coisa. Quase cinco anos se passaram desde o caso e agora Malfoy volta ao foco do Ministério. Ele conseguiu fugir por todo esse tempo e agora está vacilando? O que isso lhe diz?

- Que ele está desesperado. - isto era uma verdade.

Uma coisa que aprenderam nas aulas de psicologia criminal era que quando um suspeito em fuga começava a cometer muitos erros era porque o emocional dele já estava fraquejando. Ou a criatura estava enlouquecendo e resolveu jogar tudo para o alto, ou estava se desesperando ao ver-se em um beco sem saída.

Por quase cinco anos Malfoy conseguiu iludir o Ministério. Não usava magia para não ser rastreado e estava sempre em movimento. Muitas das vezes pistas sobre ele eram dadas vindas da Irlanda ou Escócia. Outras até mesmo do continente. Ele era esperto e não queria ser pego, o que atestava ainda mais a sua culpa, o que era extremamente curioso.

Quando foi julgado como Comensal da Morte, Draco afirmou que não teve escolha, que foi obrigado a receber a Marca Negra para salvar a família. Harry testemunhou a favor dele pois havia presenciado o desespero do colega durante todo o sexto ano e a hesitação dele em matar Dumbledore. Narcisa também recebeu o seu testemunho pois havia lhe salvado a vida. Lucius, por esse Harry não pôde fazer nada. Não possuía nada favorável para dizer sobre o homem e as acusações sobre ele eram concretas e irrefutáveis.

Lucius não se importou. Na verdade até agradeceu a Potter por ao menos ter ajudado a poupar Draco e Narcisa da prisão.

Portanto, se Draco era inocente da morte da família, ele seria o primeiro a bater na porta do Ministério clamando tal fato. E não ter desaparecido antes mesmo que as chamas que consumiam a mansão se apagassem.

- Boa sorte então. - Ron desejou, desaparatando logo assim que entregou o arquivo a Harry.

Potter abriu a pasta, sendo prontamente cumprimentado pela foto de Astoria adolescente e que sorria e acenava para a câmera.

- Que segredos você esconde Astoria Greengrass? - logo depois de acenar, o sorriso de Astoria mudou para algo mais misterioso, como se ela escondesse um segredo, como se estivesse respondendo a Harry.

Potter fechou a pasta em um estalo e colocou sob o braço, desaparatando rumo a mansão Malfoy. Rumo ao que ele esperava serem respostas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HOGWARTS, ESCÓCIA ****– 14 anos antes**

- Isto é loucura! Se nos pegarem... - Draco resmungou pela enésima vez enquanto acompanhava Astoria no percurso longo que era a escadaria de acesso a Torre de Adivinhação.

- Se você resmungar mais uma vez eu te empurro escada abaixo. - Astoria reclamou em um tom azedo e Draco calou a boca. Não duvidava que ela realmente fizesse isto, pois era doida desse jeito.

- Por que estamos indo para a Torre de Adivinhação? - perguntou quando pisou no nonagésimo degrau. Sério mesmo, esta escada não acabava?

- Para colocar um pouco de aventura em sua vida patética?

- Vida patética? - Draco soltou ultrajado. A vida dele não andava nada patética nos últimos tempos.

Astoria parou em um degrau, virando-se abruptamente para encará-lo, o que fez Draco frear de pronto antes que esbarrasse nela.

- Eu sei, a sua vida é uma merda. O Lorde das Trevas está acampado em sua casa, você tem uma marca no braço como se fosse gado de abate e uma guerra está acontecendo lá fora e você está no olho do furacão. Mas saca só! Você não é o único! Então termine de subir esta bosta de escada ou eu o faço subir chutando a sua bunda ossuda até lá em cima. - Astoria disse tudo em um fôlego só e fuzilando Draco com o o olhar, o que o fez engolir em seco e continuar a subir a escada assim que ela voltou a andar, sem dizer mais uma vírgula durante o resto do percurso.

- Brilhante, e agora? - Draco perguntou quando eles finalmente chegaram ao topo da escada apenas para darem de cara com a porta do alçapão fechada.

- Agora que você entra. - Astoria virou-se para ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que prometia algo nada bom e que provavelmente o colocaria em alguma encrenca nos próximos minutos.

- Como é?

- Feitiços de levitar. Você deve ter aprendido algum nesses adoráveis anos em que passou em Hogwarts. - Draco engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Havia ouvido sobre o assunto em alguma aula de Flitwick, mas isto foi durante o sexto ano e nesse ano ele estava mais preocupado com outras coisas. Do tipo: manter a sua família viva ao invés de tirar boas notas na escola.

- Você quer que eu a levite até o alçapão?

- Ding, ding, ding, temos um vencedor!

- E depois? - resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - A porta provavelmente está trancada com feitiços poderosos. Não vou poder sustentá-la por muito tempo no ar enquanto você tenta arrombá-la. E pode haver alarmes... - Astoria rolou os olhos e isso o fez calar-se de pronto.

- Para que Comensais da Morte colocariam feitiços de tranca na porta e alarmes em uma sala que só tinha incensos e porcelana barata? Além do mais, a maioria deles não deve nem lembrar da existência dessa sala. Pensei que havia notado isso diante da ausência de guardas perambulando por esta ala da escola.

Draco notou. Óbvio. No segundo em que pôs os pés fora da sala comunal da Sonserina, ele quase foi pego umas três vezes durante o percurso entre as masmorras e a torre. Tudo para se encontrar com uma menina com quem conversou umas três vezes. Mas à medida em que se aproximava da antiga sala de Adivinhação, notara que a guarda ficava mais e mais escassa.

Durante todo o tempo ele ficou se perguntando o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Astoria Greengrass era uma Corvinal desregulada, uma mestiça que parecia obcecada por ele sem motivo algum. Ou talvez com o motivo de querer simplesmente se rebelar ao associar-se com alguém tão mal visto como ele.

A fama de Draco já era ruim na escola antes do sexto ano. Depois disso, os seus colegas que previamente o olhavam com desprezo simplesmente porque ele era um menino mimado e arrogante, agora o olhavam com desprezo, medo e nojo. Mais nojo da parte dos grifinórios, simplesmente porque ele era um menino mimado e arrogante que cometeu a burrice de seguir o Lorde das Trevas.

E cada vez que ele recebia os olhares de nojo, Draco queria gritar. Gritar para os grifinórios idiotas que era muito fácil lançar acusações e julgá-lo quando eles não sabiam metade da história. E, talvez, se soubessem, diriam que Draco tinha opções, que ele poderia lutar, mas foi covarde.

Draco Malfoy foi covarde. Ele era um covarde, isso não era novidade para ninguém. Mas desculpe se ao invés de dizer não a um dos bruxos das trevas mais poderosos de todos os tempos, ele resolveu dizer sim, como todo garoto de dezesseis anos que não queria perder os pais tão cedo e tornar-se mais um órfão de guerra.

- E então? - Draco piscou, saindo de seus devaneios e mirando a garota na sua frente. Ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Malfoy rolou os olhos, retirando a sua varinha de dentro do seu blazer de alta costura, novamente se perguntando por que deixava-se associar com Greengrass.

Astoria era o completo oposto dele até mesmo na hora de se vestir, mostrando claramente a sua origem e criação trouxa. A garota usava calça jeans gasta, um casaco de moletom de capuz onde estava escrito "_Cambridge University_", uma jaqueta jeans sobre esse mesmo casaco e botas de couro com cadarços. Totalmente diferente de Draco que vestia blazer, calça de alfaiataria, camisa de seda de botões e sapatos italianos. O cabelo dela estava em um coque mal feito, o de Draco penteado impecavelmente, as mãos tinham a pele ressecada e dedos com unhas roídas, enquanto as mãos de Malfoy eram perfeitamente cuidadas e de unhas bem feitas.

Poderia estar em uma fase ruim da sua vida, mas ainda mantinha as aparências.

Astoria Greengrass nem bonita era. Não a beleza aristocrata das mulheres com quem Draco estava acostumado a conviver durante os tempos áureos dos Malfoy. Ela era simplória como qualquer outra pessoa e que, em um bom dia, nem lhe chamaria a atenção e provavelmente seria vítima do _bullying _de Draco.

- Malfoy! - o chamou em um tom impaciente. - Para hoje seria bom. - resmungou e Draco inspirou profundamente e evitou rolar os olhos. Astoria e ele não tinham nada em comum mas, no momento, ela era a única pessoa que apreciava a companhia dele. O restante da escola, até mesmo os seus companheiros de casa, o tratava como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Talvez Crabbe e Goyle fossem os únicos que ainda se prestavam a conversar com ele, mas os dois grandalhões não eram homens de muitas palavras e vez ou outra Draco precisava ter uma conversa inteligente com alguém.

Pansy era geralmente a pessoa para quem corria, mas essa percebeu que não era uma boa ideia associar-se com um Malfoy, já que a família não mais encontrava-se nas boas graças do Lorde das Trevas. Parkinson agora tirava o tempo para bajular Nott, o que enfurecia Draco. Sabia que a garota era uma vadia aproveitadora desde que a conheceu, mas saber disto e testemunhar isto era uma diferença muito grande. Algo que feriu o pouco orgulho que sobrava em Malfoy.

- Pronta? - perguntou e não esperou que Greengrass dissesse alguma coisa, apenas apontou a varinha para ela e murmurou o feitiço sob a respiração.

Logo Astoria estava pairando a alguns centímetros acima do chão e pouco a pouco foi subindo mais até que o topo de sua cabeça chocou com o alçapão de madeira. Ela retirou a varinha de dentro da manga do casaco e a apontou para a tranca da porta, murmurando uma coisa o outra para si mesma até que Draco ouviu o clique familiar de fechadura se destravando.

Astoria abriu o alçapão, segurando na borda desde e impulsionando o seu corpo para cima. Quando os pés dela desapareceram pela abertura, Draco encerrou o feitiço e esperou apenas alguns segundos para ver a escada mágica de corda ser lançada em pleno ar e em sua direção. Guardou a varinha novamente no bolso de seu blazer e agarrou a escada, a subindo rapidamente e passando pelo alçapão as pressas. Nenhum alarme tinha soado quando Greengrass arrombou a porta, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. E somente quando Astoria recolheu a escada e fechou a porta foi que ele respirou aliviado.

- E agora que estamos aqui, fazemos o quê? - Draco perguntou com escárnio. A sala estava mergulhada na escuridão. Não, engano dele, um fraco feixe de luz vinha da parede e quando Astoria acendeu a sua varinha, Malfoy viu que a parede na verdade eram grossas cortinas que estavam entreabertas e deixavam um raio de luar passar e iluminar pobremente a sala.

- Agora observe e veja a mágica acontecer. - Astoria foi até as ditas cortinas e puxou uma delas, a deslizando pelo suporte e deixando a mostra uma porta de vidro que ela destrancou e abriu. Uma brisa fria entrou na sala assim que a porta foi aberta e a garota virou-se para encará-lo. - Você vem ou não? - e cruzou a porta.

Draco rolou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e seguiu Astoria, se perguntando pela enésima vez por que estava fazendo as vontades daquela garota maluca.

Assim que cruzou o batente, Malfoy arregalou os olhos surpreso.

A porta levava a uma pequena varanda que dava vista a praticamente todo o terreno de Hogwarts. Os topos das árvores da floresta proibida eram iluminados pela lua crescente que era refletida na superfície cristalina do lago da escola. Ao longe podia-se ver as luzes de Hogsmeade e as estrelas no manto negro do céu brilhavam tanto que eram um show à parte.

O único som possível de se ouvir naquela altura era o sibilo do vento e o farfalhar das folhas as árvores. E ali, tão no alto e com aquela vista, Draco pensou que por um segundo todos os seus problemas deveriam ser esquecidos e que não valia a pena nem ao menos manchar aquele cenário ao pensar neles.

- Por que você está fazendo isto? - perguntou depois de minutos de silêncio, com Astoria e ele parados lado a lado no parapeito da varanda e observando a bela paisagem.

- Fazendo o quê? - Astoria respondeu sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar do céu estrelado, apenas apoiando os cotovelos sobre a pedra do parapeito e descansando o queixo nas palmas das mãos.

- Falando comigo, me trazendo para lugares como este. O que você espera ganhar disto? - era a pergunta que martelava na mente de Draco cada vez que alguém se aproximava de boa vontade dele.

No passado, quando o nome Malfoy ainda exercia alguma influência, aqueles que eram generosos demais com a sua família sempre queriam algo em troca. Lucius ensinara Draco desde cedo a sempre desconfiar da aparente bondade alheia. Por isso que ele passou os anos de escola desprezando tudo e todos e tratando aqueles que o rodeava e o bajulava mais como propensos aliados do que propensos amigos. E na única vez em que considerou realmente deixar alguém se aproximar, esse alguém cuspiu em sua oferta de amizade e foi se associar com um dos pobretões Weasley.

Hoje o nome Malfoy não era mais glamouroso, então não tinha porque despertar o interesse de terceiros.

- É tão difícil para você acreditar que talvez algumas pessoas queiram a sua companhia apenas por querer? - Astoria virou-se para encará-lo, com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, e Draco bufou.

- Sim, é. Ao menos na minha experiência.

- Sua experiência? Ah, sim, claro! Os lacaios com quem você anda e que estão mais para propensos associados do que amigos de verdade. Mas aí eu pergunto: em algum momento você quis ser amigo de algum deles?

- São todos sonserinos, Greengrass. Faça amizade com um deles e prepare-se para ser traído. - falou em um tom de aviso, mas Astoria somente riu, ignorando o alerta dele e a ameaça de que se ela continuasse com aquela loucura de querer interagir com Draco estava simplesmente pedindo para ser traída.

- O bruxo faz a casa, não o inverso. Por exemplo: na Corvinal deveria ter somente aqueles que têm sede de saber, mas as minhas notas mal servem para eu passar de ano. Daphne, por outro lado, devora livros com a mesma velocidade com que o meu pai devora uma das tortas de amora da minha mãe. Você piscou e ela já acabou. E, mesmo assim, ela está na Sonserina. O que isso lhe diz?

- Que a sua loucura é genética. - zombou e Astoria riu.

- Você quer mesmo saber por que eu faço isto? Porque em uma bela tarde chuvosa eu estava voltando da minha prática de direção e vi um garoto sentado no parapeito de uma janela olhando a rua e me observando discutir com a minha irmã. Na hora eu não dei importância, mas então percebi que ele continuou a fazer isto todos os dias e então pensei: nossa, ele deve estar muito no tédio para achar que a coisa mais interessante do seu dia é ver as irmãs Greengrass discutindo no meio da rua.

- Aproximou-se de mim por pena? - Draco rosnou. Não queria a pena de Astoria. Pena era pior do que interesse. Era o atestado de que ele já tinha deixado de ser patético e agora era digno de pena de uma garota de quinze anos que usava roupas surradas e tinha uma mãe trouxa.

- Pena? Não sou do tipo de apiedar-se das pessoas. Me aproximei de você por curiosidade. Conhecia a sua fama dos anos prévios em Hogwarts, do que ouvi falar de você e do que a minha irmã me disse. Pelo que ouvi falar, você era o tipo de pessoa que vivia com uma barreira ao seu redor, impossibilitando qualquer aproximação física. Naqueles dias em Spinner's End você não pareceu tão inalcançável assim e eu pensei: talvez eu devesse falar com ele, saber o que ele tem para as pessoas o acharem intocável. E sabe o que eu descobri? Draco Malfoy é tão humano quanto eu e faz merda como qualquer outro e agora está enfrentando as consequências.

- Então é isso, você quer se gabar. Rir da minha miséria.

- Por que diabos você acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo? - Astoria resmungou. - Não sei o que os seus pais andaram dizendo para você quando criança, mas você não é o centro do Universo. Por isso, baixa a bola se não quiser levar um soco na cara. Porque sendo humano você sangra e vai ficar com um belo hematoma no rostinho bonito se não parar com a frescura. - disse em um tom cortante e Draco calou a boca. Algo no olhar de Greengrass o fazia ter certeza de que ela realmente era capaz de deixá-lo com um olho roxo.

- Então você me abordou porque estava curiosa e queria saber se eu era realmente tudo isso que as pessoas falavam. - disse depois de alguns minutos quieto. - Então você descobriu que as pessoas estavam exagerando. Mas e depois? Por que continuou?

- Você é realmente desconfiado.

- Greengrass... - Astoria suspirou.

- Estamos em guerra Malfoy e se não percebeu, até mesmo aqueles que ontem eram melhores amigos hoje desconfiam um do outro. Não dá para andar nesta escola sem olhar por cima do ombro e esperar ser apunhalado. Hogwarts, assim como o resto do mundo mágico, virou terra de ninguém. Eu não posso nem ao menos falar com a minha irmã pois serei punida por uma reles corvinal tentar falar com uma sonserina. - Draco encolheu os ombros em pesar.

A segregação também estava forte entre as casas. Sendo a Sonserina a ex-casa do Lorde das Trevas e boa parte dos Comensais da Morte, assim como do diretor da escola, ela estava recebendo alguns privilégios que as outras casas não recebiam. E mesmo que na Sonserina houvesse mestiços, esses eram melhores tratados do que os outros mestiços da escola.

- E você achou que se envolver comigo seria uma boa ideia? - Malfoy soltou em um tom de escárnio e Astoria respondeu com um riso curto e seco.

- Não. Achei que você nem ao menos perderia o seu tempo comigo, mas me enganei, não é mesmo? Assim como eu, você está desesperado em ter uma válvula de escape, algo que o faça esquecer de tudo o que está acontecendo a nossa volta.

- E você encontrou a sua válvula de escape em mim.

- E você a encontrou em mim.

- Não seja tão arrogante.

- Não sou? - Astoria riu zombeteira e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. - Estamos aqui em cima há quarenta minutos. Me diga quantas vezes você pensou na guerra, ou no que está acontecendo em sua casa, ou em Você-Sabe-Quem, durante esse tempo? - Draco piscou repetidamente.

Quantas vezes ele pensou? Talvez uma, no segundo em que cruzou o batente da porta, e depois não mais.

- Espera ganhar um doce por estar certa? - Astoria gargalhou diante da expressão contrariada que Malfoy fazia.

- Não. Mas espero encontrá-lo aqui amanhã, neste mesmo horário.

- E o que a faz pensar que eu virei e não simplesmente te denunciarei aos guardas. Que hoje eu vim somente para lhe dar uma falsa sensação de segurança mas que, no fundo, estou na verdade armando para você. - provocou e Greengrass apenas o mirou em silêncio por longos segundos antes de dizer:

- Você estará aqui amanhã. - falou, dando a volta por ele e alcançando a porta de vidro.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Porque você precisa de mim... Tanto quanto eu preciso de você. - disse isso e logo depois sumiu na escuridão da sala.

Draco ouviu a porta do alçapão ser aberta e depois fechada e em seguida silêncio, indicando a partida de Astoria. Voltou a sua atenção para o cenário na sua frente e suspirou.

Greengrass tinha razão: precisava dela. O encontro entre eles havia sido nada convencional, a aproximação dela fora dos padrões, a relação que eles construíam era sem sentido, mas agora não conseguia imaginar os seus dias sem a presença de Astoria neles. Em tão pouco tempo tinha se apegado a uma desconhecida e jogado ao vento toda a cautela que aprendeu de seu pai. O relacionamento deles era algo que estava fadado ao fracasso, mas Draco pouco se importava.

Agir mais e pensar menos, foi o que Astoria lhe disse no dia anterior. Talvez fosse uma nova e importante lição a se aprender, não é mesmo?


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH**** – Agora**

A rua Spinner's End era o lugar mais deprimente que Ron tinha visto na vida, com as suas casas de tijolo iguais umas as outras, postes de luz dilapidados e com lâmpadas estouradas, asfalto esburacado e calçadas estreitas e de meio fio irregular.

O número quinze da rua ficava próximo a um cruzamento e tinha uma velha picape Ford amarelo desbotado e empoeirada estacionada na entrada da garagem. Era a única casa da rua que possuía uma entrada de garagem, o que Weasley suspeitou ter sido adicionada com auxilio de magia.

Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas. No cadastro do Ministério, o nome de Daphne Greengrass encontrava-se associado a aquele endereço. A casa era relativamente grande. Dois andares e uma porta de entrada ao lado de duas janelas cobertas por cortinas, além de outras duas janelas também cobertas por cortinas no andar superior.

Weasley atravessou a rua e seguiu em direção à casa, batendo com o punho com força na madeira e aguardando pacientemente por resposta. Uns três minutos se passaram antes que a cortina que cobria o vidro da porta fosse empurrada para o lado e um rosto borrado surgisse na frente de Ron.

- Sim? - veio a voz abafada pela porta.

- Daphne Greengrass? - Ronald estendeu o distintivo na altura dos olhos da mulher. - Auror Ronald Weasley. Podemos conversar? - a expressão de Daphne, que antes estava neutra, fechou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o cargo de Ron.

- Já disse tudo o que tinha que dizer aos aurores, sr. Weasley. Tenha um bom dia! - praticamente vociferou e largou a cortina, bloqueando a visão de Ron para dentro da casa.

- Srta. Greengrass! - Ron tentou mais uma vez, a chamando e socando a porta ao mesmo tempo para atrair a atenção dela. - Eu tenho novas informações sobre o paradeiro de Draco Malfoy e gostaria que me respondesse somente algumas perguntas. Estamos prestes a capturá-lo. - disse. Esperava que a relação entre Astoria e a irmã tivesse sido boa o suficiente para Daphne querer ver o assassino da caçula na prisão. A mulher havia dito em seu depoimento ao Ministério que não falava com a irmã desde que ela cometeu a burrice de se casar com Malfoy. Ron supunha que para alguém desaprovar a atitude de outra pessoa dessa maneira, ao menos tinha que se importar com ela.

A cortina da porta novamente se abriu, expondo o rosto contrariado de Daphne.

- Encontraram Malfoy? - a pergunta dela tinha um tom curioso. Estranho, Ron acreditava que o nome evocaria mais raiva em Greengrass. Geralmente era essa a reação que ele obtinha dos parentes das vítimas quando dizia à eles que encontraram o assassino de seus entes queridos.

- Podemos conversar Srta. Greengrass? - a cortina se fechou novamente e Weasley rolou os olhos, achando que teria que esmurrar a porta mais uma vez, mas antes que pudesse fazer isto o som do trinco sendo destravado chegou aos seus ouvidos e logo em seguida a madeira se moveu, cedendo visão para a figura de Daphne Greengrass.

Ronald não se lembrava da ex-colega da época de escola, por isso não tinha como imaginá-la antes e depois da guerra e da morte da irmã, mas acreditava que antes ela era muito menos parecida com a criatura que se apresentava agora.

Daphne Greengrass tinha um ar cansado no rosto jovem. Cabelos alourados e curtos. Olhos cinzentos e pele pálida. Era alta, magra e de longas pernas e braços. Usava uma camisa de botões e uma calça jeans, meias e chinelos e na mão direita segurava uma bengala a qual Ron compreendeu a existência quando Daphne deu três passos para trás para ceder passagem e fez isso com a ajuda da bengala, pois mancava da perna direita.

- Eu realmente não compreendo em que o meu depoimento vai ajudar neste caso sr. Weasley. - Daphne girou sobre os pés e seguiu caminho casa adentro. Ron a seguiu, ouvindo a porta fechar-se automaticamente atrás de si. - Nada mudou nos últimos anos exceto o fato de que agora vocês possuem uma nova pista do Malfoy. - ela o guiou para uma sala com um jogo de sofás surrados e uma mesa de jantar faltando uma perna e que era sustentada por uma pilha de livros.

Aliás, livro era o que não faltava no número quinze da Spinner's End. Na sala havia um portal que dava acesso a um escritório onde duas das paredes eram estantes abarrotadas de livros. Mais volumes espalhavam-se sobre a mesa de mogno, misturando-se a papéis e quase afogando o laptop precariamente equilibrado na borda. Na sala também havia estantes com livros e, curiosamente, ao percorrer os olhos pelas espinhas de alguns, Ron percebeu que eles todos tinham um assunto em comum:

O sobrenatural.

Eram livros sobre paranormalidade, religião, mitologia, demônios e derivados.

- Sou professora titular de teologia e mitologia em Cambridge. - Daphne interrompeu a varredura de Ron pela sala e o fez voltar-se na direção dela. - Preciso saber mais do que os meus alunos. Universitários têm a irritante mania de achar que só porque conseguiram entrar em Cambridge são gênios não reconhecidos. - disse em um tom de desdém, mancando até a mesa de jantar perneta e recolheu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, tomando um longo gole desta.

- Srta. Greengrass, a senhorita disse que não possuía contato com a sua irmã desde que ela se casou com Malfoy.

- Sim, e daí? - falou com descaso, sentando-se na poltrona que mostrou-se ser uma cadeira de balanço no segundo em que ela inclinou para trás sob o peso do corpo de Daphne.

- Então como a senhorita me explica isto? - Ron recolheu de dentro das vestes uma pasta com todas as informações que conseguiu obter sobre Astoria Malfoy, pois antes de ir visitar Daphne ele havia passado no Ministério e praticamente implorado à Hermione por ajuda. Astoria trabalhou na mesma divisão que sua esposa, mesmo que por pouco tempo, portanto pensou que talvez houvesse alguma coisa lá que pudesse auxiliar nas investigações.

Daphne pegou a pasta que Weasley lhe estendeu e correu os olhos brevemente sobre os pergaminhos dentro dela.

- Isso em suas mãos é uma autorização de guarda. Aí diz que se algo acontecesse a Astoria e Draco, que a guarda dos filhos deles seria sua.

- E? - Daphne devolveu a pasta para Ron. - Eu disse que não falava com a minha irmã porque discordava da decisão dela de ter casado com Malfoy. Jamais disse que deixei de amá-la por causa disto, e Astoria sabia disso. Assim como sabia que em um momento de necessidade, eu estaria lá por ela, como sempre foi feito em nossa família. - Ron viu rapidamente uma brecha nessa declaração.

- E você esteve lá por ela? - perguntou, sentando-se no sofá do lado oposto da cadeira de Daphne.

- Como?

- Antes de morrer Astoria deu algum indício de que precisava da sua ajuda?

- Qual a parte do "não falava com a minha irmã desde que se casou com Malfoy" você não entendeu auror Weasley?

- Eu entendi essa parte. Assim como entendi que você afirmou que mesmo discordando das decisões de Astoria, estaria de braços abertos para ajudá-la sem pestanejar. Você me disse que ainda amava a sua irmã e o amor nos faz cometer loucuras. Como, por exemplo, ocultar informações do Ministério. - Greengrass soltou uma curta risada de escárnio.

- Por que eu ocultaria alguma coisa? Se fosse o inverso, se Astoria fosse a procurada pela justiça e Draco a vítima, isso até faria sentido. Mas eu nunca morri de amores por Malfoy e, sinceramente, pouco me importa o que aconteça com ele. Portanto, não tenho nada a esconder. - Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. Daphne realmente não se encaixava no perfil de parentes de vítimas.

Ela declarou que pouco se importava com o que acontecia à Malfoy. Ou seja, para ela Draco poderia ser preso ou permanecer livre e impune que ela não estava nem aí. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela dizia que amava a irmã mas não tinha nenhum interesse em ver o assassino dela capturado.

Talvez a doida da Maribel estivesse certa. Talvez o foco dessa investigação estava muito centrada no Malfoy, o que fez os aurores esquecerem dos Greengrass. Porque, convenhamos, as atitudes de Daphne não eram nada convencionais.

- Você tem bastante livros aqui. - Ron comentou, mudando de assunto bruscamente, e levantou-se da cadeira, indo até a estante mais próxima e apontou para um volume. - Posso? - perguntou e Daphne apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Weasley retirou o volume da prateleira e começou a folheá-lo lentamente. As páginas eram extremamente finas e amareladas e as palavras pareciam ter sido escritas à mão. - Nossa, isto parece velho.

- E raro. - completou Greengrass. - O valor dele não chegaria nem a um ano do seu mísero salário de auror.

- Sério? - Ron ignorou a alfinetada dela e continuou a virar as páginas do livro até parar em uma que lhe chamou a atenção. - Símbolo curioso este. - disse displicente, virando o livro na direção de Daphne para ela ver o desenho na página. Greengrass franziu as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Se chama Armadilha do Diabo. É usada para aprisionar demônios e bloquear os seus poderes.

- Aprisionar demônios? - Ron engoliu um riso de zombaria.

- Professora de mitologia, sr. Weasley. Se essa coisa funciona ou se demônios são reais, não é a minha função provar isto, mas apenas de ensinar aos meus alunos a origem de seus mitos e vertentes. - era uma boa explicação. Ron devolveu o livro a estante.

- Srta. Greengrass... Onde a sua irmã e Draco Malfoy se conheceram? - Daphne piscou repetidamente antes de ajeitar-se melhor na poltrona.

- Em Hogwarts. - respondeu.

- Em que ano? Quero dizer, lembro do Malfoy da época de Hogwarts a não recordo dele na companhia de uma corvinal.

- Foi no último ano de Malfoy em Hogwarts. - Ron arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Durante a guerra? Por que Astoria se envolveria com um Comensal da Morte no auge da guerra? - Daphne deve ter detectado no tom de Weasley a acusação de que ele achava Astoria louca por ter se envolvido com Draco, pois logo ela fez uma expressão azeda e levantou-se da cadeira com uma agilidade surpreendente para alguém com uma perna defeituosa.

- Astoria era especial, peculiar, e um fio de cabelo dela tinha mais dignidade e compaixão do que muita gente por aí. Ela era boa em decifrar as pessoas e sabe-se lá porque ela viu algo em Malfoy. Algo que valia a pena investir.

- E olha no que isto resultou para ela. - disse e se um olhar pudesse matar, Daphne já o teria fuzilado naquele momento.

- Auror Weasley – começou em um tom presunçoso, apoiando-se na bengala e inclinando o corpo para frente na direção de Ron. - acredito que a pergunta que não quer calar e que vi estampada várias vezes em seu rosto é: por que eu não estou dando mais importância ao fato de que o Ministério descobriu o paradeiro de Malfoy? E a resposta é simples: porque eu não acredito que Draco tenha matado Astoria.

Essa era nova. Ron pensou abobalhado.

- E eu não disse nada na época ao Ministério porque vocês aurores pareciam convencidos de que a culpa era do Malfoy, que todas as provas apontavam ele como acusado, então me mantive quieta pois o que eu achava não faria diferença mesmo.

- Por que acha que Draco não matou Astoria e os filhos? Você mesma disse que não ia com a cara dele.

- Por ele sempre ter sido um mimadinho arrogante filhinho de papai e cuja família em desgraça no pós guerra traria mais dores de cabeça para a minha irmã do que felicidades. Mas nunca duvidei que Malfoy amasse Astoria, ou os filhos deles. Astoria foi a razão de Malfoy não ter ido parar no fundo do poço durante a guerra, ou deixar a depressão afogá-lo quando o Ministério caiu matando sobre ele e a sua família no pós guerra. Ela e os filhos que ela lhe deu eram a sanidade dele em forma de gente. Por que ele iria matá-los?

- Vamos supor, por um momento, que você esteja certa, que Draco seja inocente. Então se ele não matou Astoria e os filhos, quem foi?

- Bem sr. Weasley, isso é você que tem que descobrir, não?

**oOo**

A mansão Malfoy, como Ron havia dito, não era nada mais do que pedaços de paredes queimadas e escombros. Em nada lembrava a Harry a enorme casa para a qual ele foi arrastado durante a guerra e aprisionado. A grama do jardim ao redor da propriedade não tinha mais vida e não mais nascera depois da explosão que botou fogo não só nas paredes da casa, mas tudo em volta dela em um raio de dez metros. A outra parte do jardim não afetada pelas chamas estava malcuidada, com ervas daninhas e árvores de folhas secas e troncos ocos. O portão de bronze perto de onde ele estava havia ficado torto depois de ser atingindo pela onda de impacto emitida da explosão, e o M que antes o enfeitava tinha uma das pernas faltando.

Harry empurrou uma das bandas do portão, o ouvindo ranger de maneira ensurdecedora, e atravessou a pequena fresta que este forneceu, pois emperrara no meio do caminho, impedindo que o auror o abrisse por completo.

As pequenas pedras que haviam no caminho de terra estalavam sob a sola do sapato de Harry e eram o único som que ecoava em todo o terreno. Pouco a pouco ele foi se aproximando do que restou da casa e tirou do caminho as velhas faixas de isolamento do Ministério que praticamente se desmancharam sob os seus dedos por estarem sendo castigadas pelo tempo nos últimos anos.

Potter pulou alguns escombros, entrando no que antes foi provavelmente o hall de entrada da mansão. Com algumas colunas e partes do alicerce tendo sobrevivido a explosão, Harry duvidava que fosse capaz de imaginar onde os cômodos da casa ficavam previamente. Mas de uma coisa ele se lembrava bem: o acesso as masmorras.

Mesmo que a mansão tenha ido pelos ares, o relatório do Ministério informou que a masmorra havia ficado relativamente inteira por estar no subterrâneo. A sua estrutura estava abalada, não era recomendado permanecer nela por muito tempo e os aurores fizeram uma rápida varredura do local e saíram antes que as paredes desabassem a sua volta. E quando tentavam usar magia para estabilizá-la, essa sempre entrava em conflito com os resquícios do feitiço explosivo que estava nas paredes, as tornando ainda mais instáveis.

O aviso do Ministério era o de não entrar na área do crime que era a mansão Malfoy sem autorização prévia e acompanhamento de uma equipe especializada. Mas Harry estava com pressa, precisava de pistas para ontem e seguir as normas nunca foi o seu forte mesmo. Assim como ser sensato.

Logo ele atravessou outra faixa de isolamento do Ministério e desceu as escadas que levavam à masmorra, sentindo os degraus de pedra praticamente esfarelarem sob o seu peso. O lugar não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vira. Talvez um pouco mais queimado e mais sombrio. Sob a luz da varinha as paredes de pedra chamuscadas não mostravam nada diferente do que Harry esperava encontrar. A porta de ferro estava toda retorcida, praticamente derretida, assim como alguns grilhões presos à uma das paredes.

Espera um momento. Grilhões?

Harry não se lembrava de haver grilhões na época em que foi prisioneiro ali. Apenas um amplo espaço, colunas e uma porta que levava a um corredor escurecido. Na verdade, na época pensou que a dita masmorra mais parecia um porão antigo e assustador do que uma prisão em si.

Potter atravessou o espaço rapidamente e lançou a luz da varinha sobre os grilhões. Eles estavam chamuscados, tortos, as correntes derretidas e as algemas enegrecidas. Mas Harry viu os traços familiares de um símbolo curioso. Um círculo com um pentagrama no meio. O auror franziu as sobrancelhas, largou as algemas e mirou a luz da varinha no chão. O chão estava chamuscado, mas algo lhe dizia que se raspasse a fuligem encontraria o mesmo símbolo dos grilhões. E foi o que ele fez.

Com um canivete ele raspou a pedra até que a parte carbonizada se soltasse e deixasse à mostra parte do símbolo que havia sido talhado nela de maneira tão profunda, que havia sobrevivido até mesmo a uma explosão daquele porte.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, o que você estava aprontando? - murmurou e o som do seu celular tocando o fez xingar baixinho, ainda mais que a vibração fez poeira cair sobre os seus cabelos.

Ron e Harry eram uns dos poucos aurores do Ministério que usavam celular pois achavam muito mais cômoda tal maneira de comunicação quando precisavam se separar em um caso. E o mais divertido era que apesar das suas primeiras experiências mal sucedidas com telefones, agora Weasley se entendia com a tecnologia trouxa melhor do que o próprio Harry.

- Me diga que você descobriu alguma coisa. - disse sem nem ao menos ver o número no identificador de chamadas. Poucas pessoas tinham o seu contato e somente meia dúzia delas ligavam para ele em horário de trabalho. Por isso, do outro lado da linha, só poderia ser Ron.

- Daphne Greengrass não acha que Draco Malfoy seja o responsável pela morte da irmã e sobrinhos. - essa era nova. - E você?

- Maribel mentiu para nós. Ela conhece Draco, ao menos o suficiente para ensinar uma coisinha ou outra para ele.

- Como?

- Encontrei o mesmo símbolo que vimos na casa dela em grilhões retorcidos e sob a fuligem no chão da masmorra da mansão Malfoy. - Ron ficou em silêncio por um tempo enervante, o que preocupou Harry. - Ron?

- Eu vi o mesmo símbolo em um livro na casa de Daphne Greengrass.

- Jura? E sabe o que é?

- Armadilha do Diabo.

- Como é?

- Armadilha do Diabo.

- Eu te ouvi. O que eu quero saber é o que diabos é uma Armadilha do Diabo. Sem trocadilhos. - o nome não lhe era estranho, mas Harry não conseguia lembrar de onde o ouvira antes.

- Segundo Greengrass, é uma armadilha usada para aprisionar e incapacitar demônios.

- Demônios?

- Sim.

- Do tipo cuspido dos quintos dos infernos, demônios?

- Acredito que sim.

Harry olhou novamente para a parte do símbolo entalhado no chão e suspirou.

Em que encrenca Draco Malfoy tinha se metido desta vez?

- Há mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Antes de visitar Greengrass eu passei na Divisão de Cooperação Judicial do Departamento e pedi para que eles repassassem para a polícia trouxa os dados sobre o carro de Astoria. O Land Rover estava listado sob os bens dela nos arquivos do Ministério. Eles entraram em contato comigo minutos atrás.

- E? - o coração de Harry começou a bater enlouquecidamente no peito. Eles não poderiam ter dado tanta sorte, poderiam?

- O carro foi visto em Matlock. - Harry prendeu a respiração de ansiedade. - Há dez minutos e está sob monitoramento. Então, quanto tempo leva para você chegar ao Ministério? Há uma chave de portal nos esperando.

Potter nem ao menos deu tchau para Ron, simplesmente desligou antes mesmo que o amigo terminasse de falar e desaparatou rumo ao Ministério da Magia. Desta vez colocaria as mãos em Malfoy e descobriria o que, afinal, estava acontecendo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**HOGWARTS, ESCÓCIA**** – 14 anos antes**

- Você está estranhamente quieta hoje e isso está me dando medo. - Draco comentou enquanto se apoiava com os cotovelos no parapeito da varanda da antiga sala de Adivinhação. A resposta de Astoria foi somente um dar de ombros e ela colocar as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de moletom sob a jaqueta jeans que usava.

- Soube do Collins? - perguntou e Malfoy suspirou, desviando o olhar do rosto sério dela para o lago ao longe.

Collins era um aluno do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa que teve um surto repentino de burrice e coragem e resolveu bater de frente com um dos irmãos Carrow, quando esse teve a brilhante ideia de abordar naquela manhã como assunto na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a maldição Cruciatus. E, sadicamente, ele acreditava que a melhor maneira de aprender era praticando. Praticando a maldição em alunos do primeiro ano e obrigando os alunos mais velhos a fazerem isso.

Michael Collins, com certeza já farto de tudo aquilo como a maioria da escola, escolheu justo aquele momento para deixar claro a sua indignação. Carrow na hora não reagiu, apenas deu um sorriso macabro e de dentes amarelados para o garoto e conclui a aula normalmente. Ou o quão normal alguém pode considerar em ensinar crianças a torturar outras crianças.

Na hora do jantar Amico Carrow surgiu como uma aparição ao lado de Michael na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e declarou que ele tinha uma detenção a cumprir com Aleto na Floresta Negra.

A floresta que naquela noite estava infestada de criaturas de alta periculosidade, entre elas o bando de Fenrir Greyback, pois era lua cheia.

Collins, obviamente, não retornou aquela noite ao dormitório da Lufa-Lufa e pela manhã o seu corpo foi encontrado aos pedaços, rasgado e mordido, na orla da floresta. Aleto dissera a todos que o menino havia se perdido dele durante a detenção, que o procurara por horas a fio, relatara todo o acontecido com uma expressão irritante de divertimento no rosto e como se achasse que realmente estava convencendo alguém. Mas os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam da verdade.

Sabiam que Michael foi usado como exemplo para aqueles que ousassem desafiar a tirania dos Comensais. Que foi Amos Donald, o braço direito de Greyback no bando, que fez de Collins o seu brinquedinho de mastigar. E agora o mesmo Amos rodava a escola como guarda apenas para a sua presença tocar ainda mais terror nos lufa-lufa traumatizados, irritar os grifinórios rebeldes e botar para correr em direções opostas os corvinais e sonserinos cautelosos.

- Collins deveria ter mantido a boca fechada. - Malfoy resmungou e Astoria assentiu com a cabeça.

Não era fã de injustiças, mas nesse ponto Draco tinha razão:

Manter a boca fechada era o que estava mantendo todos eles vivos dentro de Hogwarts. Até mesmo os grifinórios indignados tinham aprendido essa lição rapidamente e ao invés de combates diretos, faziam as coisas na surdina, reunindo colegas e formando um grupo de resistência contra a tirania de Snape e dos Comensais que povoavam a escola.

- Você não podia fazer nada. - Draco comentou na esperança de animá-la.

Nas semanas em que usaram a Torre de Adivinhação como ponto de encontro, Malfoy aprendeu uma coisa ou outra sobre a caçula dos Greengrass.

Aprendeu que Astoria era uma adolescente como outra qualquer. Gostava de ler revistas de fofocas, ouvia música pop e comentava com as colegas de casa sobre as novas celebridades do mundo mágico. Teve uma paixonite por Harry Potter, para o horror de Draco quando ele ouviu isto, e estava no grupo de garotas que vestia-se de maneira desleixada porque prezava o conforto à moda. Tinha notas razoáveis na escola, vez ou outra corava quando Malfoy lhe dava um raro elogio, xingava como um marinheiro do século dezenove e da mãe americana aprendera gírias que deixavam Draco confuso cada vez que ela as dizia.

Em contrapartida, Astoria também era leal aos amigos e não suportava ver as pessoas sofrendo. Sob o sarcasmo e a boca suja havia bastante compaixão e várias foram as vezes que Draco cruzou com ela no corredor durante um dos momentos de diversão dos irmãos Carrow (ou seja, humilhar crianças em público) e viu Greengrass morder o lábio inferior com força e fechar as mãos em um punho para impedir-se de fazer alguma coisa. Em outro dia talvez ela até enfrentasse os Carrow, mas no momento estava em desvantagem. Mesmo que vencesse a briga, haviam outros Comensais na escola que iriam atrás dela para vingarem os companheiros.

Logo, Astoria colocava a rara sabedoria Corvinal que possuía em prática, dava meia volta e continuava o seu caminho, fingindo que não viu nada.

- Acho que esta noite não serei boa companhia. - Draco a ouviu falar e viu que ela observava com uma expressão azeda a figura solitária que andava na orla da floresta.

Ao longe não dava para reconhecer direito quem era, mas Malfoy suspeitava ser Donald. A lua já não estava mais cheia, tinha entrado em sua primeira noite como minguante e após o ataque à Collins, Snape ordenou que a segurança fosse reforçada em torno da floresta para evitar que outro aluno se aventurasse entre as árvores e tivesse o mesmo destino que Michael. O problema era que o diretor encarregou essa tarefa as mesmas pessoas que foram responsáveis pela morte de Collins.

- Collins não vai ser o primeiro nem o último a perder a paciência e bater de frente com os Carrow, sendo punido por causa disto. - Draco comentou quando Astoria passou por ele em direção a porta de vidro que dava acesso a varanda.

- Eu sei.

- Então sabe que se lamentar por todos é bobagem. - Astoria trincou os dentes.

- Eu sei. Mas me deixe ser miserável apenas uma noite. Ser drama queen não é apenas privilégio seu bebê. - disse, dando à ele o seu usual sorriso de escárnio que, naquela noite, parecia um pouco mais apagado. Aquela situação realmente a tinha afetado mais do que Draco poderia imaginar.

- Boa noite então. - desejou com um suspiro e a viu desaparecer sala adentro.

Malfoy ainda ficou alguns minutos observando a lua minguante acima do lago e a figura ao longe sumir em uma curva da orla da floresta e logo depois ele mesmo deu meia volta e foi se recolher. Arriscava o seu pescoço quase toda a noite para ir para aquela sala por causa de Astoria, por causa da companhia que ela proporcionava. Sem ela ali, que graça teria ficar admirando a paisagem com os seus próprios pensamentos como companhia?

Por isso, vinte minutos depois que Greengrass se recolheu, Draco fez o mesmo, somente para acordar no dia seguinte com uma notícia que estava rodando a escola como um rastilho de pólvora e fazendo todos os alunos andarem em grupos murmurando sobre o assunto:

Amos Donald foi encontrado morto na orla da floresta com a cabeça separada do corpo e este praticamente carbonizado. E foi preciso muitos feitiços de reconhecimento para os professores finalmente obterem alguma identidade para os restos mortais.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando ouviu as novidades, imaginando quem seria sádico o suficiente para cometer uma barbaridade dessas. O próprio Greyback? Ele tinha fama para isso, pois deixara o lado animal do lobisomem praticamente sobrepor-se ao humano. Mas arrancar a cabeça e tacar fogo não fazia o estilo dele.

Algum professor? Não. Os únicos professores que teriam ímpetos de se vingarem de Donald eram os aliados de Dumbledore que permaneceram na escola mesmo após a invasão dos Comensais. E eles, assim como os alunos, mantinham-se quietos pois seriam mais úteis vivos do que mortos. Muitas das torturas infligidas aos estudantes foram impedidas pelas habilidades fenomenais com as palavras que McGonagall possuía. Além do mais, nenhum deles aparentava ter tal sangue frio.

- Como assim você não vem? - a pergunta em tom esganiçado tirou Draco de seus devaneios e o fez parar no momento em que ia dobrar uma esquina. Malfoy recuou um passo, usando a parede de pedra para ocultar o seu corpo, e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para permitir-se olhar além do corredor.

Daphne e Astoria estavam alguns passos mais a frente, com Daphne segurando uma bolsa de viagem verde musgo em uma das mãos e uma mochila nos ombros. Não estava uniformizada, o que indicava que não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir para as aulas naquela manhã.

- Não vou, simples assim.

- Astoria, eu não vou partir de Hogwarts e deixar você para trás. - Daphne disse em um tom histérico e Draco suspirou.

Mais um que deixava Hogwarts.

A evasão escolar estava se tornando moda dentro do castelo e Snape até agora não conseguiu descobrir como os alunos saíam da propriedade sem seres detectados. Alarmes deveriam disparar, Hogsmeade possuía feitiços que detectavam aparatações e chaves de portais não autorizadas. O Expresso de Hogwarts estava em Londres. Então, como esses alunos fugiam da escola?

- Eu não vou deixar Hogwarts quando há gente aqui que precisa de mim. - Astoria rebateu irritada e Daphne rolou os olhos.

- Se isso é sobre Michael Collins...

- Não ouviu os boatos irmã? Amos Donald foi encontrado com a cabeça decepada e o corpo carbonizado. - Draco viu Astoria dar a irmã aquele sorriso cheio de segredos e promessas de confusão e Daphne outra vez rolou os olhos.

- É, eu soube. - rosnou entre os dentes trincados e Malfoy teve a sensação de que as irmãs Greengrass tinham mais conhecimento sobre o assunto, sobre o que aconteceu com Donald, do que o próprio diretor e professores. - Astoria, se a questão é proteger os fracos e oprimidos, há outros aqui que farão esse trabalho por você.

Outros? Que outros? Ela falava da dita resistência criada pelos grifinórios e que ninguém via, apenas ouvia falar, e que vez ou outra sabotava as aulas dos professores Comensais, como se isso realmente fosse parar a guerra? Tolos inocentes era o que eles eram.

Astoria manteve-se quieta, não respondendo a pergunta da irmã.

- Por que você fica? - Daphne insistiu. - Por _quem_ você fica? - Draco sentiu o coração acelerar no peito e uma doce ilusão começar a se formar em sua mente.

Desejava imensamente, mais do que pôde imaginar ser capaz de desejar, que Astoria estivesse ficando por ele. Estivesse se arriscando por ele. Era um pensamento egoísta, obviamente, mas Malfoy não era famoso por ser um sujeito desapegado. Era egoísta, admitia sem nenhuma vergonha e por egoísmo não queria perder Astoria. Perder os encontros noturnos na Torre de Adivinhação somente para jogar conversa fora e olhar a mesma paisagem. Perder os poucos momentos em que esquecia da guerra lá fora, que esquecia das máscaras que precisava usar, que esquecia da Marca Negra em seu braço, que esquecia até mesmo que era um Malfoy.

Astoria não se importava que ele era um Malfoy, ou um Comensal da Morte. Ela se importava que ele era Draco. E somente Draco.

A garota não respondeu a irmã que bufou e afastou-se dela um passo, estendendo a bolsa que segurava para a caçula.

- Você está louca? Onde acha que vou esconder isso? - Astoria sibilou.

- Se eu consegui na Sonserina, creio que na Corvinal será ainda mais fácil. - Daphne deu a Astoria o sorriso que Draco já tinha se habituado a ver no rosto da garota mais nova. Por um momento a sonserina pareceu hesitar depois de passar a bolsa para a irmã, mas logo tomou a sua decisão e puxando Astoria pelo ombro a trouxe contra o seu corpo em um abraço curto e desajeitado. - Se cuida irmãzinha.

- Boa sorte. - Astoria desejou de volta e Daphne assentiu brevemente e deu meia volta, disparando corredor abaixo e sumindo em uma esquina.

Draco esperou alguns segundos antes de finalmente sair do seu esconderijo e surgir no corredor, chamando a atenção de Astoria para si.

- Perdida? - perguntou displicente, como se não tivesse acabado de presenciar uma despedida entre as irmãs Greengrass.

Astoria somente encolheu os ombros como resposta e jogou a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo.

- Ficou sabendo do Donald? - continuou. Greengrass havia ficado tão abalada e revoltada como qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts quando ficou sabendo sobre Michael Collins. Portanto, ela estaria no grupo daqueles que não derramaria uma lágrima por Donald.

- Grande perda para a humanidade. - zombou, rolando os olhos e remexendo no bolso de suas vestes. - E antes que eu me esqueça. - estendeu para Draco um cordão de couro com um medalhão do tamanho de um sicle. - Feliz Natal.

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas. Um presente? Astoria estava lhe dando um presente de Natal? Não que esse fosse grande coisa. Uma tira de couro com o dito medalhão na ponta. Este era feito de prata e possuía entalhado nele um símbolo semelhante a um sol e dentro deste sol havia um pentagrama.

Em outros tempos Draco torceria o nariz para a simplicidade da lembrança. Agora, a mesma era extremamente bem vinda e o fazia lembrar com vergonha que ele não tinha comprado nada para Astoria. E como poderia? O Natal perdera todo o significado para ele no segundo em que recebeu a carta de seu pai o intimando a ir para casa nas férias de inverno. Casa essa que ainda era habitada por um certo Lorde das Trevas.

- Eu... - as palavras ficaram entaladas na garganta de Draco quando ele recebeu o presente e rapidamente o prendeu no pescoço, escondendo o cordão e o medalhão sob a gola da camisa enquanto era observado por Astoria que pareceu muito satisfeita dele ter posto o presente em uso e não simplesmente o relegado a algum bolso de suas vestes escolares e esquecido lá.

- Não precisa esquentar a cabeça em retribuir, imaginei que tivesse esquecido mesmo. Mas lembre-se desta data: Dois de Maio.

- Por quê?

- É o meu aniversário e nesse dia se eu não receber nada de você, e de preferência bem caro, aí teremos problemas. - Draco engoliu uma risada diante da ameaça dela.

- Irá para casa nesse feriado? - Astoria fez uma careta.

- Não. Você? Não, não precisa me dizer, só pela expressão feliz que você acabou de fazer presumo que o tio da cara de cobra será o convidado de honra da festa, que haverá orgias sob a lua nova e sangue de bode será derramado sobre símbolos satânicos enquanto novas mentes perturbadas juram lealdade a um sujeito que nem nariz tem mais.

- A sua imaginação às vezes me assusta. - Draco comentou com os olhos largos e Greengrass riu, olhando a sua volta como se procurasse algo ou alguém, o que provavelmente não encontraria. Estavam em um dos poucos corredores de baixo movimento da escola. Era metade do café da manhã e os alunos ainda sussurravam pelos cantos sobre o que acontecera a Amos, enquanto professores se reuniam com agentes do Ministério na sala do diretor para descobrirem quem era o responsável pelo ocorrido.

Por alguma razão o bando de Greyback não mais patrulhava a escola. Acredita-se que o fato de um dos mais influentes da alcateia, e um dos mais fortes, ter sido decapitado e queimado dentro de uma escola que deveria ser segura para Comensais por estar sob o domínio desses, meteu-lhes um pouco de medo. Bem feito, era o que Draco achava com um prazer mórbido.

Greyback e os seus vira-latas se achavam grande coisa por serem mais ágeis e fortes que um ser humano comum, os tornando ótimos batedores e caçadores, e ainda tendo como auxílio a magia que eles desrespeitavam com os seus atos animalescos e desumanos.

- Bem... - Astoria pareceu satisfeita com o que quer que não tenha visto no corredor e deu um passo largo na direção de Draco, envolvendo o pescoço dele com um braço e o pegando de surpresa ao puxá-lo contra o seu corpo menor.

O abraço, como dado mais cedo por Daphne em Astoria, foi desajeitado e breve e mal havia começado, foi encerrado por Greengrass que se afastou com as bochechas levemente rubras e os olhos mirando todos os pontos do corredor, menos o rosto de Malfoy.

- Se cuida Malfoy. E não deixa o babaca da cara amassada zoar com você. - as gírias americanas de Astoria que deixavam Malfoy tonto estavam dando alô de novo.

- Como é? - a garota riu da expressão confusa dele.

- Fique firme e não deixe Você-Sabe-Quem te ferrar.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

- A pessoa só terá poder sobre você se você der a ela esse poder.

- Estamos falando do Lorde das Trevas, Greengrass. Ele não pede exatamente permissão para fazer as coisas. - resmungou e Astoria lhe deu no braço o que deveria ser um soquinho, mas a garota era mais forte do que aparentava ser e o gesto de camaradagem com certeza deixaria uma mancha roxa em Draco.

- Então faça o seguinte: fique quieto, de cabeça baixa e diga sempre "sim senhor" que talvez você sobreviva ao Natal.

- Talvez?

- Eu tenho esperanças. Espero vê-lo de novo depois do feriado Malfoy. Se você morrer... - ela o olhou seriamente e Draco engoliu em seco. - saiba que eu conheço pessoas em lugares que me ajudariam de bom grado a ir para o buraco para onde a sua alma for arrastada apenas para me dar o prazer de chutar o seu traseiro ossudo. - e Malfoy não duvidou disso. Não quando ela o olhava com os olhos verdes carregados com um brilho de determinação.

- Sim senhora. - zombou e ela riu.

- Está aprendendo bebê. Está aprendendo. - gracejou, dando a volta por ele e indo saltitando corredor abaixo.

- Ah! E Astoria? - isso a fez parar em um tropeço. Nos meses em que conviveram um com o outro, se encontrando na surdina na Torre de Adivinhação, eles sempre se chamavam pelo sobrenome, nunca pelo nome, então não era à toa que a jovem tenha ficado surpresa. - Não me chame de bebê. - disse quando ela o olhou por cima do ombro.

- Como quiser... Bebê. - provocou e virou a esquina rapidamente, antes que Draco pudesse reagir, com a sua gargalhada ecoando por um bom tempo nas paredes de pedra do castelo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**MATLOCK, INGLATERRA**** – Agora**

Matlock parecia um cartão postal de férias. Uma típica cidade de montanha com clima ameno, construções antigas, com museus, casas de banho, população onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e vários turistas rodando pelas ruas tirando fotos e conversando em línguas diferentes.

Em outros dias Harry até se interessaria pela paisagem e o que ela tinha a oferecer. Proporia a Gina uma viagem para a cidade para espairecer, deixaria as crianças com Molly e curtiria um final de semana com a esposa no ar fresco da montanha.

Em outros dias.

Hoje Harry estava ali atrás de uma pista que estava prestes a fechar um caso inacabado há quase cinco anos.

- Esse cara deve ter feito algo muito grave para o _SOCA¹ _estar atrás dele. - comentou o delegado que havia os contatado e que os levava em sua viatura direto para o local onde Malfoy estava.

- Matou a mulher e os dois filhos pequenos. - Ron, sentado no banco do carona, esclareceu, e o homem arregalou os olhos e soltou um baixo assovio. Com certeza o máximo que ele deve ter enfrentado em Matlock foi um roubo ou outro. A cidade não parecia ser o tipo de lugar que gerava assassinos. Aliás, quem iria querer matar alguém vivendo em um lugar daqueles?

- Eu deixei dois policiais a paisana vigiando o suspeito. Ele se hospedou em um motel perto da saída da cidade e no último rádio que eles me passaram, disseram que o carro dele ainda estava lá e que o suspeito havia saído a pé e sem carregar nenhum pertence. Provavelmente foi comprar comida ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- E esse rádio foi passado há quanto tempo? - perguntou Harry no banco de trás.

- Dois minutos antes de vocês chegarem. - respondeu o delegado. - Aliás, vocês chegaram rápido heim?

- Estávamos retornando a Londres quando fomos avisado pelo nosso superior sobre o seu contato. - Ron respondeu e o delegado olhou estranho para ele e depois para Harry através do espelho retrovisor.

- Sem carro?

- Nosso carro quebrou em Sheffield. Sem opções para alugar outro, estávamos de táxi. - Harry deu de ombros e o homem ao volante soltou outro assovio baixo.

- Viagem cara.

- Nem imagina. - Ron soltou em um tom divertido, rezando para que a conversa morresse ali. O problema de viajar de chave de portal para encontrar com colaboradores trouxas que não sabiam que estavam ajudando o governo mágico, era as desculpas que os aurores tinham que arrumar para justificar a sua repentina aparição logo após o primeiro contato.

Sorte deles que o Reino Unido era uma ilha extremamente pequena e cuja viagem de carro por grandes distâncias sempre levava algumas horas. Em certos casos, em um trânsito bom, apenas minutos.

A paisagem de casas e comércio foi ficando cada vez mais rara e logo a viatura dobrou em um cruzamento onde havia uma placa que mostrava ser ali a saída para a rodovia. Andaram mais alguns quilômetros pela estrada federal e logo mais à frente viram um pequeno letreiro de um motel piscando à esquerda.

O delegado deu a seta e quebrou para a direita, entrando no estacionamento de um restaurante de beira de estrada e logo em seguida estacionou o carro, desligando o motor e deixando o veículo segundos depois. Harry e Ron o imitaram e enquanto seguiam o delegado viram que dois homens saíram do restaurante e vieram na direção deles, parando em frente ao policial.

- O carro permanece lá. - um dos homens relatou, apontando para o estacionamento do motel onde havia um velho Fiat 147 e uma Land Rover Defender 80 de cor azul marinho. - O suspeito saiu há vinte minutos e seguiu a pé pela rodovia em direção a cidade. Não retornou até o momento. Falamos com o gerente do motel assim que ele saiu e ele disse que o homem chegou na noite passada, identificou-se como John Smith e alugou o quarto doze que contém duas camas queen size.

- Duas camas? - Harry perguntou e o policial a paisana que relatava tudo virou-se para ele com uma expressão indiferente.

- Fiz a mesma pergunta e o gerente me respondeu dizendo que até agora esta foi a solicitação menos estranha que ele recebeu de hóspedes. - Ron e Harry olharam ao mesmo tempo para o motel do outro lado da rua.

- Necessitam de reforços? - o delegado perguntou.

- Não. - Ron respondeu. - Agradecemos a cooperação rapazes, mas assumimos daqui. - os três policiais trouxas abriram a boca para protestar, com certeza achando burrice Potter e Weasley irem abordar um sujeito perigoso sozinhos.

O delegado começou a vocalizar sobre isso, mal notando Harry mover-se a sua volta e ir para trás do trio de oficiais trouxas. Quando o homem estava no meio do seu sermão, sendo apoiado pelos seus subordinados, ele calou-se abruptamente, ganhando uma expressão vazia e um olhar vidrado. Os dois policiais a paisana também ganharam as mesmas expressões e Ron rolou os olhos, recuando um passo enquanto via Harry sair detrás do trio.

- O que você implantou na mente deles? - perguntou enquanto via os três trouxas piscarem lentamente como se o cérebro estivesse pegando no tranco.

O ruim de trabalhar com pessoas sem o conhecimento do mundo mágico era que quando elas começavam a questionar demais a atitude deles, Harry e Ron sempre tinham que apelar para um _Obliviate_ seguido de um feitiço de alteração de memória.

- Que eles vieram aqui para comer a salada de ovos do restaurante que hoje está divina. - Ron riu e acompanhou o amigo quando esse atravessou a estrada na direção do motel, olhando a sua volta incansavelmente a procura de qualquer sinal que fosse do Malfoy.

A passos suaves, ambos cruzaram o estacionamento, aproximando-se lentamente da Land Rover e olhando para dentro do carro. Os assentos possuíam um forro de couro sintético grafite e o chão da parte de trás tinha alguns jornais velhos, embalagens de comida e algumas sacolas vazias. Sobre o painel havia uma revista caça palavras e no porta copos uma garrafa térmica de café. Fora isso, o carro não tinha mais nada em seu interior.

Os dois aurores seguiram caminho, deixando o Rover para trás e indo na direção dos quartos cujas saídas davam direto para o estacionamento, passando porta por porta até chegarem ao número doze.

Ron e Harry sacaram as suas varinhas, posicionando-se cada um em cada lado da porta e Weasley bateu suavemente com os nós dos dedos na madeira.

- Sr. Smith? Gerência do hotel. Podemos falar com o senhor um momento? - chamou Ron. Mesmo que os policiais trouxas tenham dito que Malfoy saíra e não retornara, isso não queria dizer nada. Draco era um bruxo. Ele poderia ter voltado ao quarto do hotel sem os dois oficiais trouxas terem o visto. Bastava aparatar. - Sr. Smith? - chamou novamente, apenas para certificar-se de que Draco estava realmente ausente.

Esperaram mais alguns segundos e quando estavam considerando colocar feitiços de alerta de aparatação na porta e se afastarem para montar tocaia, um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto os parou. O som de algo caindo, algo como uma caixa de metal, chegou aos ouvidos dos dois.

- Sr. Smith? - Ron chamou mais uma vez, mas ninguém veio atender a porta.

Weasley trocou um olhar com Potter que vagarosamente desencostou da parede e pôs-se em frente a porta, apontando a varinha para a fechadura.

- Eu entro e você fica aqui fora cobrindo a retaguarda. Deixe-o pensar que há somente um de nós para termos o elemento surpresa. - Harry disse baixinho e Ronald assentiu com a cabeça, vendo de rabo de olho o amigo murmurar um "_alorromora_" sob a respiração e destrancar a porta. - No três. - sussurrou Harry.

- Um. - começou Ron.

- Dois. - continuou Harry.

- Três! - quando Weasley terminou de dizer três, Harry abriu a porta com a varinha erguida em posição de combate e rapidamente cruzou o batente, apenas para levar o choque de sua vida.

Potter esperava encontrar de tudo naquele quarto de motel naquele dia, menos um garoto de oito anos apontando uma espingarda na direção do seu coração.

**HOGWARTS, ESCÓCIA ****– 13 anos antes**

Draco chegou à entrada da Torre de Adivinhação com atraso, apontou a varinha para o alçapão que Astoria e ele camuflaram, o abrindo, e viu a escada de corda cair automaticamente em sua direção. Em gestos rápidos e precisos ele a escalou e quando terminou de cruzar a entrada, a escada se encolheu e a porta se fechou.

Malfoy não mais precisava do auxílio da luz da varinha para atravessar a sala. Meses a frequentando o tornou familiar com todos os objetos que haviam no caminho e dos quais ele desviava com precisão. A porta de vidro que levava para a varanda já estava aberta, o que dizia que Astoria tinha chegado, como sempre, na hora. Draco rapidamente a cruzou e antes de dar um boa noite que fosse, começou a soltar o verbo.

- Espionagem! Você acredita nisso? O Lorde das Trevas quer que eu faça espionagem. Como se já não me bastasse as missões prévias, agora ele quer que eu espione. E o mais ridículo, os alvos são os alunos de Hogwarts. Quer que eu descubra mais sobre a resistência estudantil feita pelas outras casas. Porque sabe como é, eu sou super popular no momento. Claro que eles vão me contar tudo. A vontade que me deu de mandá-lo para aquele lugar... Mas aí eu lembrei do seu conselho: mantenha a boca fechada e apenas diga sim senhor. Você acredita em uma coisa dessas?

Astoria nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar da paisagem para mirar Draco, apenas soltou um resmungo de escárnio como resposta.

- Vejo que o seu Natal não foi bom.

- Você acha? - Draco desdenhou. - O que vou dizer à ele quando me pedir por relatórios sobre o meu progresso?

- Eu tenho uma sugestão. - ela começou a dizer em um tom seco e cortante e virou-se para encarar Draco com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. - Minta! - rosnou entre dentes e Malfoy engoliu o que quer que fosse dizer em seguida. Não pelo tom hostil com que ela tinha lhe respondido, mas sim pelo fato de que o rosto pálido de Astoria estava marcado por uma trilha de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou em um tom temeroso, porque se Greengrass começasse a chorar na sua frente ele nem saberia o que fazer.

Draco já não era bom em lidar com os próprios sentimentos, quanto mais os sentimentos de uma garota chorosa. Era um pesadelo somente pensar na possibilidade.

- Outras pessoas também têm vidas tão miseráveis quanto a sua. E talvez, somente talvez, eu não esteja a fim de ouvir você reclamar pela enésima vez das consequências dos seus erros.

- Como é? - Draco sibilou em um tom ofendido. Em todo esse tempo Astoria fez tudo, mas nunca lhe jogou na cara a burrice que ele cometera de aceitar a Marca Negra.

- O Lorde das Trevas está atormentando a minha vida, o Lorde das Trevas quer que eu faça isso, o Lorde das Trevas é um cretino sem noção. O Lorde das Trevas é isso, é aquilo. Você reclama tanto dele que estou começando a considerar que o seu problema não é raiva, é paixão reprimida mesmo. - disse azeda e Draco trincou os dentes, apertando as mãos em um punho para impedir-se de sacar a varinha e azarar aquela abusada.

Era realmente muito bom para ser verdade e foi gostoso enquanto durou.

Mas, aparentemente, o encanto tinha se quebrado. Astoria havia perdido o interesse nele e agora o desprezava como todos os outros naquela escola e isso, surpreendentemente, machucava. Imensamente.

- Você é tão cretina Greengrass! Vem de uma família cuja atitude principal é fugir de conflitos. Os seus avós, tios e primos estão todos na Riviera Francesa, a sua irmã fugiu de Hogwarts na primeira oportunidade que teve. Você prega aos quatro ventos que detesta injustiça, mas não a vejo levantando um dedo para fazer nada, nem mesmo juntar-se a resistência estudantil você se junta. Talvez o seu pai tenha sido o único a fazer alguma coisa, embora tenha sido uma atitude extremamente estúpida. Mas o que esperar de um sujeito que se casou com uma trouxa?

Malfoy desdenhou e diria mais se o punho de Greengrass não tivesse se chocado com violência contra a sua boca, abrindo uma ferida e arrancando sangue.

- Você não _ouse_ falar do meu pai! - ela vociferou com o corpo todo tremendo pela fúria mal contida, com mais lágrimas rolando dos olhos e os dentes trincados de raiva. - Não ouse... - Astoria ergueu novamente o punho, mas desta vez Draco foi mais rápido e antes que ela o batesse, a segurou pelos pulsos e impediu qualquer ataque.

Greengrass debateu-se enlouquecidamente, querendo se soltar do aperto do sonserino, mas parecia que toda a raiva estava aos poucos fugindo de seu corpo, deixando apenas o cansaço para trás.

- Você não se atreva... - ela soluçou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Astoria... - Draco murmurou.

- Não... - e antes que Malfoy pudesse reagir, a garota se jogou contra o corpo dele e o abraçou apertado pelo peito, escondendo o seu rosto molhado entre as vestes negras que ele usava. - Ele não resistiu. - disse em uma voz abafada. - Ele não resistiu...

Draco não precisava perguntar quem não resistiu, pois tinha uma vaga ideia.

Entre uma conversa e outra, Astoria comentou algo sobre o pai estar doente, que a captura e tortura por parte dos Comensais durante o verão o deixou fraco. Aparentemente, Phillip Greengrass se tornou mais uma baixa de guerra durante as festas de fim de ano.

- Eu sinto muito Astoria. - Draco falou baixinho ao envolver os seus braços ao redor dela e a apertando ainda mais contra o seu corpo, a deixando chorar em seu peito tudo o que ela precisava chorar. - Eu sinto muito mesmo.

E Malfoy surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele sentia, que pela primeira vez não estava sendo hipócrita em suas palavras. Pela primeira vez ele realmente demonstrava compaixão pelo sofrimento alheio e desejou de todas as maneiras poder abatê-lo. Simplesmente porque ele não gostava de ver Astoria sofrer.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**MATLOCK, INGLATERRA**** – Agora **

Havia um garoto apontando uma arma para Harry. Provavelmente oito anos, quase nove, a mesma idade que o seu filho James, a mesma altura também. O menino tinha cabelos dourados, era pálido, de rosto arrendondado e com sardas pintando as bochechas e o nariz. Os olhos eram cinzentos, vestia calça jeans, moletom e tênis e as mãos pequenas seguravam com uma firmeza impressionante a espingarda mirada no peito de Potter.

- Harry?! - Ron chamou do lado de fora do quarto e Harry percebeu que ficara mais de um minuto encarando de maneira abobada e em silêncio o menino que não se mexera um milímetro que fosse.

- Está tudo bem! - gritou para o amigo, torcendo para que ele não resolvesse entrar no quarto. A criança armada não parecia estar para brincadeiras. Não se os olhos estreitos que o miravam eram alguma indicação.

Potter presumiu que o garoto fosse trouxa, pois ele não parecia nem um pouco intimidado com a varinha erguida em sua mão e quando Harry moveu um centímetro para o lado, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, o menino ergueu mais a espingarda em um gesto de ameaça. Harry prendeu a respiração e lentamente ergueu as mãos no gesto universal de rendição, mas isso não pareceu impressionar o garoto.

- Eu não vou machucar você. - disse com a voz mais suave e calma que conseguiu encontrar, a voz que costumava usar para ninar Lily após a menina ter um pesadelo. A voz que transmitia a sua filha tranquilidade e segurança, mas que não estava causando nenhum efeito no garoto no meio do quarto.

- Benny? - o chamado em uma voz miúda fez Harry piscar repetidamente e desviar o olhar do menino com a espingarda para as camas atrás dele.

O auror não havia percebido antes, mas em uma das camas, a que estava mais próxima da parede dos fundos do quarto, havia um pequeno monte de cobertas. Um monte que se mexeu e mostrou ser outra criança.

- Benny? - a segunda criança chamou mais uma vez, chutando as cobertas e revelando-se para Harry.

Era um menino também. Talvez quatro, cinco anos, a mesma idade que a sua pequena Lily. Era diferente do garoto mais velho, pois tinha cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes, mas usava roupas parecidas com as do menino armado.

- Drew! Atrás de mim! - Benny, Harry supôs que esse fosse o Benny, ordenou. E Drew, ao ver que havia mais alguém no quarto além deles, arregalou os olhos, saiu aos tropeços da cama e correu para trás do garoto mais velho. - Eu sugiro que o senhor dê meia volta e saia por onde veio moço. - Benny rosnou entre dentes, os olhos sempre fixos em Harry e observando todos os movimentos dele.

- Harry?! - mais uma vez Ron chamou do lado de fora da porta. - O que está acontecendo aí dentro?

- Ron! - ele respondeu em um tom levemente desesperado. Havia algo nos olhos de Benny, no modo em como ele empunhava a arma, colocava o seu corpo maior na frente de Drew, que dizia ao auror que o menino atiraria se Harry respirasse de maneira errada. E Potter, sinceramente, não queria ver escrito em seu epitáfio:

_Aqui jaz Harry Potter, aquele que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas e foi derrotado por um garoto de oito anos._

- Ron! Fique onde está, eu lido com isso. - ao menos esperava.

- Eu vou contar até três moço. - Benny ameaçou e Harry respirou fundo.

- Benny, certo? - Benny estreitou ainda mais os olhos na direção de Harry enquanto Drew fechava os dedos nas costas do seu moletom. - Onde estão os seus pais? - o auror perguntou da maneira mais amigável que conseguiu, tendo como resposta somente o olhar atravessado de Benny.

- Benny. - Drew sussurrou às costas de Benny, ou ao menos tentou, pois Harry ainda o ouvia com clareza. - Ele é um monstro? - perguntou com olhos largos, vez ou outra espiando Potter por sobre o ombro do menino mais velho.

- Só há um meio de descobrir. - Benny ergueu mais a espingarda e Harry ergueu mais as mãos.

- Espera! - Harry gritou e Benny hesitou. - Seja lá o que vocês achem que eu seja, garanto que não sou. - o garoto soltou uma risada de escárnio.

- É o que todos eles dizem. - e voltou a erguer a arma, com o dedo perigando a pressionar o gatilho. - Largue a varinha. - ordenou e Harry se surpreendeu. Talvez o menino não fosse tão trouxa quanto pensou, sem trocadilhos.

- Sabe o que eu sou? - perguntou, dando um minúsculo passo à frente, o que fez Benny recuar outro, levando Drew consigo.

- A varinha! Largue! - ordenou mais uma vez, mas Harry pôde perceber um leve tremor na voz do menino. Benny parecia estar perdendo a convicção, o que fez Potter respirar aliviado.

Empunhando uma arma ou não, Benny ainda era uma criança e por mais corajoso que fosse, com certeza ainda hesitaria em atirar em um homem adulto, mesmo que fosse em legítima defesa.

- Benny, eu realmente não quero te machucar, apenas ajudar. - Harry deu outro passo à frente e Benny arregalou os olhos, dando três passos para trás e praticamente arrastando Drew consigo.

- Não me interessa! Eu quero que você saia daqui! Agora! - as mãos pequenas segurando a arma começavam a vacilar e Potter pensou que talvez só mais um pouco, se ele conseguisse conversar com Benny só mais um pouco seria capaz de desarmá-lo e finalmente descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Benny...

- Para de dizer o meu nome! - Benny vociferou. - E largue a varinha!

- Eu realmente acho que não... - um clique soou atrás de Harry e um cano frio encostou na parte detrás de sua cabeça, seguido de uma voz arrastada e absurdamente familiar.

- Eu sugeriria fazer o que ele mandou Potter.

Harry arregalou os olhos e fez menção de se virar, mas a arma foi pressionada com mais força em sua cabeça, o fazendo ficar parado no lugar.

- Nem pense nisso Potter. Largue a varinha! - veio a ordem e Harry perdeu o fôlego.

Se era Malfoy às suas costas, e ele tinha certeza que era, então ele havia passado por Ron, pois Potter não ouvira nenhum som de aparatação. Então a probabilidade era a de que Ron... Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida no peito.

- Ron... - balbuciou, com pânico e raiva crescendo dentro de si.

- Weasley no momento está no mundo dos sonhos e quando acordar desejará não ter feito. Largue a varinha Potter! - mandou mais uma vez e, vendo-se em desvantagem, Harry soltou a varinha. - Mãos nas costas.

- O quê?

- Potter, talvez a sua situação não esteja exatamente clara aqui. Está desarmado e eu estou apontando uma 9 mm para a sua cabeça. _Diretamente_ para a sua cabeça. E, diferente de Benny, eu não vou hesitar em atirar.

- Seria capaz de atirar em mim na frente de crianças? - Harry debochou.

- Sou um assassino procurado, esqueceu Potter? Você ficaria chocado com o que eu sou capaz de fazer. - a voz gélida causou um arrepio de temor que desceu a espinha de Potter. - Mãos nas costas. - mandou e desta vez Harry obedeceu, sentindo um par de algemas fechar em seus pulsos e logo depois a arma afastar-se de sua cabeça. Mas o auror não se enganava em pensar que ela não estava mais apontada para si. - Caminhe vagarosamente para o outro lado do quarto. - Potter trincou os dentes e fez o que Malfoy mandou, caminhando lentamente pelo quarto, passando por Benny que ainda empunhava a espingarda e Drew que escondia-se atrás dele, até chegar a parede oposta, onde virou para finalmente encarar Malfoy.

E o que viu o pegou de surpresa.

Malfoy era mais diferente ao vivo do que na foto capturada pela câmera de segurança.

Os cabelos platinados agora eram em um tom de loiro mais escuro e estavam despenteados. Ele usava um casaco de moletom sob uma jaqueta jeans, calças jeans e botas de escalada. Havia ficado mais alto do que na época de escola, os ombros estava mais largos, o rosto não era mais tão pontiagudo e os olhos cinzentos mais escuros que o de costume. Segurava a arma com firmeza na mão esquerda e o dedo no gatilho indicava que qualquer gracinha de Harry, ele iria disparar.

- Ben, Drew, para o carro. - ordenou aos dois meninos e Harry viu Drew correr e calçar um par de tênis que acendia quando ele pisava no chão, recolher uma mochila do Batman sobre uma das cadeiras do quarto e sumir porta afora. Benny logo o seguiu, depois de pegar uma mochila ao pé da cama com o logo do Ben 10, receber de Draco um molho de chaves enquanto em troca entregava para ele a espingarda.

Malfoy nem ao menos virou-se para ver as duas crianças desaparecerem pela porta, confirmar se elas tinham realmente ido para o carro, apenas permaneceu com os olhos fixos em Harry enquanto recuava pouco a pouco em direção a saída e parava perto do batente da porta.

Draco dobrou os joelhos levemente, largando a espingarda sobre uma das duas bolsas de viagem que Harry não havia reparado antes, e segurou nas alças de ambas, as trazendo consigo quando ergueu-se mais uma vez a sua altura original. Potter, por seu lado, ao perceber que estava prestes a deixar um fugitivo da justiça escapar mais uma vez, fez de tudo para se soltar das algemas que o prendia. Afinal, mesmo sem varinha ele ainda tinha magia e conhecia um feitiço ou outro não verbal e que não necessitava de varinha. Principalmente feitiços para arrombar coisas.

O problema é que quando ele tentou fazer isto com as algemas, essas apenas esquentaram de maneira perigosa, queimando os pulsos de Harry e o fazendo pular no lugar.

Malfoy deu um sorriso escarninho diante da reação dele.

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Um conselho para você: há coisas na vida que nem mesmo Hogwarts ensina. - zombou e com a arma ainda apontada para Harry, saiu do quarto.

Harry correu assim que Draco sumiu porta afora, na estúpida tentativa de conseguir impedi-lo, mas ao passar pelo batente encontrou um Ron desacordado e Malfoy acabando de jogar as bolsas dentro do carro. E entrando no mesmo, posicionou-se atrás do volante, bateu a porta do lado do motorista, deu a partida e saiu do estacionamento cantando pneus.

E foi somente quando o Land Rover desapareceu ao dobrar em um cruzamento que Potter deu-se conta de uma coisa:

Aparentemente, Scorpius e Nico Malfoy não estavam tão mortos quanto o Ministério pensou.

**HOGWARTS, ESCÓCIA ****– 13 anos antes**

O feitiço estourou na parede acima da cabeça de Astoria, mas isso não a fez diminuir nem um pouco a velocidade de sua corrida. Pelo contrário, a garota apenas acelerou os passos e quando outro feitiço passou zunindo perto de sua orelha que ela reagiu.

Astoria girou sobre as solas dos sapatos, com a varinha já erguida na direção do seu atacante.

- _Incarcerous_! - gritou e cordas surgiram em pleno ar e começaram a envolver o Comensal como uma cobra prestes a esmagar o almoço.

A garota não perdeu muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Rapidamente deu as costas para o seu atacante, antes mesmo que o corpo desse chegasse ao chão, e voltou a correr.

Um segundo depois dobrou uma esquina, parando de supetão ao ver que o corredor na sua frente parecia uma zona de guerra. Literalmente.

Aliás, Hogwarts inteira estava em guerra desde o momento em que o diretor Snape convocou todo os alunos após o jantar para irem ao Salão Principal porque, aparentemente, Harry Potter encontrava-se dentro da escola.

Os estudantes saíram de suas salas comunais e marcharam até o Salão como se estivessem em um colégio militar, formando fileiras silenciosas em frente ao diretor que começou um discurso sem noção sobre haver um traidor entre eles. Então Harry Potter deu as caras e a confusão foi generalizada quando Potter disse à todos que Snape havia matado Dumbledore.

Um duelo começou, Snape fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas e a voz de Você-Sabe-Quem ecoou por toda a escola como um agouro. O que não deixou de ser verdade, pois pânico se instalou logo em seguida, os professores aliados de Dumbledore correram para reforçarem as barreiras da escola, minutos depois uma explosão fez tremer todo o castelo e a batalha final começou.

Nesse ínterim, Astoria já tinha dispersado com os outros alunos a procura de uma pessoa em específico: Draco Malfoy.

Draco havia sido intimado a retornar para casa durante o feriado de Páscoa, sabe-se lá por quê, e desde então Astoria não o viu mais.

Por isso que agora ela corria desesperadamente por corredores sendo destruídos em duelos entre Comensais, aurores, estudantes e aliados de Dumbledore. Pela quarta vez naquela noite ela desviou de um feitiço errante que não a acertou por pouco e por isso não viu o pedaço de pedra no meio do caminho.

O tombo foi doloroso, fez as costelas de Greengrass estalarem com o impacto, ralou os seus joelhos e as palmas de suas mãos e tirou-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Com um gemido ela tentou se levantar, apenas para gritar de dor quando um feitiço a atingiu no quadril e a arremessou longe. O segundo impacto, desta vez contra uma parede, fez uma dor aguda e lancinante descer pela espinha de Astoria.

Ela tentou se levantar mais uma vez, piscando os olhos para se livrar das lágrimas e desembaçar a visão. E quando isso aconteceu, ela desejou ficar momentaneamente cega.

O rosto deformado de Fenrir Greyback estava na sua frente, com o seu hálito podre que fez mais lágrimas voltarem aos olhos dela. Ele sorria de maneira macabra, com dentes amarelados e caninos mais afiados do que os de um ser humano normal. A varinha em punho estava apontada diretamente para a testa de Astoria e ela percebeu com horror que a sua própria varinha estava a metros de distância. Completamente fora do seu alcance.

Astoria encolheu-se contra a parede, esperando que, de alguma maneira, a pedra se abrisse e a engolisse. Nada aconteceu e a cara feia de Fenrir continuava na sua frente. O sorriso dele ficou mais largo, com certeza adorando a expressão de desespero no rosto da jovem, enquanto farejava a apreensão e medo emanar de cada poro do corpo dela.

Fenrir afastou-se um passo e ergueu mais a varinha. Astoria engoliu em seco. Estava prestes a ser morta por um lobisomem disfarçado de bruxo e com certeza a sua mãe teria um chilique se a visse agora. E foi pensando nisto que Greengrass inspirou longamente e lançou o seu melhor olhar arrogante para Greyback, que franziu a testa ao ver a mudança repentina na garota. Mesmo assim ele não abaixou a varinha um milímetro e a mesma começou a brilhar com o feitiço que daria cabo em Astoria.

Entretanto esse não veio. O que veio foi um estampido que ecoou por todo o corredor e que fez Fenrir tropeçar, quase cair sobre Astoria, soltar um rosnado irritado e olhar por sobre o ombro.

Daphne estava na entrada do corredor com uma espingarda em punho, a qual ela engatilhou. A sua coxa direita estava envolta em trapos ensanguentados. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava calça jeans, tênis, camiseta e por cima desta uma camisa de flanela de botões. Presa na cintura havia uma faca de caça e a expressão dela não era das mais felizes.

- A minha irmã não seu animal! - grunhiu, atirando novamente sobre Greyback que recuou mais uma vez diante do impacto da bala, afastando-se mais um passo de Astoria. O lobisomem rosnou ameaçador, mas Daphne nem se abalou com os enormes caninos apontados em sua direção.

Fenrir ergueu varinha e a mirou em Daphne que não permitiu que ele nem tomasse fôlego para proferir o feitiço, apenas engatilhou novamente a espingarda e atirou, repetindo o gesto umas três vezes até que Greyback recuou mais alguns passos, cambaleante, abaixou o braço, deixando a varinha cair e rolar no chão enquanto sangue borbulhava por entre lábios secos, e caiu de joelhos em frente a garota cuja arma ainda estava erguida.

Astoria aproveitou a situação para colocar-se de pé e recolher a sua varinha antes perdida, indo para o lado da irmã assim que Greyback caiu de joelhos em frente a Daphne depois da saraivada de tiros que recebeu. Os olhos da corvinal permaneceram no lobisomem durante todo o percurso até chegar a Daphne, parando ao lado da irmã, mas Fenrir não reagiu a movimentação dela. Os seus olhos vidrados estavam fixos na mais velha das irmãs Greengrass, fazendo par com uma expressão chocada como se não acreditasse em ter sido derrotado por uma criança.

- Do que eram feitas essas balas? - Astoria perguntou, sentindo-se a cada segundo ainda mais incomodada com o olhar vazio de Greyback sobre ela.

- Prata com acônito. - Daphne respondeu e Astoria soltou um assovio baixo enquanto via a irmã ir até Fenrir e cutucá-lo com a boca do cano da espingarda na testa. Greyback balançou diante do cutucão para logo em seguida o seu corpo tombar para o lado, sem vida. - Acho que ele morreu. - Daphne zombou e Astoria rolou os olhos.

- Sério mesmo?

- Muito cedo para as piadas? - Astoria não a respondeu. Até porque naquele exato momento a voz de Voldemort novamente soou pela escola como um agouro trazido pelo vento, anunciando a morte de Harry Potter.

- Isso, definitivamente, não é bom. - comentou Astoria enquanto Daphne apontava a espingarda para o chão, dava um relance pela janela do corredor, para o pátio abaixo desta e que era iluminado pelo sol que terminara de nascer e por onde vinha uma procissão de Comensais da Morte liderados por um Voldemort triunfante. Ao lado do Lorde das Trevas estava Hagrid que carregava em seus braços o corpo de Harry Potter.

- Vamos! - comandou Daphne, segurando a irmã pelo punho e a puxando.

- Para onde? - protestou Astoria, deixando-se arrastar pela irmã que mancava e cujo ferimento na perna havia voltado a sangrar.

- Embora. Você não acredita que eu voltei à Hogwarts, quase virei brinquedinho de troll, para lutar com os amiguinhos de Dumbledore, acredita? - Astoria rolou os olhos diante do sarcasmo da irmã. Às vezes esquecia que Daphne era uma sonserina até a alma, apesar de não parecer. Além de ser super protetora e extremamente mandona.

- Não! - Astoria disse convicta, soltando-se da mão da irmã e recuando um passo.

- Astoria. - Daphne soltou exasperada. - Caso você não ouviu, Potter morreu. A guerra acabou e não foi bem o melhor lado que venceu. Agora é salve-se quem puder.

- Ainda não. - havia uma razão pela qual Astoria estava correndo desesperadamente por entre bruxos duelando e escombros do castelo. Precisava encontrar Draco, fazer com ele o que Daphne tinha vindo fazer com ela ao retornar para Hogwarts para buscá-la. E não sairia dali sem ele.

- Seja quem ele for, já informo que não o aprovo. - Daphne resmungou e Astoria abriu um largo sorriso, aproximado-se da irmã em um pulo e sapecando um beijo na bochecha dela. - Tome. - continuou, retirando do cós da calca uma automática e entregando a garota mais nova.

Uma explosão tremeu toda a escola mais uma vez e gritos ecoaram, vindos de todos os lados. Pela janela, as garotas viram as luzes de feitiços cruzando o pátio lá em baixo e Daphne arriscou uma espiada pelo parapeito.

- Hum, quem diria. Potter não está tão morto assim. - resmungou e Astoria riu, prendendo a arma na parte de trás da calça de seu uniforme coberto de fuligem. Daphne soltou um suspiro sofrido e apoiou a espingarda no ombro. - Eu vou fazer uma ronda, ver se caço mais alguma coisa. - Astoria mirou o rosto pálido da irmã e depois desceu os olhos para o ferimento na perna dela. - Isto? Um arranhão. - a corvinal sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, soltando um suspiro exasperado. Era bem a cara de Daphne ignorar os seus ferimentos. Ela poderia ter uma faca atravessada no coração que diria que não era nada.

- Tome cuidado. - desejou a menina mais nova, sabendo que não adiantaria argumentar com a sonserina quando ela estava no modo caçada.

As irmãs se separaram em uma intercessão e Astoria seguiu caminho para o Salão Principal onde parecia que a batalha principal estava acontecendo, se os sons ecoando pelas paredes fossem alguma indicação. Freou em sua corrida ao dobrar uma esquina e ver um corpo dar um voo raso e desaparecer escada abaixo. As vestes negras emboladas a membros não a possibilitou diferenciar o desconhecido de Comensal, auror ou aluno, mas quando ela se virou e viu que no oposto do corredor estava a Dama Cinzenta, também conhecida como Helena Ravenclaw, segurando uma varinha espectral, Astoria deduziu que o Lorde das Trevas tinha acabado de perder mais um aliado.

Helena assentiu para a jovem, que se perguntou como um fantasma tinha conseguido manifestar magia, mas resolveu deixar esse assunto para mais tarde quando outra explosão soou pelos corredores, um grito gutural a acompanhou e então veio o silêncio.

Astoria parou de súbito, arfando e esperando apreensiva pelo que viria a seguir. Da última vez que o silêncio imperou no meio da batalha, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha acabado de anunciar a morte de Harry Potter.

Mas então, gritos vieram de todos os cantos. Gritos de alegria, de comemoração, e o som de passos frenéticos e aparatação acompanhou os gritos. Greengrass olhou pela janela do corredor para ver Comensais fugindo e aurores os perseguindo, conseguindo capturar uns e perdendo outros. Tentou divisar entre a horda desesperada familiares cabelos loiros platinados, mas não encontrou nada. O coração de Astoria parou no peito. Draco tinha que estar vivo, ele _precisava _estar vivo.

Com passos quase arrastados, ela continuou o caminho mais do que familiar para o Salão Principal. Desceu as escadas de degraus destruídos e com um corpo ou outro caído. Passou por professores e alunos, aurores e outros bruxos, até que chegou as grandes portas duplas do Salão.

O movimento dentro desse era intenso. As pessoas levitavam os corpos de companheiros caídos e os alinhavam ao canto da parede, os cobrindo com lençóis conjurados. Quatro aurores montavam guarda ao lado de um corpo em particular. Um corpo que com certeza deveria ser o de Voldemort.

Astoria viu de rabo de olho os cabelos ruivos dos Weasley, acompanhados do próprio Potter que recebia vários parabéns ao mesmo tempo em que era atendido pela Madame Pomfrey. O som de choros chegou aos seus ouvidos, alunos que lamentavam a perda de colegas de escola. Viu Daphne sentada ao lado de um grupo de primeiro anistas da Lufa-Lufa. A espingarda não estava mais em suas mãos, mas estava por perto, com certeza camuflada por algum feitiço. E pelo modo com que os lufa olhavam para ela com surpresa e idolatria, tinha certeza de que apesar de toda a falação, Daphne fizera o que foi ensinada desde berço a fazer: salvar os inocentes dos monstros da noite.

Bruxos começaram a aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, cujas defesas tinham ido ao chão fazia tempos. Mais aurores, curandeiros e familiares de alunos. Astoria continuou a sua procura, desesperando-se a cada segundo em que não conseguia encontrar entre a multidão quem procurava.

Mas então, depois de dois minutos rodando no mesmo lugar, é que ela viu. Três cabeças loiras encolhidos em um canto e isso fez o seu coração vir à boca, os seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e um grito escapar dos seus lábios:

- DRACO!

Draco Malfoy estava encolhido entre o pai e a mãe, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre eles quando ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome. Em um estalo, ele ergueu a cabeça e percorreu os olhos cinzentos pelo Salão. E foi quando ele a viu.

Os cabelos castanhos em desalinho chicoteavam o rosto de Astoria enquanto ela corria em sua direção. O lado esquerdo da face estava manchado de sangue já seco e cuja origem era um corte no supercílio. O robe do uniforme estava rasgado, assim como a calça possuía rasgos nos joelhos que estavam ralados. Ela estava coberta de poeira e lágrimas faziam uma trilha pelas bochechas sujas. E, mesmo assim, Draco achou que ela era a visão mais bela que teve naquele dia. Talvez em toda a sua vida.

Durante a batalha, entre o desespero e uma última tentativa frustrada de voltar as boas graças do Lorde das Trevas ao capturar Potter, durante o fogo na Sala Precisa, o seu resgate pelo próprio rival e a morte de Crabbe, o único pensamento que lhe passava na cabeça era se Astoria estava viva. Ela _precisava _estar viva. Quando Potter o tirou da Sala Precisa, Draco não perdeu tempo chorando a perda de Crabbe, apenas disparou pelos corredores da escola, procurando em cada corpo de aluno caído o rosto de Astoria e agradecendo a todas as divindades quando não o encontrava.

E agora ali estava ela, vindo em sua direção com um brilho de pura felicidade no rosto. Felicidade por vê-lo. Felicidade em saber que ele também estava vivo. E Draco só teve uma reação:

Levantou-se do chão em um pulo e quando Astoria aproximou-se o suficiente, a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou contra si, selando os lábios dela com os seus.

Draco a sentiu ofegar contra a sua boca um segundo antes dos braços dela o envolverem pelo pescoço e grudar os seus corpos de modo que nem uma brisa de ar era capaz de passar por entre eles, tornando um beijo que começou de maneira suave e desajeitada em algo sedendo e desesperado.

Quando se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes, sob os olhares chocados de alguns bruxos que os rodeavam e sorriam feito dois idiotas.

- Ah, Astoria? - Draco murmurou, apoiando a testa na dela.

- Hum...?

- Feliz aniversário. - Astoria piscou várias vezes antes de cair na gargalhada.

- E o meu presente? - provocou e Draco a beijou de novo.

O presente podia esperar.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**MATLOCK, INGLATERRA**** - Agora**

- Ron! - Harry gritou, dando um pulo no lugar quando a algema novamente queimou os seus pulsos. Weasley se afastou, os olhos piscando intensamente e com as pupilas dilatadas. Malfoy estava certo: a pancada que o ex-Comensal deu no ruivo deixou sequelas. Leia-se: uma bruta dor de cabeça.

Ron abaixou a varinha, a apontando para o chão, enquanto Harry soltava um bufo frustrado e sentava-se na calçada em frente aos quartos do motel.

- Talvez seja melhor eu chamar o apoio e resgate. Com a dor de cabeça que estou não garanto nos aparatar de volta a Londres sem deixar pedaços para trás. - Ron sugeriu e Harry soltou outro bufo irritado.

A equipe de apoio e resgate era uma equipe formada por aurores com treinamento médico e que se achavam sempre a última bolacha do pacote. Eles sempre eram requisitados para resgatar aurores em campo que estavam feridos ou, por alguma razão, impossibilitados de usarem a sua magia.

E obviamente quer vir resgatar Harry Potter sempre ocasionava duas reações distintas: ou eles agiam como um bando de _fangirls_ histéricas ou espalhavam para o Ministério inteiro que Potter não era lá grandes coisas. Não se não conseguia se livrar de um simples par de algemas.

- Tarde demais amigo. - Ron afastou-se, ignorando o olhar contrariado de Harry, e recolheu o seu celular, começando a discar o numero da equipe. Eles eram os outros poucos aurores que usavam o aparelho trouxa, como previamente mencionado.

Potter suspirou derrotado e enquanto via o amigo conversar com alguém do outro lado da linha começou a reavaliar o que tinha acontecido.

Além de estar completamente diferente do rapaz que conheceu em Hogwarts, Malfoy tinha enganado o Ministério em relação a morte de Nico e Scorpius. Porque aqueles dois meninos eram Nico e Scorpius, independentemente dos nome pelos quais respondiam agora. E se Malfoy havia conseguido forjar isso, o que mais ele conseguiu? Será que Astoria estava realmente morta?

- O resgate está a caminho. - Ron havia voltado para perto de Harry e sentado-se ao seu lado, esfregando a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos para ver se isso dispersava a sua dor de cabeça. Malfoy sabia como render alguém inconsciente, e de maneira bem dolorosa.

Dez minutos depois da ligação de Weasley, o som baixo de ar sendo sugado como um aspirador, o som causado pelas chaves de portais ao abrirem mais uma porta no espaço, chegou aos ouvidos dos dois aurores previamente em silêncio e Harry ergueu a cabeça já esperando pelo pior... Que não veio, pois quem tinha acabado de surgir no estacionamento do motel havia sido Hermione.

- Você realmente achou que eu iria chamar alguém da equipe do mala do Zacharias Smith? - Ron comentou e por um lado Harry estava agradecido pela esperteza do amigo. Por outro, as suas orelhas já doíam pelo sermão que estavam prestes a receber de Hermione.

- O que foi que vocês aprontaram agora? - ela disse em um tom exasperado, marchando na direção deles e com os seus saltos clicando no chão de concreto do estacionamento. Pela maneira com que estava vestida: saia social e blazer sobre uma camisa de botões, Ron com certeza a tirou do escritório, no meio do expediente, com o seu pedido de ajuda.

- Deixamos um suspeito fugir. - Potter resmungou e ao seu lado Ronald soltou um ruído de escárnio.

- Nós é muita gente amigo. _Você_ deixou Malfoy algemá-lo com algo que repele magia e depois fugir. - Potter fuzilou o ruivo com o olhar. Ele não precisava ficar esfregando o sal ferida.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis. - Hermione interrompeu qualquer propensa discussão entre os dois homens e dirigiu-se à Harry, ajoelhando-se atrás dele e avaliando as algemas e as marcas de queimado que elas deixaram nos pulsos do amigo. - Muito interessante. - murmurou.

As algemas possuíam vários símbolos entalhados no metal que não aparentava ser simplesmente ferro, não pela maneira com que estava polido e brilhava contra a luz do sol da tarde.

- Ele repele magia? - perguntou e viu a cabeça de Harry assentir em concordância. - Vocês tentaram abrir da maneira convencional? - Hermione não precisava ver o rosto do amigo para saber que ele rolava os olhos para ela. Os ombros tensos eram uma boa indicação.

- E uma boa ideia... se tivéssemos a chave. - Potter zombou.

- Às vezes eu não acredito que vocês dois são aurores treinados. - Hermione rebateu irritada e retirou de entre as mechas do cabelo alguns grampos que o prendia, começando a cutucar o cadeado das algemas.

Dois minutos depois as algemas se abriram com um clique e Hermione as balançou nas pontas dos dedos na frente do rosto de Harry que torceu o nariz em uma careta enquanto ignorava Ron rindo ao seu lado em zombaria.

Potter esfregou os pulsos feridos, na vã esperança de assim aliviar a dor, mas os próprios estavam praticamente em carne viva e precisariam de muito unguento mágico para cicatrizarem.

- Hermione? - chamou e a mulher parou por um minuto de examinar Ron, verificar se ele tinha alguma concussão, para olhar para Harry. - Há a possibilidade de um bruxo forjar a própria morte? - com trouxas essa possibilidade existia. Mas, no mundo mágico, certas coisas eram mais complicadas de se falsificar. O próprio óbito era uma delas.

- Não que eu saiba. Por quê? - perguntou e Harry começou a contar para ela o que tinha ocorrido desde o momento em que chegaram em Matlock até a hora em que entrou no quarto do hotel para encontrar duas crianças, com uma delas apontando uma arma para ele, terminando com a aparição de Draco Malfoy e a sua fuga.

- Eu tenho certeza que aqueles meninos eram Scorpius e Nico Malfoy. A idade bate e agora relembrando o acontecido, eles possuíam uma certa semelhança com Draco e Astoria.

- Não faz sentido Harry. Eles morreram na mesma hora que Astoria, talvez com alguns segundos de diferença, o arquivo nem sempre é preciso no horário, mas é exato quanto a aparição e cessão de assinaturas mágicas. E eu mesma cuidei da papelada já que Astoria era funcionária do meu Departamento.

- Na verdade há uma maneira, mas ela não é usada há séculos exatamente por isso. - Ron comentou com um olhar distante, fixo na estrada além do estacionamento.

- Se importa de elaborar? - Harry perguntou irritado quando depois de segundos o amigo não disse mais nada.

- Antes de o Beijo do Dementador ser implantado como forma de punição máxima do Ministério a bruxos criminosos, uma outra maneira era bloquear a magia deles de modo que eles não fossem mais uma ameaça a sociedade e despachá-los para prisões trouxas. O problema veio quando o sistema de detecção automática de assinaturas mágicas foi criado. O número de nascidos trouxas estava aumentando e o Ministério precisava de uma maneira mais eficaz de monitorá-los.

Ron ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos e Harry estava começando a considerar que a pancada tinha sido mais forte do que ele imaginou.

- Só que no momento em que a magia do bruxo é bloqueada, a assinatura dele deixa de existir. - o ruivo completou.

- E o sistema interpreta isto como morte. - Hermione concluiu. - É brilhante! - exclamou assombrada e Potter a olhou feio. - O quê? Você tem que admitir que foi bem inteligente da parte do Malfoy.

- Pode ser. Mas aí fica a pergunta: por quê? Por que Malfoy bloqueou os poderes dos filhos e desapareceu depois da morte da esposa? Isso se Astoria estiver morta mesmo.

- Crianças não têm controle da própria magia. O Ministério com certeza seria capaz de localizar Malfoy através dos filhos. - explicou Hermione. - E se ele é o principal suspeito...

- Não tenho mais tanta certeza assim de que ele é suspeito. - Potter murmurou.

- Olha Harry! Uma Armadilha do Diabo. - os olhos de Hermione e Harry foram para Ron que erguia as algemas cheias de símbolos na altura dos olhos.

Potter grunhiu. Novamente a tal Armadilha do Diabo, que eles sabiam para o que servia, mas não entendiam o porquê de Astoria e Malfoy estarem a usando.

- Espera um segundo! - Hermione praticamente arrancou as algemas das mãos do marido. - Eu conheço este símbolo! - Harry inclinou-se na direção da amiga para ver qual símbolo ela se referia. Tratava-se de um sol com um pentagrama no centro deste. - Astoria tinha uma tatuagem como essa no pulso. Dizia que era para proteção. - e daí? Pensou Potter. - Mas aí eu fiquei curiosa e procurei mais sobre o assunto. Na verdade é uma tatuagem anti-possessão.

- E? - Harry indagou.

- Eram símbolos usados por druidas para evitar que espíritos e demônios se apoderassem do corpo de mortais e causassem terror em terra. - continuou a mulher e Potter rolou os olhos.

- E Astoria poderia ter achado o desenho interessante e resolveu gravar no corpo. Isso não quer dizer nada. - completou em tom azedo.

Estava mal humorado, quem poderia culpá-lo? Ron ainda estava voltando ao mundo terreno depois da pancada que levou, Malfoy tinha escapado, ele descobriu que os filhos do casal não estavam tão mortos assim, adicionando mais lenha naquela fogueira. Agora uma grande interrogação surgia na história: se Scorpius e Nico estavam vivos, havia chances de Astoria também estar. E para onde virava dava de cara com aquela maldita Armadilha do Diabo que não lhe esclarecia nada.

- Hum... - Weasley murmurou, chamando novamente a atenção de Harry e Hermione para ele. - O relatório do Ministério informou que Draco não deixou a mansão uma vez sequer no dia em que Astoria morreu. Então, como ele realizou o ritual necessário para o bloqueio dos poderes dos filhos se ele só foi embora de casa depois dessa explodir?

Ron tinha razão. Os alarmes de monitoramento do Ministério não soaram informando sobre a violação de Draco de sua pena em nenhuma vez no dia da morte de Astoria, só o fizeram quando a mansão foi pelos ares. E eram alarmes complexos, que restringiam Malfoy a propriedade e bloqueavam qualquer tentativa dele de sair desta. Feitiços que se desfizeram no momento em que a casa dos Malfoy, aquilo que ancorava o feitiço, deixou de existir.

- A mansão não explodiu para acobertar o assassinato, ela explodiu para desfazer os feitiços de monitoramento sobre Malfoy. - Harry concluiu.

- Oh meu... - Hermione ofegou e ambos os aurores viraram-se na direção dela. A mulher estava com os olhos largos e cobria a boca com ambas as mãos. - Malfoy estava sendo monitorado. Logo, se ele colocasse feitiços explosivos na mansão isso alertaria o Ministério em segundos. A magia dele estava sendo monitorada. Isso só pode significar... - Ron pareceu ficar curado de sua dor de cabeça em um segundo ao acompanhar o raciocínio da esposa.

- Astoria colocou o feitiço e o ativou. - concluiu por ela.

- Astoria Malfoy se matou? - Harry soltou incrédulo. - Por quê? - o avaliador responsável pelo caso de Malfoy sempre dizia em seus relatórios que o casal Malfoy era um casal apaixonado e bastante unido. Então, o que levaria Astoria a cometer suicídio?

- Onde vocês disseram que conseguiram a pista do paradeiro de Malfoy? - Hermione perguntou.

- Meanwood. Aparentemente ele foi visitar uma médium que vive lá. - Ron respondeu. Tecnicamente não deveriam estar divulgando detalhes sobre o caso a uma civil, ainda mais a promotora do Ministério que tinha como responsabilidade levar suspeitos a julgamento e ser totalmente imparcial em seus casos. Mas o que os seus superiores não sabiam, não os afetava. E não era a primeira vez que a jovem Sra. Weasley auxiliava a dupla em um caso. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Símbolos anti-possessão – Hermione começou a listar e os dois homens já podiam ouvir as engrenagens funcionando dentro da mente brilhante dela. - Armadilha do Diabo, médium... O cristãos acreditam que suicidas ao morrerem vão direto para o Inferno. - Harry riu em deboche enquanto Ron piscou os olhos repetidamente.

- Você acha que Astoria se matou para ir para o Inferno? - zombou.

- Não, não. - Hermione o interrompeu. - Quando os aurores recuperaram os corpos dos Comensais da Morte depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, Greyback estava entre eles. O laudo dizia que ele foi morto com balas de prata banhadas em acônito e havia entalhado nas balas essa Armadilha do Diabo. - como ela sabia disso, Ron e Harry nem queriam saber.

Haviam estudado esse caso na Academia. Os legistas ficaram surpresos ao encontrarem as balas dentro do corpo do lobisomem, mas não conseguiram compreender como em meio a uma batalha mágica, alguém conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts portando uma arma trouxa. E no meio da confusão não haveria como saber quem foi, afinal, que deu cabo de Greyback.

Outro caso que eles estudaram foi o de Amos Donald. Harry tinha que confessar que o lobisomem mereceu o que teve depois de ter matado Michael Collins. Mas a morte dele em si foi bastante esquisita. Cabeça decepada e corpo queimado. E, curiosamente, amostras de prata foram encontradas no corpo. Quem cortou a cabeça de Donald havia usado um facão de prata.

O instrutor havia passado os dois casos a classe e pedido para eles conjecturarem que tipo de pessoa poderia ter cometido tal crime. Várias hipóteses foram levantadas, mas nenhuma acertada até que o próprio professor ofereceu a sua teoria.

- Como eu sou estúpido! - Harry deu um tapa estalado na própria testa. - Estudamos o caso Greyback na Academia. Ele e Amos Donald, e o nosso instrutor teorizou algo sobre o assunto. Você se lembra Ron? - Ronald franziu as sobrancelhas e em seguida assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se lembrava.

- Caçadores. - disse. - Eles são praticamente uma lenda urbana na comunidade mágica. - continuou o ruivo. - A maioria dos bruxos nem mais lembram da existência deles e os que lembram são aqueles que vêm de gerações e gerações de sangue puros.

- Caçadores? - Hermione perguntou curiosa. Às vezes o marido dela a surpreendia com o conhecimento de coisas que somente são ensinadas a sangue puros. Passado de geração para geração de bruxos e que nem ao menos escrito em livros estava. Era impressionante saber que estava há vinte anos vivendo na comunidade mágica e ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

- Trouxas que caçam os monstro da noite. - Harry respondeu. - Lobisomens, fantasmas, vampiros, bruxos... Um outro tipo de bruxos pelo que o nosso instrutor falou. Todos esses monstros que você vê em filmes de terror? Eles caçam. E, entre os monstros, aparentemente, demônios. - e por isso da maldita Armadilha do Diabo.

- Sinceramente Harry... - Hermione rolou os olhos. - Você vê Malfoy como um caçador? Orgulhoso sangue puro que fugiu gritando feito uma garotinha da floresta proibida em uma noite de detenção?

- Tínhamos onze anos. - Harry riu da lembrança. - E antes eu não via Malfoy como um caçador... A não ser que ele tenha se casado com uma caçadora.

- Os Greengrass? - Hermione continuava incrédula.

- Sophia Greengrass era trouxa e eu suspeito que a família Campbell não era do tipo que se reunia aos domingos para caçar cervos.

- Se as irmãs Greengrass foram treinadas para serem caçadoras – Ron meteu-se na conversa, mais alerta do que antes. - e se o ritual para o bloqueio da magia foi feito por alguém que não foi o Malfoy...

- Acho que Daphne Greengrass não foi assim tão sincera com você. - Potter completou.

- Talvez esteja na hora de prestarmos uma nova visita à ela. - Ron ergueu-se da calçada em um pulo, cambaleou um pouco diante da tontura, mas logo se estabilizou. Hermione e Harry o imitaram, com Hermione lançando um olhar preocupado para o marido que apenas lhe sorriu confiante.

- Eu vou voltar ao Ministério, pesquisar mais sobre isso...

- Hermione. - Ron a chamou antes que ela desaparatasse. - Tecnicamente civis não deveriam se meter nas investigações.

- Tecnicamente. Mas não é a primeira vez que eu ofereço uma consulta, não é mesmo? Além do mais, estou extremamente curiosa: se Astoria era uma caçadora, por que ela se matou sabendo que iria diretamente para o Inferno? Está faltando uma peça neste quebra cabeça.

- Está faltando várias peças neste quebra cabeça. - Harry respondeu.

- Vocês vão ver Daphne, eu vou ver se descubro alguma coisa. - e com isso ela desapareceu em um estalo.

- É como nos velhos tempos. Ela fica com a pesquisa e nos manda fazer todo o trabalho braçal.

- Foi você que a chamou aqui.

- E você está reclamando? As teorias tela nos acelerou em dois dias de investigação.

- Estou começando a desconfiar de que você a chamou aqui não para evitar a equipe do Smith nos zoando, mas sim para ela nos ajudar, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Ron não respondeu à Harry, apenas deu um sorriso misterioso ao amigo, pousou uma mão no ombro dele e os desaparatou rumo a Spinner's End, torcendo para que não deixasse nenhum pedaço extremamente necessário para trás.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**BECO DIAGONAL, LONDRES**** – 13 anos antes**

- Você quer parar? - Astoria disse contrariada quando viu Draco olhar pela enésima vez por cima do ombro, e pegou na mão dele na esperança de distrai-lo de seu breve momento de paranoia.

- Você também estaria tensa horas antes de receber a sua sentença. - resmungou e Greengrass rolou os olhos. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos desde que o Wizengamot entrou em recesso para decidir a pena dele por associação ao Lorde das Trevas.

Por isso, como ideia brilhante para tirar a mente dele do problema, ela o convidou para um jantar no Beco Diagonal. Achou que isso o relaxaria. Ledo engano. A saída estava deixando Malfoy ainda mais estressado. Ainda mais porque as pessoas não paravam de olhar para eles como se o casal tivesse alguma doença grave e contagiosa.

- Mais uma razão para você relaxar. Vai que esta é a sua última refeição como um homem livre? - brincou, mas isto não melhorou o humor de Draco. Pelo contrário, apenas o fez amarrar ainda mais a cara.

- Não tem graça Astoria! As pessoas me olham como se eu fosse surtar a qualquer momento e atacá-las. E você me convidou para sair e está pagando a minha comida... - Astoria rolou os olhos.

Surpreendentemente, apesar de todos os defeitos , Draco era um dos poucos jovens que se recusava a deixar o cavalheirismo morrer. E quando ela o mirou com diversão ao chegaram no restaurante e vê-lo puxar a cadeira para ela se sentar, Draco explicou, com as bochechas rubras, que a sua mãe o tinha ensinado boas maneiras.

E, obviamente, que ele não gostava da ideia de Astoria estar pagando o jantar. O problema era que todos os bens dos Malfoy estavam embargados pelo Ministério até a família terminar de ser julgada. Narcisa havia sido absolvida no dia anterior e voltou para a mansão para prepará-la para o eventual retorno do marido e do filho, tirar da casa qualquer resquício deixado pela presença de Voldemort. Lucius esperava a decisão na prisão ministerial e a Draco foi concedido liberdade condicional.

- Eu não me preocuparia tanto. Harry Potter testemunhou por você e sua mãe. - e era isso que estava irritando Draco mais ainda.

Alem da humilhação de estar devendo a vida à Potter, agora ele provavelmente iria dever a sua liberdade também.

Malfoy sabia que o seu pai não tinha chances de ser absolvido, pois sobre Lucius pesavam várias acusações desde a primeira guerra. Mas com Azkaban sem mais Dementadores a assombrando, Draco ao menos ficava mais aliviado em saber que o beijo o seu pai não receberia. Talvez somente uma perpétua. E com o Ministério agora sob o comando de Shacklebolt, ao menos um julgamento justo os Comensais iriam receber.

O problema era que com ou sem o testemunho de Potter, Draco cometeu crimes de guerra. Permitiu que Comensais invadissem Hogwarts, matando pessoas. E, por isso, uns bons anos de prisão provavelmente estavam inseridos em seu futuro. Mas não era ir preso que amedrontava Malfoy, mas sim como isso afetaria o seu relacionamento com Astoria.

Greengrass não era o tipo de garota que esperava pelo Príncipe Encantado, ainda mais se esse estiver na prisão. Draco temia que com a sentença ele perdesse a única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu nos últimos dois anos.

Novamente ele olhou por sobre o ombro e Astoria bufou.

- Se ficar aqui te incomoda tanto, podemos ir embora. - não é que o restaurante o incomodasse. Ou o olhar azedo dos garçons e os temerosos dos outros clientes. Mas sabe aquela sensação de que alguém te observa e esse alguém não esta nada feliz em vê-lo e planejava coisas terríveis à sua pessoa? Draco estava com essa sensação desde que se sentou à mesa, o que fazia um frio descer a sua espinha e o obrigava a olhar por cima do ombro a cada cinco minutos

- Não. - disse depois de dar uma última espiada por sobre o ombro. - Vamos ficar. Temos direito de ficar aqui e você me prometeu diversão. Uma distração para que eu evite pensar em meu futuro nebuloso. - Astoria somente sorriu matreira para ele e chamou um dos atendentes.

Por duas horas eles conversaram amenidades e saborearam um jantar servido por um garçom mal humorado. Quando a refeição chegou, Astoria brincou e perguntou se ele queria que ela checasse possíveis venenos ou se o cozinheiro havia cuspido na comida. Draco somente fez uma cara de nojo enquanto ela ria.

No fim, mesmo que por pouco tempo, ele esqueceu que estava prestes a ser arremessado na prisão e o Ministério provavelmente jogaria a chave fora.

Entretanto a lembrança voltou de maneira dolorosa quando Astoria e ele foram encurralados por um grupo em uma rua transversal do Beco Diagonal, vinte minutos depois de terem saído do restaurante. E, ironicamente, o líder do grupo era um dos garçons mal humorados do restaurante.

Em uma reação instintiva, Draco colocou o seu corpo na frente do de Astoria, o que ocasionou gargalhadas de zombaria de seus propensos assaltantes.

- O Comensal da Morte achando que tem algum poder aqui. - ironizou o garçom em um tom de tamanho desprezo que Malfoy sentiu um arrepio descer a sua espinha.

- Não queremos problemas. - tentou argumentar em um tom apaziguador. Estava desarmado, a varinha que Potter havia conquistado dele quando fugiu da mansão Malfoy agora era de posse do Ministério, e não queria envolver Astoria em uma briga decorrente de seus erros passados.

- Nós também não. - disse o líder do grupo em zombaria e Draco sentiu o coração vir à boca ao ouvir Astoria dar um grito surpreso atrás de si e logo em seguida não sentir mais o corpo dela contra o seu.

Malfoy olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Greengrass era segurada por dois bruxos que esforçavam-se em mantê-la no lugar. A garota se debatia como uma fera e dava trancos com o corpo que faziam os dois homens cambalearem.

Draco deu um passo na direção dela. Não era do tipo heroico, deixava tais atos para Potter e a sua trupe, mas quando era Astoria a envolvida a história mudava. No entanto, não foi muito longe pois um soco na boca do seu estômago o fez se curvar de dor e perder o fôlego.

Ouviu Astoria gritar alguma coisa. Talvez o seu nome, mas o mais provável foi um xingamento, e tentou se endireitar para auxiliá-la de algum modo, mas um punho feito de chumbo chocou-se contra o seu queixo, o fazendo cambalear para trás.

- Reage seu merda! - alguém gritou ao seu lado, dando-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas que as fez estalarem. - Não é tão grande coisa sem o seu Lorde das Trevas o acobertando, não?!

Draco até responderia a altura, mas a chuva de socos e chutes sumiu com a sua voz. As ofensas berradas ao pé do seu ouvido faziam os mesmos zumbirem e entre a névoa de dor ele ainda ouvia Astoria gritando e se debatendo contra os seus captores.

Sentiu unhas rasgarem a pele do seu pulso, onde a marca negra repousava, fazendo uma queimação subir por todo o seu braço. Queimação esta que se transformou em tortura pura quando derramaram sobre a ferida um líquido viscoso e fervendo.

Um clique foi registrado pela sua mente em meio a dor lancinante e a voz do líder do bando, do garçom mal humorado, sibilou em seu ouvido:

- Isto é pelo meu irmão.

E algo frio e pontiagudo foi enterrado na barriga de Malfoy, com a dor desse novo ataque sobrepondo-se a todas as outras. Os socos e pontapés pararam, passos apressados soaram pela rua e um grito embargado foi a ultima coisa que Draco registrou antes de ser tomado pela escuridão.

A primeira coisa que ele registrou quando a escuridão finalmente o deixou foi que estava deitado em algo macio, o seu corpo todo doía, mas não a dor agonizante de antes, e o rosto de Narcisa pairava sobre o seu.

- 'toria... - balbuciou, pois a garganta seca só lhe permitia dizer isso. Narcisa fez uma expressão sofrida e Draco se desesperou, remexendo-se na cama, tentando se levantar, mas as mãos da mãe sobre ele o impedia.

- Ela está bem. - declarou a mulher com uma expressão desgostosa que Draco não entendeu. Narcisa sempre aprovou Astoria, então por que do nariz torcido? - E você precisa descansar.

- O que foi... - Draco se lembrava vagamente do jantar, de terem saído do restaurante, entrado em uma rua transversal que servia de ligação entre duas principais e ser emboscado por um grupo de bruxos. Depois disso havia somente dor e incompreensão.

O rosto de Narcisa, se possível, ficou ainda mais torcido.

- Grupos extremistas. Surgiram ao final da guerra. Eles são a favor de todos os Comensais receberam uma pena mais severa e quando digo mais severa, me refiro a pena de morte. Mas o ministro Shacklebolt quer por um fim na intolerância e na corrupção, começando pelo sistema judiciário. Nem todos ficaram felizes com isso, claro. E você não é o primeiro a ser atacado ou receber ameaças.

- Sai um psicopata, entram os psicóticos. - Draco disse em voz baixa, com a sua garganta ainda arranhando. Narcisa ao perceber a rouquidão do filho serviu de um pouco d'água no copo na mesa ao lado da cama dele e o fez beber em pequenos goles.

- Astoria está esperando do lado de fora para falar com você. - disse o nome quase com desprezo, o que estava deixando Draco ainda mais confuso e assustado. - Vou pedir para ela entrar. - completou, colocando o copo novamente sobre a mesa. Em seguida deu um beijo na testa de Draco e saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

Três minutos depois da saída de Narcisa, Astoria entrou no quarto.

Ela estava pálida, com olheiras, a roupa amarrotada e não encarava Draco sobre a cama. Aproximou-se dele a passos lentos, quase arrastados, e torcia os dedos das mãos uns nos outros. Mordia o lábio inferior, o ferindo, uma demonstração do nervosismo que sentia, e quando Malfoy a chamou em um tom baixo, ela suspirou e ergueu os olhos para finalmente mirá-lo.

As íris verdes possuíam a vermelhidão característica do choro as cercando. A ponta do nariz estava rosado e ela fungava um pouco. Draco percorreu os olhos sobre Astoria, procurando algum sinal de ferimento, mas nada viu.

- O Wizengamot chegou a uma decisão enquanto você estava inconsciente no hospital. - mas já? Draco pensou surpreso ao ouvir a notícia. - Você ficou em coma por uma semana. - completou Astoria em um tom sombrio e com um olhar distante. - Há aurores guardando o seu quarto para impedir novos ataques e garantir que você cumpra a pena. - ela soltou um ruído de escárnio. - Como se você tivesse condições de ir a algum lugar.

- E o que... - Draco engoliu em seco, com medo de ouvir a resposta. Seria levado para Azkaban para fazer companhia ao seu pai assim que melhorasse? Astoria esperaria por ele, pela sua liberdade? Qual, afinal, seria o seu futuro?

- Prisão domiciliar por tempo indefinido. O Ministério já se encontra na mansão colocando os feitiços necessários. A sua circulação será restrita somente a propriedade, os seus feitiços serão monitorados e você receberá visitas mensais de avaliadores que irão decidir se a pena poderá ser revogada ou não. - Draco suspirou aliviado.

A decisão não era perfeita, pois não era a liberdade completa, mas era melhor do que nada. Mas a restrição tinha que ser justamente na mansão? Adorava a sua casa, verdade, mas desde que o Lorde das Trevas montou base nela a velha construção não tinha mais o mesmo glamour. Uma aura deprimente parecia sempre circulá-la mesmo com a sua mãe tendo se livrado de quase todos os feitiços e resquícios de Voldemort da propriedade.

E, provavelmente, com a instalação dos feitiços de monitoramento, o Ministério estava se encarregando de retirar os últimos traços de magia negra das paredes e pertences da casa.

- Os bens em seu nome e no de Narcisa serão desbloqueados. Os de Lucius serão leiloados para pagar multas de guerra. - Astoria continuou explicando e Draco agradeceu que boa parte da fortuna Malfoy foi automaticamente transferida para o seu nome no dia em que ele completou dezessete anos. - E eu estou terminando com você.

- Como é que é?! - praticamente gritou. Primeiro ela dava uma lista dos recentes acontecimentos e no final soltava uma bomba daquelas?

- Isso o que você ouviu. - continuou a garota com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão endurecida.

- Não... Você não pode, eu não... - Draco não tinha palavras para se expressar, porque elas estavam ficando entaladas em sua garganta. Com esforço conseguiu apoiar as palmas no colchão, ignorando a pontada de dor que surgiu em seu pulso direito e subiu pelo seu braço. O seu corpo dolorido protestou pelo movimento, mas o obedeceu, o colocando sentado em seguida.

- Malfoy... - Astoria disse seca, recuando um passo na intenção de se afastar, mas Draco foi mais rápido e em um gesto reflexo segurou a mão dela com força entre a sua, a mantendo no lugar.

- Você não pode me deixar. Não pode! - disse praticamente histérico e isso chamou a atenção dos aurores que estavam de guarda, pois um deles abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça para dentro.

- Algum problema aqui? - perguntou com a voz rouca ecoando no quarto.

- Não! Está tudo bem. - Astoria respondeu em um tom firme, sem desviar o olhar do rosto pálido de Draco. O auror apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta novamente.

- Nós enfrentamos uma guerra juntos! - Malfoy rosnou, ainda a mantendo no lugar pela mão e Greengrass não fazia nenhum esforço em se soltar. - Eu sobrevivi a esta maldita guerra por você e agora você vem me dizer que vai me deixar? Não! NÃO!

- Draco... Não seja uma criança petulante e torne isto mais difícil do que já é. Nosso relacionamento estava fadado a fracassar... Os acontecimentos recentes me fizeram perceber isto mais cedo do que mais tarde.

Sofrer o espancamento de um grupo de bruxos revoltados tinha doído menos do que isso. Aquela que foi o seu alicerce durante a época mais conturbada de sua vida estava tirando o corpo fora? Estava desistindo dele depois de ter estado ao seu lado por mais de um ano durante todos os grandes conflitos? No auge da guerra? Era impossível de acreditar.

- Eu não acredito nisso... - ele a puxou pela mão, a fazendo tropeçar e aproximar-se mais da cama. - Eu não acredito – a puxou novamente, a obrigando a se inclinar por sobre ele e aproximando os seus rostos um do outro. - que a garota que não pensou duas vezes em se associar a um Comensal da Morte agora está dando para trás por causa de um simples ataque.

- Draco... - Astoria murmurou com os seus olhos ficando marejados a cada segundo.

Quando retornou ao hospital e pôs-se a esperar do lado de fora do quarto para que Draco acordasse, fez isso já convicta de sua decisão. E assim que Narcisa entrou no corredor e a mirou de cara feia (afinal, Astoria sumiu do hospital no segundo dia de internação de Draco e não deu mais notícias, para voltar quase uma semana depois como se nada tivesse acontecido), dizendo que o filho tinha acordado, Greengrass reuniu o resto de sua coragem e cruzou a porta pronta para dar um fim naquilo tudo.

O problema era que Malfoy não estava facilitando as coisas e justo naquele tinha ele resolvia ser teimoso e finalmente lutar pelo que queria.

- Me dê um bom motivo. Um só para que eu aceite essa loucura. - exigiu e Astoria engoliu em seco. Ela tinha vários, o principal deles impossível de explicar. Queria ser egoísta, queria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e continuar de onde eles pararam. Continuar vivendo aquele relacionamento nada convencional e longe de ser um conto de fadas. O problema era que este não teria uma final feliz.

Ela tinha certeza disso.

O conto de fadas deturpado dela estava fadado a terminar em tragédia.

- Eu não posso perder você. - disse a segunda razão pela qual ela estava fazendo isto e a expressão de Draco suavizou. Ele a puxou mais pela mão e com o braço ferido envolveu o pescoço dela, a abraçando contra o seu corpo e a obrigando a esconder o rosto na curva do ombro dele.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu prometo. Estarei sempre aqui com você Astoria. Sempre.

A garota soluçou e fechou a mão livre sobre a camisa do pijama que ele usava, retribuindo o abraço de maneira desesperada.

Draco acabou de jurar que sempre estaria ao seu lado, que ela não o perderia. Pena que Astoria não podia prometer o mesmo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH**** – Agora**

Harry e Ron aparataram em Spinner's End no começo da noite. Teriam chegado mais cedo, mas uma visita rápida ao St. Mungus foi necessária. Ron ainda estava vendo algumas estrelas diante dos olhos e os pulsos de Harry latejavam de maneira incomoda. Por isso, uma aspirina, ataduras e unguento depois e ambos os aurores partiram para completarem a sua missão.

- Lugarzinho macabro este. - Harry se lembrava de Spinner's End das memórias de Snape. E se nas lembranças do professor a rua já possuía um ar extremamente melancólico, ao vivo, sob a névoa noturna de outono, ela parecia ainda mais deprimente.

- Vamos! - Weasley ordenou, mais alerta do que estava antes devido ao analgésico e a poção revigorante que recebeu dos curandeiros do hospital.

Silenciosamente eles atravessaram a rua estranhamente vazia. Poderia ser noite, mas não era tão tarde assim para não haver sinal nem de carros passando ou luzes nas janelas das casas.

- Este lugar parece mais um cenário de filme de terror. - Potter comentou enquanto se aproximavam do número quinze. Ron soltou uma risada diante da ironia: uma família de caçadores vivendo em um lugar que parecia transbordar manifestações sobrenaturais.

Ao chegarem ao número quinze viram que a casa era a única da rua com poucas luzes acesas. A mesma picape de antes, amarelada e empoeirada, estava estacionada na entrada da garagem magicamente inserida na propriedade. Ron aproximou-se da entrada e tentou espiar para além da cortina da porta. E, como da primeira vez em que visitou Spinner's End, o seu esforço foi em vão.

Potter bateu na madeira e o som pareceu ecoar ao redor de toda a casa. Esperaram alguns poucos minutos quando a cortina da porta se moveu, revelando o rosto nada feliz de Daphne Greengrass.

- Você de novo? - ela praticamente rosnou. - E trouxe companhia. - zombou.

- Srta. Greengrass? Temos algumas perguntas, se não se importa.

- Me importo sim sr. Potter. Já respondi tudo o que tinha para responder anos atrás aos aurores e para o seu amigo Weasley. - resmungou e fechou a cortina, dando por encerrada a conversa. Harry e Ron trocaram olhares. Daphne parecia muito na defensiva.

- Greengrass? - Potter gritou para que fosse ouvido dentro da casa. - Por que a sua irmã se matou? - esperou alguns minutos e não ficou surpreso ao ver o rosto de Daphne aparecer novamente na janela da porta.

- Como é? - ela sibilou para os dois aurores.

- As nossas investigações levaram a essa vertente. - Ron explicou.

- Parabéns. - falou jocosa. - Vocês só levaram quase cinco anos para descobrirem isso.

- Daphne. - Harry falou em um tom apaziguador. - Por que Astoria se matou?

- Como vou saber o que se passava na cabeça da minha irmã? Pessoas se matam todos os dias por vários motivos.

- Mas nem todas essas pessoas são caçadores. - a colocação de Ron gerou uma expressão de genuína surpresa no rosto de Daphne. - Caçadores têm um conhecimento do sobrenatural imenso. Logo, Astoria saberia que nada de bom a aguardaria se ela se matasse. Pela crença cristã, suicidas vão para o Inferno e pelo tanto sobre o assunto que vi nos livros em sua casa, começo a acreditar que o Inferno não é algo assim tão insubstancial. Estou certo?

Daphne nada respondeu, apenas os mirou por enervantes segundos e fechou a cortina. Ron e Harry se entreolharam novamente, acreditando que teriam que gritar as suas teorias para a mulher ouvi-los e assim convencê-la a conversar, ou voltar com um mandado, quando o som do trinco da porta sendo destravado chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- O que estão esperando? - ela disse assim que abriu a porta. - Entrem antes que os vizinhos pensem que vocês são dois pedintes que vieram me perturbar. - e deu as costas para eles, sumindo além do corredor.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam pela terceira vez naquela noite e deram de ombros, adentrando a casa e dando um pulo surpreso quando a porta se fechou em um estrondo atrás deles.

Ambos seguiram pelo mesmo corredor no qual Daphne havia desaparecido, chegando a sala atrelada ao escritório e que já era familiar para Ron. O que não era familiar era a figura atrás da mesa do escritório e que fez Harry dar um pulo e sacar a varinha.

- Malfoy! - a reação do amigo fez Ron agir por instinto e também apontar a varinha para o homem escorado na mesa e que ao mesmo tempo lembrava e não lembrava Draco Malfoy.

Quando Harry falou que o ex-sonserino estava diferente, Ron não tinha imaginado isto. Malfoy tinha ganhado mais corpo, o que Weasley supunha ser resultado dos anos como caçador, lutando contra monstros. O rosto não era mais tão pontiagudo, havia uma sombra de barba neste, os cabelos estavam em um tom de loiro mais escuro e ele não usava nem de longe as roupas de grife feitas sob medida que costumava usar quando jovem.

No entanto, o sorriso debochado era o mesmo, assim como a sobrancelha erguida que só ele sabia fazer.

- Sério Potter? O que pretende alcançar com isto? - a voz arrastada também era a mesma.

Harry grunhiu e soltou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça.

- _Incarcerous._ - todos os presentes na sala esperaram as cordas aparecerem, mas nada aconteceu.

- _Expelliarmus_. - veio a voz exasperada de Daphne e as varinhas de Harry e Ron prontamente voaram para a mão dela. Em seguida um feitiço não verbal lançou os dois aurores contra duas cadeiras e os aprisionou nessas.

- Ocultar um fugitivo da justiça e atacar dois oficiais do Ministério. A sua lista de infrações anda aumentando a cada segundo srta. Greengrass. - Ron rosnou, lutando contra a forca invisível que o aprisionava na cadeira e perdendo.

- E você pretende chamar reforços como? Posso mantê-los aqui pelo resto dos seus dias e ninguém nunca os acharia. Só não farei isto porque sei que a companhia seria péssima. - Daphne rolou os olhos e Malfoy riu, desencostando-se da mesa e aproximando-se dos dois aurores.

- Um conselho para a próxima vez em que vocês resolverem entrar na casa de um caçadora tão paranoica quanto Daphne: não o façam. A propriedade possui feitiços e sigilos que permitem somente que a sua moradora execute magia aqui dentro.

- Então você esta tão indefeso quanto nós, Malfoy. - Harry provocou.

- Eu ainda tenho uma arma. O que você tem Potter? - zombou.

- Nossa! Estou praticamente farejando a testosterona. - Daphne disse com escárnio e Draco rolou os olhos, dando a volta pela mesa do escritório e retornando a leitura do grosso volume que estava sobre essa. - Mas você ainda não me disse o que Maribel lhe falou. - Malfoy lançou um olhar desconfiado para Potter e Weasley que estavam estranhamente calados. - O quê? Está se preocupando com eles? Para onde você vai nem mesmo o Ministério será capaz de te seguir.

- Para onde pretende ir Malfoy? - Potter finalmente se manifestou. Weasley preferiu permanecer em silêncio, mirando com fúria Daphne que agora folheava um de seus incontáveis livros sobre o sobrenatural.

Draco hesitou antes de responder. Bem, agora não faria diferença mesmo. Para onde iria os aurores realmente não podiam segui-lo e, quando voltasse, o Ministério não teria mais razão para acusá-lo de assassinato. Talvez por fraude e violação de sentença, mas sobre isto ele pensaria depois.

Havia descoberto sobre Maribel pela própria Daphne. A mulher era uma trouxa vidente que ajudou as mulheres Greengrass no passado e quando ela contatou a sua cunhada informando que tinha uma mensagem de Astoria, Draco deu meia volta no carro, adiando a cacada em Sheffield, e acelerou para Meanwood.

- Astoria conseguiu fugir do Inferno...

- E? - Daphne perguntou apreensiva e Draco a mirou com irritação diante da interrupção.

- Ela está no Purgatório. - Greengrass engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Purgatório? - Harry novamente se manifestou e por um segundo Malfoy havia se esquecido da presença dos ex-grifinórios na sala.

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? - Draco resmungou. - Não podemos simplesmente deixá-los ir? - Daphne o olhou como se ele fosse um idiota somente diante dessa simples sugestão.

- As barreiras da casa bloqueiam a magia de alguns bruxos, mas não creio que elas sejam fortes o bastante contra todo o Departamento de Aurores. E Purgatório, você falou. Isso não é bom.

- Em que o Purgatório pode ser pior do que o Inferno? - Ron opinou e foi a vez dele receber um olhar de Daphne que o acusava ser um idiota.

Greengrass não o respondeu e voltou a sua atenção para Draco.

- Terei que falar com os meus contatos. Abrir uma porta para o Inferno já estava se mostrando difícil, para o Purgatório pode ser mais fácil, mas acredito que nenhum caçador o fez antes ou entrou lá de boa vontade.

- Podemos ajudar! - Harry se ofereceu e recebeu um olhar chocado de Ron diante do absurdo que tinha dito. Eles estavam aprisionados em cadeiras e o amigo ainda oferecia aos seus captores ajuda?

O problema era que Potter não podia evitar que a curiosidade se sobreposse ao seu trabalho. Pelo que escutou da conversa, Malfoy estava planejando ir para o Inferno resgatar Astoria antes de descobrir que ela agora estava no Purgatório. Justamente o mesmo Malfoy que no passado só se preocupava em salvar a própria pele.

- Potter, este trabalho requer cérebro antes de músculos e, se eu me lembro bem, o primeiro lhe faz falta. - Draco desdenhou, mas Harry nem ao menos se abalou com as provocações. Não era mais um adolescente para ficar perdendo a cabeça diante de qualquer ofensa.

- Mas conheço alguém que faz bom uso do cérebro. - sugeriu e ignorou Ron ao seu lado o fuzilando com o olhar, pois ele sabia em quem Harry estava pensando.

- Potter, se você sugerir a Granger eu juro que não respondo por mim. - Harry ficou quieto e Draco rolou os olhos e trocou um olhar com Daphne que deu de ombros.

- Você quem decide. - ela disse, pegando o telefone sem fio que estava sobre a mesa em cima de uma pilha de provas não corrigidas. - Eu tenho que fazer algumas ligações. - e foi para a cozinha para ter mais privacidade em suas conversas, deixando Malfoy sozinho com os dois aurores.

- Deixe-nos ajudar Malfoy... - Harry começou, mas Ron o interrompeu bruscamente.

- Nós ainda e muita gente. Que fique registrado que eu não concordo com isto! - protestou enquanto Malfoy olhava longamente para Harry como se avaliasse algo.

- E o que você quer em troca Potter? - Harry o olhou surpreso e Draco riu com ironia. - Posso não ser um caçador treinado desde o berço como Astoria e Daphne, mas aprendi bastante nos últimos anos para dizer que todos têm o seu preço, até mesmo o precioso garoto de ouro do Ministério.

- Por que acha que eu quero algo além de solucionar este caso? Além do mais, quem sairia ganhando seria você. Com Astoria de volta ao mundo dos vivos a acusação de assassinato seria retirada...

- E entraria a violação de sentença e fraude. Eu forjei a morte dos meus próprios filhos, esqueceu? - Harry havia acertado de primeira: Ben e Drew eram Scorpius e Nico Malfoy.

- Hermione é promotora do Ministério, com certeza ela o ajudaria, faria um acordo justo diante da situação. Isto se você deixá-la ajudar.

Draco mirou Potter longamente. Ele havia ficado inteligente com os anos e aprendido a negociar. E se tudo desse certo, ele não queria estar na prisão ao invés de aproveitar os louros de sua vitória.

- Está bem Potter, chame a sua amiguinha sabe tudo. - Harry rolou os olhos.

- Eu faria isto, mas caso não tenha percebido: estou relativamente preso a esta cadeira. - mal ele terminou de falar e um estalo soou pela sala e Harry sentiu o seu corpo relaxar, informando que ele estava livre.

Rapidamente ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou o celular no bolso da calça para ligar para Hermione, vendo de rabo de olho Ron se espreguiçar e estalar algumas juntas.

- Mas eu estou curioso Malfoy. - Ron falou. - Sabemos que você pretende trazer a sua esposa de volta a este mundo... Mas por que ela se matou em primeiro lugar?

- Porque o seu Ministério é imbecil. Talvez _eu_ devesse processá-los pelo morte de Astoria.

- Como é? - Harry perguntou ao voltar para perto deles.

A conversa com Hermione tinha sido breve. Quando ele lhe contou sobre os recentes acontecimentos, que precisavam da ajuda dela, a mulher não pensou duas vezes e disse que estaria em Spinner's End em minutos. E ele sabia que teriam uma Hermione excitada nas mãos só pela maneira com que ela gritou euforicamente no telefone, quase o deixando surdo.

- Bruxos insatisfeitos estavam perseguindo Comensais, fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos. - Draco explicou.

Harry se lembrava desse grupo que pregava que todos os seguidores de Voldemort mereciam a pena de morte. Shacklebolt abafou a propensa revolta antes que ela fugisse do controle, mas infelizmente isso foi depois que alguns ataques ocorreram. E agora que se lembrava, Malfoy foi um dos atacados.

A namorada e ele foram encurralados no Beco Diagonal nas vésperas do dia em que o Wizengamot iria sentenciá-lo. A garota foi contida por bruxos enquanto era obrigada a assistir Malfoy ser espancado a quase morte.

Porque foi isso o que aconteceu.

Draco teve a Marca Negra queimada com óleo fervendo, costelas quebradas, pulmões perfurados, concussão, hemorragia interna e ainda foi esfaqueado em um dos rins. Pelas notícias da época, ele não viveria o suficiente para cumprir a sua sentença. E então, uma semana depois ele acordou do coma do qual os curandeiros falaram que ele nunca acordaria, nas semanas seguintes recuperou-se dos ferimentos até receber alta sem nenhuma sequela do incidente a não ser uma feia cicatriz no braço da queimadura e outra na barriga da facada.

- Suponho que Astoria seja a causa da sua cura milagrosa. - Harry concluiu e Draco gargalhou de maneira seca e zombeteira.

- O mundo sobrenatural pode te ajudar como pode te ferrar. Uma vida em troca de uma alma. E depois de dez anos ela vem ser recolhida por cães infernais e arrastada para a Perdição.

- O quê? - Ron olhou para Malfoy como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

- É isso o que acontece quando você faz um acordo com um demônio, Weasley. Foi isso o que aconteceu com Astoria.


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**PURGATÓRIO**** – Uma semana antes**

Astoria passou por entre as árvores como um borrão, com o seu cabelo chicoteando em seu rosto. Um galho prendeu em sua calça, ocasionando mais um rasgo que ela teria que reparar mais tarde quando tivesse tempo, quando não estivesse correndo por uma floresta sem cor para salvar a sua vida.

Subitamente o terreno que antes era plano, com a exceção de algumas raízes pelo caminho, tornou-se íngreme, o que a fez tropeçar e rolar por uns bons minutos ladeira abaixo.

Quando chegou ao fim do barranco depois de praticamente trombar com todas as pedras, troncos e galhos do caminho, Astoria agradeceu por já estar morta. Almas não quebravam ossos ou coisas do tipo. Não em simples acidentes. Em batalhas já eram outros quinhentos. Passou setenta anos no Inferno fugindo e lutando contra demônios para saber que os bastardinhos podiam causar estragos em sua pessoa. Assim como os monstros que a perseguiam.

A vantagem era que ela também podia causar estragos de volta com a sua espada de lâmina curta demoníaca. Um souvenir que trouxe do Inferno quando deu fim no demônio que "caridosamente" lhe informou sobre a porta dos fundos que levava ao Purgatório.

Porque qualquer lugar era melhor do que o Inferno com a sua contagem temporal em décadas por cada mês terrestre passado e que mais pareciam uma eternidade, as almas torturadas gritando de agonia, a atmosfera abafada, o cheiro enjoativo de enxofre e os demônios que sempre a olhavam querendo arrancar um pedaço seu.

Astoria rapidamente colocou-se de pé e encostou em um tronco grosso de árvore, o usando como esconderijo temporário. O que a perseguia, e isso ela descobriu nos primeiros meses no Purgatório, eram leviatãs. O esboço de Deus das primeiras criaturas inteligentes para habitarem a terra e do qual ele não gostou e resolveu aprisionar naquele buraco. Ela, sinceramente, se estivesse lá durante a Criação teria dito ao Homem para ter jogado eles fora e não guardado no fundo da gaveta para persegui-la quando finalmente conseguiu escapar do inferno que era o Inferno. Sem trocadilhos.

Mas o que os anos no Purgatório a ensinaram - e Astoria agradecia pelo tempo ali passar praticamente igual ao da terra, talvez com alguns dias a mais, outros a menos, o que não a deixava tão perdida - era como fugir e matar os leviatãs.

Folhas secas sendo esmagadas por passos pesados eram a indicação de que o trio que a perseguia, que ela achou ter pedido há uns três quilômetros atrás, se aproximava. Astoria inspirou profundamente e fechou os dedos com mais força no punho de sua espada. Geralmente preferia o combate mano a mano e evitava monstros em bando. Foi assim que sobreviveu todos esses anos no que era considerado o pesadelo dos caçadores. E iria sobreviver mais este dia, ainda mais que estava tão perto de conseguir sair dali, quando tinha finalmente conseguido contato com a terra para informar a Draco sobre o seu paradeiro.

O pequeno truque de projeção astral que usou para entrar nos sonhos de Maribel quase lhe custou a sua magia e a deixou exausta por três dias, a obrigando a se esconder em um tronco oco. O problema é que ficar parado no Purgatório era garantia de se tornar jantar de algum monstro qualquer e era por isso que agora estava sendo perseguida por três leviatãs. Deveria ter continuado a andar, mesmo caindo de cansaço, ao invés de ter parado para tirar uma soneca.

O som de um galho seco se partindo a fez trocar o peso do seu corpo para a perna direita, a sua perna de impulso, e quando o leviatã se aproximou o suficiente, Astoria saiu de seu esconderijo com a espada já fazendo um arco no ar, pronta para cortar a cabeça do monstro fora. O problema foi que ao invés de carne, a lâmina encontrou outra. E desde quando leviatãs usavam armas?

Em um pulo ela se afastou, com a espada ainda erguida, para ver olhos verdes iguais aos seus a mirando com surpresa.

- Mas que diabos... - disse a voz grave do homem mais a frente e Astoria recuou mais um passo, franzindo as sobrancelhas e tentando colocar aquele sujeito em alguma categoria de monstro.

Ele não possuía o olhar ensandecido por sangue dos leviatãs, ou as presas dos vampiros, mas ainda poderia ser um lobisomem, um ghoul ou uma aparição. O que era uma pena, ele era bonito demais para morrer. Mas Astoria ainda era uma caçadora, e ossos do ofício atrelados ao instinto de sobrevivência a faziam se esquecer dos ensinamentos da mãe e apelar para o decepar primeiro e perguntar depois.

E ela faria isto se o estranho também não estivesse hesitando em atacá-la. O que não era o comportamento padrão dos monstros do Purgatório. Todas as criaturas que ali estavam podiam farejar a humanidade nela, por isso a perseguiam. Era carne nova na área pronta para ser degustada.

- Dean? - um outro homem surgiu de entre as árvores e que mais a lembrava um lenhador de filmes antigos. Mais um que a olhava mas hesitava em atacá-la. Isto estava ficando interessante e estranho a cada segundo que passava.

Por outro lado, Dean estava surpreso. Há uns dois dias Benny ouvira de um clã de vampiros que um outro caçador estava preso no Purgatório, e a ideia de que fosse Sam vindo resgatá-lo praticamente fez o homem sair em uma busca desesperada pelo irmão. Juntos talvez pudessem encontrar Castiel e dar o fora daquele lugar que já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Não gostava de estar em desvantagem, ainda mais em um lugar onde ele se tornou a caça e não mais o caçador.

A procura não foi fácil. O dito caçador era tão bom quanto Dean em evasivas e em não deixar rastros, o que cimentava ainda mais a sua suspeita de que era Sam. Então, umas duas horas atrás, Benny e ele souberam de um grupo de lobisomens que os leviatãs estavam na cola desse caçador. E com isto partiram atrás de qualquer migalha que lhes desse uma pista de para onde ir.

Encontraram a primeira migalha em um corpo sem cabeça de um leviatã que ainda não tinha começado o processo de regeneração, mostrando ter sido uma caça recente. E então vieram os rosnados e rugidos característicos dos leviatãs quando eles estavam em bando, comunicando-se uns com os outros, quando estavam prestes a encurralarem a presa.

Benny e Dean dispararam em uma corrida frenética, pegando um leviatã de surpresa e o decapitando antes que ele pudesse reagir. Os outros dois que o acompanhava não foram tão surpreendidos assim e geraram um certo trabalho para a dupla antes de finalmente serem eliminados.

Um grito de surpresa soou por entre as árvores e que não pareceu ter vindo de um monstro. Dean engoliu em seco, torcendo para que Sam não tivesse sido capturado, e apressou os passos, descendo com cautela o barranco que surgiu no meio do caminho e dando um pulo para trás e erguendo a sua faca em um gesto reflexo quando uma lâmina veio a toda velocidade na direção da sua cabeça.

Por pouco Dean não foi decapitado e quando o seu atacante se afastou, ele percebeu de pronto que não era Sam. Ele nem de perto lembrava Sam.

Na verdade era uma mulher que mal chegava ao seu ombro em altura. Tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto os de Dean, assim como as mesmas sardas. Os cabelos longos e emaranhados eram da cor dos de Sam. Possuía o físico e aspectos de uma caçadora, com pernas grossas de quem estava acostumado a correr atrás ou fugir de monstros, os nós dos dedos estavam sujos de sangue e o modo como empunhava a arma não era com uma postura de alguém amador.

Dean estava desapontado, mas também curioso. A mulher, se fosse realmente a tal caçadora dos rumores, aparentava ser humana e parecia estar ali por vontade própria. Por quê?

- Ela é humana. - Benny atestou o que Dean já suspeitava, o que o fez abaixar a guarda de maneira estúpida.

- Você não. - a mulher rosnou para Benny e ergueu a sua arma, dando um passo à frente pronta para atacá-lo.

- Uou! Devagar irmã! Ele é seguro. - Dean pôs-se na frente do companheiro, na esperança de que isso cessasse o ataque dela, e fez com as mãos o gesto universal de que não queria encrenca: as mãos erguidas e com as palmas viradas na direção dela.

- Ele é um vampiro. - Astoria rosnou. Era uma bruxa e como tal tinha um radar natural para criaturas sobrenaturais. O sujeito bonitinho e de olhos verdes não havia feito o seu radar apitar. O fantasiado de lenhador sim.

Tensão caiu sobre o grupo, com Dean observando de perto qualquer movimento suspeito da mulher. Todo o corpo dela estava em postura de batalha, pronta para atacar a qualquer sinal de perigo. Dean tinha que admitir que estava impressionado, pois ela tinha as atitudes de uma caçadora que foi treinada de berço.

- Que tal tentarmos algo diferente? - Dean começou antes que ela resolvesse cortar a cabeça de Benny fora só por cortar. - Sou Dean Winchester. - apresentou-se e esperou por uma resposta a qual ela hesitou em dar por alguns segundos antes de finalmente dizer:

- Astoria Campbell. - quando estava caçando, Astoria apresentava-se com o nome da família da mãe. Os Campbell eram conhecidos e respeitados há gerações dentro da comunidade de caçadores, e odiados e temidos pelos monstros. Apresentar-se como um Campbell facilitava a obtenção de informações na rede de caçadores, pois eles sempre eram desconfiados, até mesmo com os seus.

Dean estava surpreso. Não fazia nem pouco tempo, quando Samuel havia voltado à vida por um breve momento, que ele havia descoberto a existência de mais parentes por parte de mãe. E não eram poucos. Os Campbell eram um clã que tinha conexões em todo os EUA e em alguns países da Europa.

E a mulher possuía uma grande semelhança com ele.

- Os Campbell do Kansas? - Astoria franziu as sobrancelhas.

O homem conhecia os Campbell e isso só podia significar uma coisa:

- É um caçador. - a resposta dela não era bem o que Dean esperava, mas a expressão surpresa que ela fez quando perguntou se a sua família era do Kansas foi o suficiente.

- Treinado pelo meu pai John depois que a minha mãe Mary Campbell morreu. - não gostava de falar das tragédias em sua família, mas no mundo sobrenatural essa historia já não era novidade para ninguém.

Quem não ouviu falar dos irmãos Winchester, treinados pelo pai desde crianças para caçar depois que a esposa Mary morreu em um incêndio causado por um demônio?

- Dean... - agora que Astoria associava o nome a pessoa.

A sua mãe havia contado à ela e a irmã várias histórias sobre a prima Mary. Como elas cresceram juntas e foram treinadas desde meninas a serem caçadoras. Mas Mary, à medida em que foi crescendo, percebeu que não queria aquela vida, que aquilo não era para ela, o que gerou várias discussões entre ela e o pai, Samuel.

Mary depois das brigas costumava se refugiar na casa do tio, irmão de Samuel, pai de Sophia que era a única que apoiava a decisão da prima por ela própria ter uma outra visão sobre a caçada.

Sophia acreditava que nem todo monstro era tão monstro assim para ser morto sem perdão. Que havia muito mais sobre o mundo sobrenatural do que o seu pai e tio podiam imaginar. E quando ela conheceu Phillip Greengrass, ficou mais certa disto, embora não tenha contado a ninguém da família que havia se casado com um bruxo.

Mesmo se mudando para a Inglaterra com Phillip, Sophia ainda manteve contato com Mary, trocando informações sobre o nascimento de seus filhos. Mas depois que a prima morreu, Sophia nunca soube que fim levou os filhos dela. John não tinha ciência de que havia mais Cambpells além de Mary e por isso sumiu do radar da família.

Era essa a história que a mãe de Astoria lhe contava. E foram das cartas trocadas entre Mary e Sophia que ela descobriu, naquela terrível semana em que Draco esteve entre a vida e a morte no hospital, sobre o acordo que Mary fez com o demônio dos olhos amarelos e teve a "brilhante ideia" dela mesma fazer um acordo. O que a fez descobrir a existência dos demônios da encruzilhada.

Acordo este que era a causa dela estar ali no Purgatório, conhecendo um primo do qual só ouvira falar, mas que nunca encontrou pessoalmente.

- Purgatório pequeno heim. - brincou e Dean riu. O bom humor parecia fazer parte da genética dos Campbell.

- Deve ser mal de família acabar se metendo em roubadas como estas. - foi a resposta de Dean para a brincadeira dela.

- Dean. - Benny o chamou, interrompendo a reunião entre os primos. - Precisamos continuar em movimento. - alertou e ele tinha razão. Ficar parado em um mesmo lugar no Purgatório não era boa ideia e ainda tinham que encontrar Castiel para darem o fora dali.

Dean olhou para Astoria que parecia mais relaxada do que antes, agora que sabia que eles não eram uma grande ameaçada. Não sabia por que ela estava no Purgatório, mas não conseguiria seguir viagem com a mente tranquila sabendo que deixou alguém da família para trás.

- Você vem conosco? - perguntou e Astoria lançou um longo olhar para Benny.

Viajar com Dean seria mais vantajoso do que sozinha, embora não soubesse por que ele estava ali e como faria para sair do Purgatório, mas ao menos teria outro caçador treinado para guardar a sua retaguarda. Mesmo que ele tivesse escolhido como parceiro um vampiro. E havia uma vantagem a mais: ele era da família.

- Quanto mais melhor, certo? - deu de ombros, prendendo a espada no cinto de sua calça. Dean assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando a decisão dela de seguir viagem com eles, e assim o trio peculiar voltou a caminhar. - Então, por que você está no Purgatório? - perguntou e Dean hesitou um pouco em responder, mas por fim pensou: que diabos, não era como se tivesse alguma coisa a perder, e começou a contar sobre a sua história, não completa, pois isso levaria tempo, mas a parte que realmente interessava.

Contou sobre Castiel, sobre a guerra no Céu, como o anjo usou as almas do Purgatório para ganhar mais poder, pirou na batatinha achando ser Deus e quando devolveu as almas os leviatãs ficaram para trás e começaram a fazer uma festa de arromba na Terra. Falou sobre o líder deles, um sujeito chamado Dick, sem trocadilhos, e que quando o mataram Castiel e ele foram sugados para dentro do Purgatório e se separaram no meio o caminho.

- E você o procura desde então. Há quase um ano. - Astoria falou longamente, com uma expressão que Dean não entendeu, e quando ela trocou com Benny um olhar que o vampiro pareceu compreender, o caçador ficou ainda mais confuso.

- E você? - ele perguntou e Astoria hesitou antes de suspirar e começar a narrar a sua história.

- Você é uma bruxa?! - Dean praticamente gritou e levou a mão ao cabo da faca no cós de sua calça.

- Ah, você foi criado dentro do ensinamento Jedi com base na filosofia Darth Vader: matarás todas as criaturas sobrenaturais com que cruzares, inclusive os bruxos de verdade. - Astoria disse com desdém.

Sophia havia treinado Daphne e ela sob a filosofia de "caçaremos aquilo que nos caça". Diferente dos outros caçadores que não se davam nem ao trabalho de discriminar o que era realmente ameaça de uma criatura sobrenatural que só queria viver em paz no seu canto.

- Me desculpe se o meu pai me ensinou a atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. - Dean defendeu-se.

- E ainda sim você é BFF de um vampiro. - Dean calou a boca depois dessa e deixou ela continuar a história. - Só para esclarecimento: as bruxas que você encontrou provavelmente eram as bruxas apossadas. Humanos que fazem pactos com demônios por poderes mágicos e juventude eterna. Estou certa? - Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. - Bruxos de verdade nascem com magia provinda da mãe terra, é inerente à eles e com eles fica até depois de sua morte. Foi assim que eu sobrevivi setenta anos no Inferno.

E Astoria começou a contar à Dean e Benny sobre a comunidade mágica, sobre Voldemort, sobre a guerra, Draco, a batalha de Hogwarts e o ataque que a levou a fazer um acordo com um demônio da encruzilhada.

- Espere um momento. - Dean a interrompeu. - Se você fez um acordo, sua alma deveria estar presa e sendo torturada, não correndo livre, leve e solta pelo Inferno. - Astoria não o perguntou sobre como ele sabia disto. A expressão de Dean era resposta o suficiente.

- Foi assim que você conheceu Castiel? Ele te resgatou do Inferno? - porque somente forças divinas seriam capazes deste feito, com certeza. Dean nada disse e não precisou, a cara dele disse tudo. - Tecnicamente seria isso o que você disse se eu tivesse deixado os cães infernais me transformarem em brinquedinho de mastigar. Ao invés disto, eu antecipei a minha viagem e cheguei ao Inferno antes que o demônio viesse me buscar.

- O quê? - Dean era o rei das analogias, mas Astoria conseguia superá-lo e dar um nó na sua mente.

- Ela se matou Dean. - foi Benny quem respondeu. - Suicidas vão para o Inferno.

- Não sei dizer se você e extremamente inteligente ou doida. - Astoria riu das palavras do primo.

- Foi o mesmo que Draco me disse quando eu sugeri isto.

- E agora ele esta arrumando um meio de te salvar.

- É o meu garoto. - ela deu de ombros.

- Então vamos achar o Castiel e sair daqui antes que outro humano venha fazer uma visita desnecessária ao Purgatório. Porque eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas esse ambiente em cinquenta tons de cinza já está me dando nos nervos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**SPINNER'S END**** - Agora**

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Astoria fez um acordo com um demônio para salvar a sua vida. Anos depois, quando o tempo estava acabando, ela te contou tudo sobre caçadores e o acordo, vocês tentaram arrumar uma maneira de livrá-la disto mas não encontraram nada. Então descobriram através de uma lembrança de guerra que bruxos retêm os seus poderes mesmo depois de mortos porque, aparentemente, Helena Ravenclaw usou magia durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Astoria então sugeriu que a melhor maneira de se salvar era ir para o Inferno sob as suas próprias condições. Então, na véspera do fim do contrato você aparatou para os limites da propriedade Malfoy, onde as barreiras de contenção terminavam, e ela explodiu a mansão para assim encerrar com o feitiço, libertá-lo e possibilitar que você fosse atrás dela no Inferno para resgatá-la.

- Granger, era assim que você guardava informações na época da escola? Repetindo como um papagaio de pirata tudo o que lhe foi dito minutos antes? - Draco disse com desdém e Hermione rolou os olhos em um gesto exasperado.

Como havia prometido à Harry logo assim que ele ligou, Hermione despachou os filhos para a casa de Molly sob a desculpa que surgira uma emergência no escritório, pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrou – pois aparatar para os lugares requer que o bruxo saiba para onde está indo e ela nunca estivera em Spinner's End – e chegou na casa de Daphne Greengrass já exigindo por explicações, surpreendendo-se ao ver Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez em quase cinco anos.

A vida como caçador não havia sido generosa com ele. O deixara com um semblante pesado, um olhar de quem já vira de tudo e mais um pouco, e geralmente não foram coisas boas, e postura tensa de alguém que estava prestes a entrar em uma briga independentemente se era para perder ou ganhar. Hermione percebeu com surpresa que Malfoy tinha ganhado a postura, expressão e personalidade de um soldado. Não era mais o garoto covarde que se escondia atrás do nome influente da família, do seu dinheiro ou do pai. Ele agora era um homem determinado a ir literalmente para o Inferno pela mulher que amava.

Hermione invejou Astoria por um momento.

Tinha um bom casamento com Ron. Eram companheiros, amigos, cúmplices, passaram por muitas coisas juntos, se conheciam há anos, nutriam um grande respeito e carinho um pelo outro. Sabia que o marido moveria céus e terra por ela quando fosse preciso, mas não tinha certeza se o amor deles era do tipo que os levaria a cometer tais loucuras. Astoria vendeu a sua alma para salvar Draco o conhecendo apenas há pouco mais de um ano, o namorando apenas há meses. Draco estava disposto a ir ao Inferno atrás dela e não desistiria até que a salvasse.

O mesmo garoto que Hermione sempre considerou egoísta demais para se importar com alguém além si mesmo, agora era um homem pronto a dobrar o Universo a sua vontade por causa de outra pessoa que não ele.

- E em que bloquear os poderes de Nico e Scorpius... - Draco a olhou feio e Hermione suspirou. Os meninos agora atendiam pelo nome de Andrew e Benjamin.

Malfoy informara que planejava liberar a magia dos filhos depois que trouxesse Astoria de volta, que esse havia sempre sido o plano. Mas havia um porém: mesmo que Draco fizesse isto, o Departamento de Registro não consideraria os meninos como vivos novamente, nem mesmo Astoria quando essa voltasse. Desbloquear a magia não equivalia a um nascimento. Nico e Scorpius teriam que ser registrados novamente como bruxos atuantes dentro do Reino Unido. O problema era que quando isso acontecesse, o Ministério descobriria a fraude que Draco cometeu ao forjar a morte dos filhos e Daphne entrou na conversa explicando que eles já tinham ciência disso.

Astoria e Draco pretendiam registrar os filhos com os novos nomes pelos quais eles agora respondiam: Andrew Nico Campbell e Benjamin Scorpius Campbell. E Daphne já tinha até providenciado os documentos em uma viagem aos EUA para apresentar ao Ministério, informando que as crianças eram americanas e que haviam se mudado recentemente para a Inglaterra.

Hermione quase riu.

A ideia era boa, agora eles tinham apenas que torcer para que o Ministério não percebesse a semelhança gritante que os nomes do meio dos meninos tinham com os nomes de certas crianças Malfoy aparentemente mortas. Draco, ao ver a expressão dela explicou que Nico e Scorpius foram nomes escolhidos por Astoria e que não teve coragem de tirar dos filhos essa pequena conexão com a mãe. Isso fez Hermione engolir a risada em segundos.

- Criaturas sobrenaturais têm um radar natural para detectar outras criaturas sobrenaturais. O demônio da encruzilhada com quem Astoria fez o acordo não iria ficar feliz em saber sobre essa pequena alteração nos planos e com certeza viria atrás de nós. Eu posso esconder a minha magia sob sigilos e feitiços, Drew e Ben são muito novos para terem tal controle de seus poderes e tais feitiços têm que ser aplicados pelo próprio bruxo. Bloquear a magia foi a única solução que encontramos. Forjar a morte deles foi um adicional. Eu sabia que a explosão da mansão seria suspeita, sabia que as acusações cairiam sobre mim, como também sei que o Ministério soltou um alerta de que sou um assassino procurado. A questão é que o alerta descreve um homem alto, magro, pálido, de cabelos loiros platinados e viajando sozinho.

O que Malfoy não era.

A pele dele não era mais tão pálida, com certeza fruto dos anos vivendo ao ar livre, caçando criaturas sob sol quente, ou chuva, ou noite de lua, o que fosse. Ele havia escurecido os cabelos em um tom loiro dourado, quase castanho. Ainda era alto, mas não era mais magricela. E viajava com duas crianças. Ninguém suspeitaria de um pai viajando com os filhos.

Todos os documentos que Daphne havia forjado para criar uma nova identidade para Draco e os meninos eram perfeitos, Hermione os vira em primeira mão. Não havia como questioná-los ou duvidar de sua veracidade.

Os Malfoy realmente pensaram em tudo até o último detalhe desse plano doido e desesperado. Exceto uma coisa:

- Vocês planejaram como evitar que Astoria fosse arrastada para o Inferno para ser torturada, mas não planejaram como tirá-la de lá. - a mulher sabia que estava jogando sal na ferida pelo modo como o rosto de Draco e Daphne se contorceram em completo desagrado.

- Não tínhamos tanto tempo assim. Astoria me contou sobre o acordo praticamente um ano antes desse terminar, quando ela descobriu estar grávida do Drew. Nesse meio tempo a única ajuda que ela tinha era da Daphne. Praticamente toda a literatura que eu poderia possuir sobre o assunto foi confiscada pelo Ministério sob o pretexto de ser material contendo arte das trevas. - Draco rolou os olhos. - E ninguém entra no Inferno de boa vontade. Eu passei os últimos anos caçando demônios tentando descobrir uma passagem que fosse para lá, mas a única resposta que obtive foi a mesma: apenas morrendo. E morto eu não seria de nenhuma ajuda para Astoria.

- E agora ela não está mais no Inferno, mas sim no Purgatório. - concluiu Hermione e Draco e Daphne se olharam com uma expressão estranha no rosto. - O que foi?

- Convenhamos que o Purgatório não é assim tão melhor do que o Inferno. - Daphne respondeu. - O Purgatório é o lugar para onde as almas dos monstros vão depois de mortos. Agora imagine uma caçadora em um local...

- Onde só há monstros. - Harry, que assim como Ron, apenas manteve-se calado durante toda a conversa, finalmente resolveu se manifestar. - Ela se tornaria a caça.

- Portanto temos que correr. - Malfoy falou.

Tempo era o que lhes faltava, assim como informações. Livros estavam espalhados por praticamente toda a sala, o relógio antigo sobre a lareira já informava ser além das onze horas da noite. Potter tinha ligado para a esposa meia hora antes e dado uma desculpa que envolvia estar preso em um caso de suma importância e que não tinha previsão de que horas voltaria para casa. Weasley informara ao chefe umas duas horas atrás que estavam na cola de Malfoy e que logo entrariam em contato para novas informações. Draco não sabia dizer por quanto tempo os dois aurores conseguiriam enganar o Ministério, ou por quanto tempo Astoria sobreviveria no Purgatório.

Em suas caçadas, boa parte dos demônios que encontrou lhe disse a mesma coisa: o tempo no Inferno não corria como na Terra. Um mês aqui era uma década lá. Malfoy não sabia dizer quanto tempo Astoria passou no Inferno antes de conseguir fugir para o Purgatório. Mas mesmo que tenha sido dias, ainda seriam considerados anos. Quando ele passou a informação para Daphne essa o havia olhado de maneira estranha e logo em seguida a sua expressão mudou para pesar.

- Não sei se a empreitada ainda vale a pena. Se isto for mesmo verdade, Astoria pode não ser mais a mesma... - Draco quis dar-lhe um soco. Como assim ela insinuava que Astoria tinha desistido? A mulher não conhecia a própria irmã?

Astoria poderia ficar centenas de anos no Inferno, mas jamais iria sucumbir a pressão e tornar-se um demônio, não era do caráter dela. Demônios eram humanos com a alma já corrompida em terra e que eram condenados ao Inferno e finalmente perdiam todas as inibições que as convenções e leis mortais os colocava, deixando aflorar um lado ruim que já existia há tempos. Astoria não tinha uma grama de maldade em todo o seu corpo, inclusive na sua alma.

Certo que a mulher não era isenta de pecados. Mas pecados nem eram razões o suficiente para condenar alguém ao Inferno, para transformar alguém em um demônio completo.

- Você não pode estar sugerindo o que eu penso que está sugerindo. - ele praticamente rosnou e Daphne fez que não com a cabeça.

- Óbvio que não! Tiraremos Astoria do Inferno mesmo que o que tenhamos de volta seja um demônio. Caso não tenha aprendido Malfoy, nesta família não deixamos ninguém na mão. - Draco riu diante da ferocidade das palavras da cunhada.

Esse era o lema dos Campbell: em uma batalha, ninguém era deixado para trás. Jamais.

- Pai? - o chamado fez os adultos que se reuniam na sala voltarem as suas atenções para o pé da escada onde Drew estava, com os olhos largos e abraçando um velho urso de pelúcia. O pijama com estampas de desenho animado praticamente o afogava e o cabelo castanho caía em desalinho ao redor do rosto redondo que lembrava a Draco de Astoria.

Andrew herdara todos os traços de Astoria, com exceção das sardas, essas foram para Benjamin que era praticamente uma cópia de Draco com o cabelo em um tom de loiro mais escuro do que o do pai.

- Não deveria estar dormindo Drew? - o menino mordeu o lábio inferior diante da repreensão, as bochechas ficando rubras ao perceber tantos olhares sobre ele, entre eles o do moço que os encontrou no motel pela manhã.

- Eu não... - tentou dizer, mas engoliu as palavras abruptamente.

Tinha sido uma bobagem ter descido a procura do pai só por causa de um sonho ruim. Deveria ter feito o que sempre fazia quando tinha pesadelos: ir se refugiar na cama de Benjamin. Mas o irmão já estava dormindo e quando Benny estava dormindo ele tinha a mania de se mexer para todos os lados e chutá-lo nas canelas. Geralmente Drew não percebia Benny se mexer quando ele adormecia antes do irmão, o que não seria o caso desta vez.

Então, havia decidido procurar pelo pai. Tinha visto que as luzes do primeiro andar ainda estavam acesas, ouvira as vozes vindas da sala da tia Daphne e ouviu eles também falarem da sua mãe.

Andrew não se lembrava da mãe. Benny tinha algumas poucas recordações e uma foto em um medalhão que o pai dera para ele. O irmão sempre dizia que Drew se parecia com a mãe deles, o que o deixava orgulhoso. Mas ele também queria se parecer com o pai, como Benny parecia. Benny era corajoso como o pai deles e sempre o protegia como o pai deles fazia.

Draco, ao ver o caçula hesitando ao pé da escada, soltou um longo suspiro. Conhecia aquele olhar no rosto de Drew: era o olhar de que ele havia tido um pesadelo.

Malfoy sabia que carregar os filhos com ele, ainda mais quando um deles só tinha poucos meses de vida, para caçar monstros e procurar uma maneira de salvar a mãe deles do Inferno não o faria ganhar o prêmio de pai do ano e qualquer serviço social tiraria as crianças dele antes mesmo que pudesse piscar. O problema é que Astoria pediu que ele cuidasse dos meninos e Draco não podia imaginar seguir nessa empreitada sem eles. Andrew e Benjamin eram o seu alicerce agora. Eles que o motivava a seguir em frente.

Olhar para eles todos os dias, quando os colocava para dormir em camas de motéis baratos, o lembrava do porquê ele continuava a fazer aquela loucura. Porque os meninos precisavam da mãe. Porque não era justo eles a terem perdido por causa de um bando de bruxos preconceituosos que resolveram descontar as suas frustrações em Draco anos antes. Porque Malfoy se recusava a responsabilizar alguém que não fosse o grupo que o espancou. Porque se não fosse por eles Astoria não chegaria ao ponto de vender a alma para salvá-lo. Amor e devoção não tinha nada a ver com isto, apenas a ajudou em sua decisão. Eles que deram o peteleco que derrubou a primeira carta que trouxe o seu castelo de cartas abaixo.

- Que tal eu contar uma história para você? - Draco perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e viu o rosto de Andrew iluminar-se diante da perspectiva de ouvir uma história.

- Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo? - sugeriu o menino e Malfoy quase grunhiu.

Os filhos poderiam não ter os seus poderes, mas sabiam tudo o que precisavam saber sobre o mundo mágico. E desde que Benny leu o livro pela primeira vez para ele, Drew havia viciado nas histórias desse.

Draco, sinceramente, achava o livro macabro demais para ser considerado infantil e tentou convencer o caçula a apegar-se a algumas histórias trouxas menos sombrias. O problema era que Andrew tinha herdado a teimosia dos Greengrass e Malfoy e carregava o livro surrado para tudo quanto é canto. E agora que Ben o estava ensinando o alfabeto, aí sim que o menino fazia questão de ter o volume sempre por perto para praticar o seu aprendizado com ele.

- Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, será então. - Draco suspirou, indo até Drew e o erguendo no colo, ignorando por completo os olhares surpresos do trio de grifinórios na sala.

Os idiotas agiam como se ele fosse incapaz de demonstrar qualquer afeto ou agir como um pai comum.

Drew simplesmente ignorou os estranhos que miravam o seu pai como se ele fosse alguma coisa de outro mundo e abraçou Draco pelo pescoço, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto desejava com uma voz miúda boa noite a sua tia Daphne.

Malfoy subiu as escadas da casa que grunhiram sob os seus pés, chegando ao corredor do segundo andar e tomando o caminho para o quarto ao final deste. No passado, o aposento pertenceu as irmãs Greengrass. Agora, teve toda a sua decoração alterada para comportar as vontades de dois garotos de quatro e oito anos. Daphne dormia no que antes foi o quarto dos pais e a Draco, nas vezes em que eles visitavam e ficavam mas de um dia, foi relegado o sofá da sala que se transformava em cama.

Malfoy não se importava.

Curiosamente Spinner's End, que no passado havia sido a sua prisão enquanto esperava temeroso a decisão do Lorde das Trevas sobre o seu futuro, hoje tinha se tornado o seu lar. Não poderia buscar refúgio na casa de campo onde sua mãe morava, pois o Ministério a monitorava periodicamente e portanto não era seguro. E Narcisa sabia disto. Agora... Daphne? Daphne até poucas horas atrás eles nem desconfiavam de que seria capaz de acobertar Malfoy. E a casa ainda possuía coisas que pertenceram a Astoria, lembranças de sua infância e juventude. O sótão estava abarrotado de coisas da esposa e vez ou outra Draco gostava de mergulhar no passado, conhecer mais sobre a mulher com quem ele conviveu por tão pouco tempo em sua opinião.

A porta do quarto estava aberta quando Draco chegou, mostrando Benny espalhado sobre a cama e enrolado nas cobertas, ressonando baixinho. O homem quase riu. Ben dormia como Astoria, ocupando praticamente todo o espaço sobre o colchão. Draco lembrava-se que por muitas vezes acordou no meio da noite por ter sido literalmente chutado para fora da cama.

Malfoy aproximou-se da outra cama vazia, deitando Drew nela com a delicadeza que os anos de experiência em carregar uma criança no colo lhe deram, e logo viu que o bendito livro, como sempre, estava na mesa de cabeceira. Riu, recolhendo o volume e sentando-se na beirada da cama enquanto Andrew ajeitava-se sob as cobertas e o mirava com grandes olhos verdes.

- Qual história que você quer? - Draco tinha certeza de que o filho já deveria saber todas as histórias de cor.

- A dos Três Irmãos. - Andrew respondeu de pronto e Malfoy suspirou. Sempre era essa história. Não entendia como um menino de quatro anos poderia gostar tanto de uma história sobre a morte. Uma vez havia perguntado à ele sobre isto e Drew respondeu, em sua inocência infantil, de que o terceiro irmão recebeu a Morte como uma amiga, isso significava que ela não era tão ruim assim e que talvez ela lhe devolvesse a sua mãe.

Draco não soube o que responder na época. Nunca havia dito aos filhos que a mãe estava morta, apenas que estava em um lugar que a impossibilitava de estar com eles no momento. Primeiro porque eles eram muito pequenos para carregarem o fardo que este conhecimento trazia. Segundo porque, mesmo sendo crianças, eles entendiam o conceito de finalidade que era a morte. Quem morria não voltava. Então como Draco explicaria quando Astoria voltasse? Era mais fácil dizer que ela estava longe ao invés de morta.

Mas, aparentemente, Ben e Drew não ficavam tão assim em seu quarto brincando enquanto Daphne e Draco se reuniam na sala discutindo opções de como trazer Astoria de volta à vida, de como salvá-la do Inferno.

- "Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer..." - Draco começou a ler a história sob o olhar ávido de Drew. Fazendo caras, bocas e vozes para cada personagem do conto enquanto o menino ouvia tudo com atenção.

Quando estava chegando nas últimas linhas, o homem percebeu que os olhos do filho piscavam intensamente, indicação de que ele estava a um passo de cair no sono. E quando ele disse:

- "Acolheu, então, a Morte como uma velha amiga e acompanhou-a de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida". - os olhos de Drew fecharam-se de vez e ele rapidamente caiu no sono.

Draco fechou o livro, o retornando à mesa de cabeceira, e inclinou-se para depositar um beijo na testa do menino, afagando brevemente os cabelos castanhos antes de se levantar. Em seguida foi para a cama de Benny, ajeitando com cuidado as pernas e braços do garoto sobre o colchão, o soltando do emaranhado de cobertas e o cobrindo. Ben suspirou e abraçou o travesseiro enquanto Draco lhe dava um beijo na testa como fez com Drew e depois afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Em seguida, Malfoy levou a mão a corda que ligava e desligava a luz do abajur que ficava sobre a mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas, e costumava permanecer aceso até a hora em que os meninos caíssem no sono, e o seu olhar caiu sobre a capa azulada do livro por uns breves segundos até o momento em que a luz acendeu-se em sua mente e ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco na boca do estômago.

- Como eu sou burro. - repreendeu-se baixinho e apagando a luz do abajur, saiu do quarto, deixando a porta levemente entreaberta para qualquer eventualidade, e desceu as escadas correndo, encontrado o trio de grifinórios e Daphne discutindo teorias enquanto folheavam vários livros antigos.

- Ele dormiu... - Daphne começou a perguntar, mas calou-se ao ver o brilho alucinado nos olhos do cunhado.

- Eu sou muito estúpido! - Draco novamente se repreendeu, indo até uma das estantes do escritório e percorrendo os olhos pelos lombos das centenas de livros que haviam lá, até achar o que queria:

Um grosso tomo com uma capa marrom amarelada de couro e com folhas feitas de pergaminho e presas por finos cordões feitos de crina de cavalo, o que mostrava o quão velho aquele volume era.

- Malfoy, surtou de vez depois de tantos anos? - Draco ignorou a zombaria de Ron em favor de virar as páginas até achar o que queria, e depois girou o livro sobre a mesa para que o grupo lesse o que ele leu.

- Ceifadores. - Hermione leu em voz alta o título na página e que estava escrito em letra rebuscada.

- Ceifadores. - repetiu o ex-sonserino. - Capazes de atravessar qualquer plano de existência do mundo mortal.

- Inclusive o Inferno, Céu e Purgatório. - concluiu a mulher.

- O que pretende Malfoy? - Harry começou, com as íris verdes percorrendo a página e lendo os detalhes que havia nela sobre a Morte, um dos quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, e seus Ceifadores. - Invocar um desses Ceifadores e pedir que ele te leve ao Purgatório? - gracejou. Mas quando ergueu os olhos para mirar Draco, viu pela expressão séria e determinada do outro homem que era exatamente essa a ideia.

- Não gosto disso. - Daphne opinou. - Ceifadores não são confiáveis.

- Você já encontrou algum? - Ron perguntou surpreso e Draco riu.

- Óbvio que não. - disse. - Mas caçadores são desconfiados por natureza. Não deem ouvidos a Daphne e me ajudem com o ritual. - pediu, erguendo o livro nos braços e indo para a sala, começando dizer as instruções necessárias para o dito ritual.

Ron e Harry empurraram o velho sofá e a mesa de centro e tapete para um canto da sala, Hermione começou a desenhar os sigilos necessários no chão que foi liberado enquanto Daphne reunia em uma cumbuca de barro os ingredientes que precisavam, vindos diretamente do estoque de objetos e ervas mágicas que ela mantinha no porão.

Vinte minutos foram precisos para tudo ficar pronto até que quando Hermione afastou-se do símbolo pintado no chão e Greengrass colocou a cumbuca no meio deste, Draco começou a entoar as palavras necessárias em latim.

Os ingredientes da cumbuca pegaram fogo instantaneamente, fumaça subiu da mesma e rodeou o símbolo no chão. Draco fechou o livro quando a última palavra foi entoada e em um literal piscar de olhos uma mulher que antes não estava na sala, surgiu bem na frente deles.

Ela tinha cabelos negros até os ombros, olhos esverdeados, uma expressão curiosa e parecia absurdamente humana.

- O que vocês esperavam? - brincou ao ver o grupo que a mirava com surpresa. - Capa negra e uma foice?

- Você é? - Draco perguntou, aproximando-se com cautela da borda do sigilo que não somente tinha convocado a mulher, mas a mantinha presa no lugar. Algo que ela atestou quando tentou se mover e não foi muito além dos limites do símbolo.

- Tessa. E sei porque me chamaram aqui.

- E vai nos ajudar? - Hermione estava dividida entre o temor natural de ver alguém que era responsável por ceifar almas e a excitação por conhecer tal tipo de criatura. Tessa não parecia tão assustadora assim. Talvez fosse isso que Beedle quis dizer em seu conto sobre os Três Irmãos. Que a morte era apenas uma velha amiga e que não havia razão para temê-la.

Tessa franziu as sobrancelhas.

A história de Astoria Malfoy era conhecia entre os Ceifadores. Muitos a achavam tola por simplesmente pensar que poderia fugir daquilo que ela mesma plantou. Outras a achavam estupidamente corajosa. Tessa pensava, em todos os seus milênios na Terra lidando com humanos, que Astoria talvez fosse um dos poucos que merecia uma segunda chance. Ela tomou uma decisão estúpida, mas pela razão certa.

O amor, esse sentimento tão humano, sempre a fascinou. Ceifadores não sentiam, não tinham o porquê, por isso às vezes podiam se corromper porque culpa não era algo que eles compreendiam. Conheceu o amor quando encontrou os Winchester e percebeu até onde eles iriam por aqueles que amavam e agora era o mesmo com Astoria e Draco.

- O Purgatório não é lugar para humanos, ainda mais um caçador. - disse, lançando um longo olhar para Draco. - Não será fácil encontrá-la, poderá levar dias ou anos, e enquanto isso acontece os seus filhos estarão aqui, na Terra, sem os pais. É isso o que quer?

Malfoy hesitou. Sua vida dividia-se em duas prioridades: salvar Astoria e cuidar dos seus filhos. Como poderia escolher uma sobre a outra?

Desviou o olhar da bela mulher dentro do círculo e esse foi para a escada de acesso do segundo andar, vendo que duas figurinhas espiavam por entre as vigas do corrimão, achando que estavam sendo discretas. Drew possuía o olhar fascinado de uma criança ao descobrir uma coisa nova neste mundo, Benny o olhar sério de alguém tentando desvendar um mistério. Nenhum deles possuía uma lembrança que fosse de Astoria. Eram pequenos demais para reterem qualquer memória dela. O que sabiam foram de histórias que Daphne e ele contaram, de coisas dela que eles mostraram, mas não sabiam como um sorriso da mãe era capaz de iluminar um aposento inteiro e afastar todos os medos de seus corações.

Eles não se lembravam dos braços dela quando ela ia socorrê-los no meio da noite simplesmente porque eles queriam atenção. Ou das lágrimas que ela derramou quando Benny a chamou de mãe pela primeira vez. Drew nem ao menos recordava do cheiro gostoso de alfazema que ela tinha. Para ele a mãe era apenas uma mulher da qual ele ouviu falar e que esperava voltar um dia. E esperava ansiosamente. Andrew amava a mulher desconhecida e ansiava pelo carinho dela mesmo que não soubesse o porquê. Benjamin sentia falta do calor do colo de Astoria mesmo que não se lembrasse dele.

Draco poderia fazer de tudo e mais um pouco pelos filhos. Cometia mais erros do que acertos, pois não era o pai perfeito. Às vezes era obcecado demais em caçar, em descobrir uma maneira de salvar a esposa, a ponto de ensinar o próprio filho a segurar uma arma para proteger o irmão enquanto o pai estava fora. Não era responsabilidade de Benny cuidar daquela família. Era de Draco. Mas, muitas das vezes, ele sentia que não podia fazer isto sozinho. Precisava de Astoria. Por mais casca grossa que ele aparentasse ser, por dentro ainda era aquele garoto covarde da época da escola e que tinha nos encontros clandestinos em uma Torre de Adivinhação vazia o seu refúgio para o mundo real.

- Eu acredito que não levarei tanto tempo assim. - disse convicto. Os seus filhos precisavam da mãe tanto quanto ele precisava da esposa.

Tessa assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aviso que o levarei até lá, mas a saída ficará por sua conta.

- Como é? - Draco balbuciou enquanto via de rabo de olho Daphne tomar o caminho do porão onde não só o suprimento de itens mágico estava, como também as armas. Havia uma bolsa lá que estava preparada desde sempre para Malfoy levar quando essa viagem acontecesse. O que parecia ser agora.

- Não posso ficar inteiramente ao seu dispor durante a sua busca no Purgatório, ou lá por muito tempo. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Mas aviso que o lugar tem uma saída de emergência para humanos. Basta encontrá-la. - basta encontrá-la. Fácil falar, difícil fazer. Draco poderia encontrar Astoria em dias e levar anos para achar a tal saída. Daria no mesmo.

Tessa sorriu para ele.

- Sobrenatural tem radar para o sobrenatural, certo? - declarou e Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto Daphne retornava para a sala e estendia para ele a bolsa com o armamento. Tessa apenas estendeu uma mão para Draco em um convite.

- Malfoy. - Harry chamou quando viu o outro homem dar um passo à frente na direção da Ceifadora. - Você acha que ela realmente está sendo sincera? - Tessa apenas sorriu para Harry, como se o conhecesse de longa data.

- Não faço ideia Potter. Mas, no momento, é a melhor chance que tenho. - respondeu, jogando a alça da bolsa por sobre o ombro e entrando no círculo. - Potter! - chamou antes de estender a sua mão para Tessa. - Meus filhos... - as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, ainda mais que por cima do ombro da Ceifadora ele ainda podia ver Ben e Drew de olhos largos no topo da escada.

- Eles ficarão bem. Tem a minha palavra. - era ridículo Draco confiar em um sujeito com quem não se deu em todos os seus anos de escola. Potter tinha carácter, personalidade forte e decidida, lutava pelo que acreditava e pelos amigos, coisas que ele sempre invejou. Nunca teve a coragem do ex-grifinório, nunca teve a certeza dele de batalhar por aquilo que acreditava, sempre escolheu o caminho covarde. Astoria foi quem lhe ensinou a tomar as rédeas de sua vida e parar de ser frouxo.

E era isso o que ele estava fazendo.

Lutando pelo que acreditava e pelos que amava.

E estranhamente, mesmo não concordando com ele na maioria das vezes, confiava que Potter iria olhar pelos seus filhos se algo desse errado. E esperava que eles o perdoassem por isso.

Com isto em mente, ele entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Tessa e manteve os olhos fixos nas duas crianças no topo da escada, antes de ser teletransportado para o Purgatório.

Porque se tudo fosse para o buraco, ao menos queria ter como última lembrança os rostos de Andrew e Benjamin gravados em sua mente. As duas únicas coisas certas que ele fez em uma vida repleta de erros.


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**PURGATÓRIO**** – ****2 dias antes**

Dean estava chocado com a quantidade de coisas que ele _não_ sabia sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Havia lobisomens que não eram simplesmente animais sanguinários, fantasmas que não se tornaram espíritos vingativos após se recusarem a seguir em frente, bicho-papão que podia ser repelido com apenas um feitiço. E, claro, os bruxos.

Quanto Astoria havia lhe contado sobre os bruxos no segundo que a conheceu, ficou mais do receoso em tê-la como companhia. Mas o fato dela ser da família pesou mais do que ela ser uma bruxa. Além do mais, ela já estava morta e no Purgatório, embora planejasse sair dali, portanto não seria vantagem nenhuma atacar Dean. E então, nos últimos dias de viagem, ela lhe contou sobre a sua mãe Sophia e as histórias dela sobre Mary. Sobre os ideais das duas primas e em como Sophia acreditava que nem tudo precisava ser caçado sem piedade.

Dean ouviu cada palavra saída da boca de Astoria com ávida atenção. A mulher sabia mais sobre a sua mãe do que ele mesmo, pois existiam cartas de Mary para Sophia contando sobre a sua vida desde que se casou com John até o nascimento dos filhos. Cartas essas que agora estavam sob o poder de sua prima Daphne.

- Acho que a última carta dela foi uns dois meses antes dela morrer. - Astoria havia explicado.

O tio que fora responsável por construir um memorial para Mary, o tio que ele nunca conheceu, era o avô de Astoria. Avô este que não fazia nem ideia de que as netas eram aquilo que ele fazia questão de caçar.

- Minha mãe achava que ele não compreenderia. Então, nas reuniões de família, o meu pai ficava na Inglaterra sob o pretexto de estar ministrando aulas de verão para os alunos da universidade e nós, como éramos menores de idade e pelas leis mágicas não podíamos executar magia fora da escola, evitávamos qualquer atitude estranha que levantasse suspeitas. Robert era tão desconfiado quanto o irmão dele.

E isso era outra coisa que tinha chocado Dean: comunidade mágica.

Bruxos possuíam uma sociedade estruturada, escondida da sociedade que ele conhecia, com sistema de polícia, saúde, educação, governo e etc. Escondida há séculos daqueles que eles chamavam de _trouxas_. E nesta mesma sociedade se refugiava boa parte dos monstros que ele costumava caçar. Monstros esses que os bruxos estudavam, registravam, controlavam e possuíam literatura completa sobre o assunto.

O mundo sobrenatural não deveria ter nada de desconhecido para um bruxo.

Sam com certeza iria a loucura quando descobrisse isto. Do jeito que era nerd, iria querer colocar as mãos em todos os livros que dita comunidade poderia oferecer. Quando vocalizou isso para Astoria, ela somente riu.

- Igual a minha irmã. Quando ela saiu de Hogwarts fugida da guerra, logo que essa terminou ela conseguiu entrar em Cambridge e formou-se em teologia e mitologia. Hoje leciona.

A guerra no mundo mágico era outra coisa que Astoria havia contado à Dean.

Quando se conheceram e ela explicou quem era, o que era, a mulher tinha dado uma pincelada de leve no assunto. Agora, viajando junto há dias com Benny sendo uma companhia silenciosa, ela tagarelava de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o que lhe viesse à mente. Sobre as caçadas que fez com a família e sobre os seus anos em Hogwarts, na escola de magia.

- Aposto que você iria adorar! É um castelo enorme, milenar. Fascina qualquer um que o vê. Mesmo depois de anos vivendo dentro dele, o lugar continuava me fascinando. - ela disse quando ambos os primos descobriram terem uma certa queda pela cultura pop e Astoria falou que a própria história de Hogwarts e os acontecimentos que ocorreram dentro do castelo serviriam como inspiração para muitos contos sobrenaturais.

Astoria também havia contado sobre Draco e os filhos, outra coisa que surpreendeu Dean.

Ela tinha filhos e o caçador percebeu, com uma dor que lhe comprimiu o peito, em como as histórias deles eram parecidas. Com a diferença de que Astoria era Mary e os filhos dela seriam Dean e Sam.

- E você não pensou neles quando decidiu se explodir com a casa? Ou bloquear os poderes deles? - foi uma das poucas intromissões de Benny na conversa entre os primos. Quando Astoria contou como ela resolveu se arriscar e brincar com a burocracia do Inferno, acreditando que suicidas iam para um lugar diferente daqueles que vendiam a sua alma, ela fez isso no maior estilo dramático. Mandou a antiga casa da família do marido, que estava nessa há gerações, pelos ares.

Quanto à pergunta de Benny, Astoria apenas o olhou longamente com uma expressão fechada. Embora tivesse sido educada dentro da filosofia de que caçaria apenas aquilo que os caçava, ela ainda era uma caçadora como qualquer outra. Uma Campbell. Portanto, eternamente desconfiada. Benny poderia ser um aliado no momento, mas ainda era um vampiro. E esses sempre eram pouco confiáveis.

- Era a única forma de quebrar os feitiços que prendiam Draco à propriedade. - ela disse. - Além do mais, sobrenatural tem radar para o sobrenatural. Eu tinha certeza de que o demônio com quem fiz o acordo não iria gostar do que eu fiz e iria atrás da minha família, principalmente dos meus filhos. Tirar os poderes de Nico e Scorpius... - nisso ela pausou. - Não, eles não são mais Nico e Scorpius, são Drew e Ben. Tirar os poderes deles foi uma maneira de protegê-los.

E ela explicou sobre o Departamento de Registro Mágico, sobre assinaturas mágicas e como as dos filhos foram extintas na mesma noite em que ela morreu. Como Daphne havia realizado o ritual bloqueando os poderes deles, tudo de maneira cronometrada com a explosão da mansão, os declarando mortos, e como a irmã havia forjado novas identidades, identidades de cidadãos americanos, para os meninos.

- Tenho que dizer irmã, isto é macabro. Esperto, mas macabro. - Dean comentou enquanto os seus olhos percorriam as árvores a sua volta. Anoitecia no Purgatório e era durante a noite que as coisas ficavam mais tensas. Com Astoria juntando-se ao grupo tinham mais alguém para montar vigília e, assim como tinha prometido a Benny levá-lo de volta, faria o mesmo com ela.

A mulher lutava com todas as forças para retornar a família, acreditando piamente que o marido fazia o mesmo do outro lado. Dean não tinha tanta fé nesse tal de Draco Malfoy como Astoria. Pelas histórias que ela contou, o homem foi durante toda a infância e adolescência uma criatura covarde e de caráter fraco e não parecia o tipo de sujeito que se arriscaria tanto por alguém. E como Sam antes havia dito que a boca de Dean não possuía filtro, o caçador deixou bem claro o que achava do marido da recém-descoberta prima.

Astoria apenas o mirou com fúria e trincou os dentes em resposta ao comentário dele e Dean esperou o sermão que estava prestes a vir. Esperou ela defender o homem em quem acreditava cegamente que viria salvá-la, mas tudo o que ela disse foi:

- Você não conhece Draco como eu. Eu não acredito que ele virá, eu _sei_ que ele virá. - e ela havia falado isto com tanta convicção, tanta certeza, que Dean passou a acreditar também.

Continuaram caminhando à medida em que a noite caía e logo Astoria parou de contar as suas histórias, preferindo o silêncio no momento.

- Uma coisa que não entendo. - Dean perguntou após um tempo. - Se Draco era um Comensal, lutando pelo lado nazista bruxo, por que se aproximou dele? Por que se interessou por ele? Estava entediada com a vida? Precisava de um _bad boy _nela? - a mulher ficou quieta por mais um tempo, sem dizer nada, até finalmente dar uma resposta.

- A primeira vez foi por pura curiosidade. Depois disso... - Astoria não sabia explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Depois do primeiro encontro com Draco, na noite em que passaram a madrugada sentados em um meio fio em Spinne's End, conversando como se ele não fosse um Comensal e ela uma garota abaixo do status social dele, havia acontecido algo. Uma ligação havia surgido entre eles.

Uma ligação que a incitava a procurar Draco, obter a companhia dele, e que fazia o mesmo com ele. Porque Draco não tinha razão para ir aos encontros que ela planejava durante a madrugada em Hogwarts, mas ele sempre estava lá. Religiosamente na mesma hora, quando ela chegava na torre, ele já estava lá, o que a fazia crer que o rapaz também sentia aquele elo que parecia puxá-los na direção um do outro.

- Eu não sei. Parece que surgiu... - o que ela fosse dizer foi interrompido por Dean fazendo um "shush" sob a respiração e erguendo a mão com a palma virada para Benny e ela, os pedindo para parar.

Astoria compreendeu rapidamente o porquê da parada quando sentiu uma presença sobrenatural que ia além de Benny ao seu lado. Prontamente o trio ergueu as armas que carregavam e puseram-se de costas um para o outro, montando um círculo de proteção enquanto os seus olhares percorriam as árvores ao seu redor a procura da propensa ameaça.

Uma brisa soprou na noite, o que era um mau sinal. Brisas não sopravam a não ser que houvessem monstros por perto, e então veio o silêncio. Na mente dos três passava a mesma coisa: todos torciam para que não fossem leviatãs. Mas então algo estalou à esquerda deles, um galho provavelmente, o que mostrava que era outro tipo de monstro. Leviatãs eram animais sedentos de sangue, mas animais extremamente inteligentes. Não dariam a pista de sua localização assim tão facilmente.

Um vulto surgiu de entre as árvores na direção de Dean que travou os joelhos para preparar-se para o impacto que não veio. Algo pareceu chocar-se com o monstro em pleno ar e arremessá-lo contra um tronco, e quando ele olhou por cima do ombro viu que Astoria tinha uma das mãos erguidas.

- Vejo que os seus poderes voltaram. - falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Talvez. - veio a resposta contida dela, e Dean pôde perceber que a breve demonstração de magia havia a deixado exausta. A caçadora explicara que havia usado um feitiço dias atrás para projetar-se ao mundo humano e entrar em contato com uma vidente, pedir a ela que avisasse a Draco sobre o seu paradeiro. A brincadeira a deixara com as reservas mágicas baixas e exausta, o que a fez baixar a guarda e ser perseguida por leviatãs. Perseguição que resultou no encontro dos primos.

- Dean! - o chamado de Benny vez o homem se virar rapidamente quando o _rugaru_ ergueu-se do chão, usando o tronco como apoio, e preparou-se para outro ataque. Astoria novamente ergueu a mão, pronta para fazer o que fosse necessário para livrar-se de mais aquele inconveniente, quando Dean a interrompeu, segurando em seu pulso com força.

- Eu preciso dele. - decretou e ela rapidamente entendeu. Achar o tal anjo que o primo procurava com tanto desespero não estava sendo fácil e a única maneira de obter informações era dos monstros que eles caçavam ou que os caçava.

Quando o _rugaru _posicionou-se e deu outro salto, Astoria soltou o seu pulso de entre os dedos de Dean e apontou a mão para a criatura.

- _Incarcerous_! - as correntes surgiram no ar como se tivessem sido cuspidas de um portal, chocando-se com o peito do _rugaru_ e o arremessando de novo contra o tronco grosso, envolvendo-se no mesmo e aprisionando o monstro de modo que por mais que esse rosnasse e se debatesse, não iria muito longe.

Benny foi o primeiro a se aproximar do novo prisioneiro, agachando-se em frente à ele para verificar a firmeza das correntes.

- Está duvidando das minhas habilidades? - Astoria questionou em um leve tom ofendido. O vampiro havia surpreendido os primos ao informar-lhes que possuía um certo conhecimento da comunidade mágica e que, até onde se lembrava, bruxos de verdade usavam varinhas para executarem feitiços. Dean havia rido da ideia de existir varinhas de condão e então a mulher explicou que o surgimento das varinhas era um fator histórico.

Quando os bruxos executavam magia na época de Merlin, essa possuía uma manifestação física que era caracterizada pelas íris brilharem em um tom dourado quando o feitiço era proferido. Com a invasão romana, a queda do reino de Arthur e a perseguição aos druidas, os bruxos precisaram arrumar uma outra maneira de manifestar magia sem que os mortais percebessem. Assim vieram as varinhas que nada mais eram do que uma maneira de se canalizar os poderes e simplificar os feitiços que antes eram encantos que solicitavam longas entoações para surtirem efeito.

Com o tempo, bruxos ficaram dependentes das varinhas e esqueceram que elas não eram o único modo de manifestar magia e que agora com a existência de um mundo somente mágico, não havendo mais a mistura entre as sociedades, era seguro desapegar-se delas. O problema era que aprender a fazer feitiços como na época de seus ancestrais druidas tornou-se tão complicado quanto aprender a fazer um feitiço de alta complexidade usando uma varinha.

Astoria levou uns trinta anos no Inferno para controlar os seus poderes que insistiam em não obedecê-la quando ela executava um feitiço. Mas, em compensação, os tiros pela culatra que esses davam eram tão devastadores que surtiam o mesmo efeito que ela pretendia: o de eliminar o demônio da vez que a perseguia.

Dean parou de prestar atenção na história dela no momento em que ela confirmou que o lendário Rei Arthur existiu, e o _geek _escondido dentro dele ficou fantasiado por minutos sobre essa nova informação antes de voltar a terra quando viu que Astoria e Benny o olhavam estranho. Com certeza ele deveria estar com a cara de paspalho que Sam o acusava de fazer quando sonhava acordado.

- Claro que não. - Benny sorriu sarcástico para ela e Dean rolou os olhos enquanto o vampiro se afastava do _rugaru_. - Não creio que ele vá dizer alguma coisa. - declarou. A criatura mais parecia uma besta sedenta e os olhos não demonstravam muita inteligência. Afinal, ele tinha atacado sozinho três pessoas armadas, sem ter nenhum conhecimento prévio do adversário ou se a batalha seria vantajosa.

- Ah, ele vai. - Dean aproximou-se do monstro com um brilho determinado no olhar que fez Astoria recuar um passo.

Conhecia aquela expressão, vira no rosto da irmã várias vezes durante uma caçada. Era a expressão de alguém que estava disposto a ir além dos limites para obter o que queria. A expressão que Daphne ostentou quando disparou diversas vezes contra Fenrir Greyback na batalha de Hogwarts. A expressão responsável por ter colocado a sua irmã sabe-tudo na Sonserina ao invés da Corvinal.

E então Dean começou a interrogar o _rugaru_ a respeito do anjo que procurava com tanto afinco. Astoria recuou mais alguns passos, parando ao lado de Benny, observando quieta o primo fazer as perguntas a criatura acorrentada.

Ela realmente estava doida para conhecer esse tal de Castiel. Dean contara algumas histórias para ela durante os dias de viagem juntos. Como Castiel deixou o Céu para lutar ao lado dele e de Sam contra Lúcifer e Miguel, para impedir o Apocalipse, entre outras coisas. E o tom que Dean usava, sinceramente, era quase uma reverência. A admiração que ele tinha pelo anjo era impressionante e o amor também. Porque Castiel, pelas histórias, havia feito muita besteira e Dean tinha praticamente perdoado todos os erros dele em todas as vezes. Era a relação mais codependente que ela já tinha visto. E o primo ainda tinha a ousadia de questionar o relacionamento dela com Draco?

Ao seu ver, a relação Dean e Castiel era praticamente no mesmo nível da relação dela com Draco. A diferença era que a do primo com o anjo ainda não tinha chegado ao nível carnal.

Astoria voltou a atenção para Dean quando o _rugaru_ finalmente disse alguma coisa de útil ao homem e encontrou a sua morte ao ter uma faca cravada em seu queixo.

- Esqueça o acampamento, vamos seguir viagem.

- Dean... - Astoria tentou argumentar. Mesmo morta ela se cansava, não tanto quanto quando era viva, mas ainda sim precisava de uma pausa vez ou outra. Dean, esse estava bem vivo, com a roupa puída, feridas mal cicatrizadas e um ar de quem precisava de uma cama para dormir pela próxima década, e mesmo assim queria prosseguir viagem.

- Cas pode estar seguindo a nossa mesma linha de pensamento de continuar em movimento. Não sei quanto tempo ele vai ficar no mesmo lugar. - disse isso e prontamente apressou os passos, sumindo entre as árvores.

Astoria lançou um olhar a Benny que deu de ombros. Sabia a opinião do vampiro sobre essa ideia fixa do primo de encontrar o anjo. Benny considerava Castiel um covarde por ter sumido na batalha e abandonado Dean e não acreditava que ele estivesse o procurando. Ela apenas estava curiosa em conhecer o sujeito que fazia o mais velho dos Winchester ir além da exaustão para encontrá-lo.

Com um suspiro exasperado, pôs-se a seguir o outro homem, sabendo que a teimosia era uma característica dos Campbell e nada do que dissesse iria dissuadir Dean de sua missão agora que obtivera uma pista concreta do paradeiro do anjo.

Permanecerem caminhando por toda a noite, com Astoria e Benny mantendo os olhos bem abertos e alertas a tudo ao seu redor e vez ou outra cravando os olhos em Dean a procura de qualquer sinal de cansaço no caçador. Mas como dito antes, teimosia era uma característica dos Campbell e o homem estava disposto a andar dormindo se precisasse, ou se arrastar entre a mata caso as suas pernas não mais aguentassem carregá-lo, mas ele encontraria o anjo, o que a deixava extremamente intrigada.

Agora estava louca para conhecer Castiel.

O amanhecer no Purgatório não era algo digno de declamar poemas. Era mais como se alguém tivesse virado a chave de um interruptor e ligado a luz. Uma hora estava escuro, na outra estava claro, e as árvores continuavam a serem as mesmas, o que dava a sensação de não estarem indo a lugar algum.

O som de água correndo chegou aos ouvidos deles e Dean apressou os passos. Segundo o _rugaru_, essa era a localização do anjo. Passaram entre moitas, quebrando alguns galhos, os tirando do caminho, e desceram cuidadosamente um barranco que levava a uma pequena praia a beira de um rio. Um rio onde na margem havia uma figura agachada.

Astoria viu o rosto de Dean iluminar-se em pura felicidade quando os seus olhos caíram sobre o homem de costas que usava um sobretudo surrado e imundo e o ouviu gritar:

- Cas! - e uma voz rouca responder com surpresa:

- Dean?

Castiel se levantou, virando-se para o trio que se aproximava e a ex-Corvinal agora percebia o que o primo via no anjo. Castiel estava tão sujo quanto eles, usando roupas de hospital imundas, um sobretudo igualmente encardido e possuía uma barba por fazer. Tinha cabelos negros despenteados e mesmo entre os tons de cores apagadas do Purgatório, os seus olhos azuis era o que mais se destacava em seu rosto.

Era um sujeito bonito... Para um anjo.

Dean prontamente o abraçou quando se aproximou o suficiente, o seu rosto ainda iluminado em um largo sorriso. Benny não parecia feliz de estar na presença do anjo e Astoria só estava curiosa.

E então Benny começou a fazer perguntas, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com ele, por que ele sumiu no meio da batalha e deixou Dean sozinho. Dean pôs-se a defender Castiel até que este o interrompeu e assumiu que tinha fugido deliberadamente, deixando o caçador para trás de propósito.

O sorriso no rosto do homem morreu instantaneamente e o temperamento explosivo também característico dos Campbell deu as caras.

Astoria engoliu uma risada. Dean repreendia Castiel como um amante desapontado e o anjo mirava o seu primo com a maior expressão culpada existente, a fazendo lembrar de um cão sem dono. Era de dar pena, porque ela via no rosto do ser divino a mesma devoção que Dean nutria por ele. Esses dois eram simplesmente patéticos.

E foi quando Castiel disse que era para Dean ir embora e deixá-lo para trás e a resposta do primo foi:

- Acho que você não entendeu Cas: eu não vou embora _sem _você. - Astoria gargalhou, atraindo a atenção dos três homens para ela. - Qual é a graça? - Dean perguntou em um tom azedo, mas o olhar de Benny sobre ela mostrava que o vampiro compreendia do que ela ria.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado como um cachorrinho confuso e isso a fez rir mais ainda.

- Dean... Ela é sua prima. Vejo a ligação genética em sua essência. - isso fez Astoria engolir a risada de pronto e mirar o anjo com divertimento.

- Notícia velha, Cas. Eu sei que ela é minha prima.

- E é uma bruxa. - continuou o anjo.

- Também sei disso Cas. - Dean soltou em um suspiro exasperado.

- E possui a marca do Cupido. - essa era nova.

- Como é? - Astoria soltou chocada.

- Vejo a marca do Cupido em você. - Castiel repetiu como se isso fosse o óbvio.

- Eu... Cupido? - Astoria balbuciou. Anjos eram uma novidade para ela. Sempre soube da existência dos demônios, do Inferno, e acreditava que se eles existiam, o oposto também, mas acreditar e ver eram duas coisas diferentes. Agora, Cupido? Achava que isso era fruto da mitologia. Mas era lutando contra seres que existiam em lendas e mitologia que ela fazia a vida. Então por que o Cupido não poderia existir como qualquer outra criatura sobrenatural?

- Os casais abençoados pelo Cupido são casais predestinados, cuja união é necessária para a realização de grandes feitos. Foi assim com John e Mary Winchester. A união deles trouxe ao mundo Sam e Dean. - Castiel explicou no mesmo tom de enfado em que o professor Binns explicava a guerra dos Goblins, e Dean fez uma expressão de desprezo. Com certeza essa história do Cupido interferindo na vida amorosa dos seus pais não era algo que o agradava.

- Certo. Que tal deixarmos essa conversa para quando não estivermos mais aqui, huh? - Dean declarou. - Encontramos Cas, agora está na hora de encontrar o portal e darmos o fora daqui.

- Que portal? - Castiel perguntou com curiosidade.

- O portal que Deus colocou no Purgatório como saída de emergência para caso de humanos ficarem presos aqui por acidente. - Benny explicou quando eles voltaram a caminhar com mais uma adição no grupo.

Não foram muito longe antes do primeiro ataque ocorrer e Astoria se surpreender quando viu Castiel simplesmente ir na direção do monstro, espalmar a mão no rosto dele e esse emitir um brilho pelos olhos, nariz e boca, antes de cair sem vida no chão. E então começou uma discussão entre Benny e Castiel sobre o fato do anjo ser um chamariz maior para os monstros do que a humanidade de Dean e Astoria.

O vampiro realmente não ia muito com a cara do anjo.

E então Benny teorizou sobre o portal e sobre como não podia afirmar que Castiel seria capaz de cruzá-lo por não ser exatamente humano. Dean novamente falou que ou todos saíam dali ou morriam tentando.

- Creio que não há maneira de matar a sua prima uma segunda vez, ou que ela tenha chances de voltar. - Astoria, se ainda tivesse sangue correndo nas veias, sentiria esse gelar diante do comentário de Castiel.

- Como é?

- A alma dela tem a marca de um demônio da encruzilhada. Ela a vendeu por alguma razão e por alguma razão não está cumprindo a sua penitência no Inferno. Por quê? - os olhos azuis a miraram com uma intensidade enervante e ela recuou um passo, na esperança de fugir deles. - Entendo. Mesmo que seja possível você voltar, a marca permaneceria, o demônio viria atrás de você de novo. - declarou e Dean entrou na conversa de supetão.

- Espera, espera! Como assim "possível"?

- Astoria destruiu o seu corpo terreno ao explodir a mansão. Logo, a alma dela não possui corpo para retornar. - e se Astoria ainda possuísse um coração batendo, esse teria parado naquele momento.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o grupo diante da declaração de Castiel.

- Não interessa! - Dean soltou em um tom determinado. - Ela volta conosco e depois veremos o que fazemos.

Astoria admirava a convicção do primo, mas as notícias de Castiel a deixaram deprimida. O anjo tinha razão: não possuía um corpo para voltar e não havia levado isso em consideração quando explodiu a casa. Os feitiços só puderam ser ativados internamente e por ela. Logo, não haveria como fugir dos cães infernais, destruir a mansão e depois se matar. Teve que fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo pois a explosão também matara os cães, o que lhe deu tempo de sobra de evitar que o demônio viesse recolher a sua alma e ela mesma desceu ao Inferno na companhia de um Ceifador.

E ainda havia o fato de que retornar a vida não adiantaria de nada, pois ainda seria uma criatura condenada. Então, de que valeu todo o seu esforço?

- Astoria?! - Dean tocando-lhe o braço a fez piscar os olhos e mirá-lo, saindo de seus devaneios depressivos. - Nós vamos dar um jeito, confie em mim. - ela sorriu fracamente para ele. Ele era Dean Winchester, o cara que acabou com o Apocalipse. Claro que ele daria um jeito. Era superconfiante dessa maneira, assim como ela sempre foi. Isso também era de família.

Continuaram a viagem, com mais desentendimentos pelo caminho. Astoria grunhiu. Quando Dean e Benny não estavam sendo BFF, estavam testando o nível de testosterona entre eles. Castiel ou ficava confuso, ou apoiava Dean ou dava opiniões que faziam todos perceberem que ele não entendia metade das ironias que os outros dois homens estavam soltando um para o outro.

- E nós dois sabemos qual é a espécie que mais mata humanos. - Benny falou em meio a mais uma discussão.

- Estaticamente falando, essa seria a humana. - foi resposta precisa de Castiel, o que fez Dean e Astoria rolarem os olhos.

E então Benny começou a contar a sua história de vida, em como ele não era como os outros vampiros, que não sugava mais sangue humano diretamente de humanos, mas sim sangue doado.

- Se ele me disser que também só suga sangue animal e brilha no sol, eu me mato de novo. - Astoria murmurou sob a respiração e Dean gargalhou, compreendendo rapidamente a piada que deixou Castiel e Benny completamente confusos.

E então Castiel afastou-se da dupla que ainda discutia sobre a dieta diferenciada do vampiro, olhando ao seu redor com uma expressão nada animadora. A discussão entre Dean e Benny começou a elevar o tom, com acusações sendo trocadas e Astoria quis muito lançar um feitiço cala boca nos dois. Ao invés disso passou por entre eles, deixando as duas "crianças" discutindo, e aproximou-se de Castiel.

- A sua cara não é boa. O que foi? - perguntou baixinho, apenas para o anjo ouvir. Ele não respondeu, apenas lançou à ela um olhar de canto de olho e voltou a mirar as árvores ao seu redor.

- Ele vai acabar nos matando! - veio o grito de Benny e Castiel virou-se para os dois homens atrás dele.

- Acho que vamos testar essa teoria agora. - declarou.

- Mais monstros? - perguntou Dean.

- Leviatãs. - foi a resposta de Castiel.

- Por que não nos leva para longe daqui?

- Não posso, eles estão muito perto. Corram! - foi somente Castiel terminar de dar a ordem que eles desataram a correr entre as árvores.

Cometas negros vieram do céu cinzento, chocando-se contra o chão e abrindo buracos onde bolas de gosma parecendo piche remexiam-se de modo a formar em poucos segundos um ser humano que vestia-se extremamente bem para criaturas letais.

Astoria viu uma das bolas tomar forma na frente de Benny, sorrir da maneira cruel para o vampiro e depois virar na direção de Dean com o rosto dando lugar a uma boca enorme com fileiras de dentes e língua bifurcada, pronta para arrancar fora a cabeça do caçador.

Castiel virou-se na direção oposta para fugir e outra bola caiu na frente dele, impedindo a sua passagem. Uma terceira estourou atrás de Astoria, que recuou um passo e ergueu a sua espada de lâmina curta, pronta para a batalha.

Ela viu de rabo de olho Dean lutar com o leviatã até corta-lhe fora a cabeça, antes dela mesma ter o seu próprio leviatã para enfrentar. A criatura correu em sua direção com o maxilar já estendido, pronto para se transformar em uma enorme boca. O monstro desviou com precisão do primeiro golpe que ela deu, segurando-lhe o pulso com força e esmagando os ossos, a obrigando a soltar a sua arma.

A outra mão fechou-se como uma garra em seu pescoço e a arremessou no chão, a comprimindo contra a terra. Astoria espalmou a própria mão no pescoço do leviatã, mantendo com dificuldades a boca enorme e cheia de dentes longe de si. Tentava com as pernas alguma maneira de se soltar daquela prisão, mas a criatura era forte e ainda prendia uma de suas mãos de maneira dolorosa.

- Astoria! - ouviu Dean gritar e esperava sinceramente que o primo viesse ao seu socorro e ficou aliviada quando isso aconteceu.

Uma lâmina havia atravessado o peito do leviatã que a atacava, erguendo através dessa a criatura de cima dela. Uma outra cortou o ar com um sibilo e arrancou a cabeça dele fora. Astoria ofegou, aliviada, diante desse resgate em cima da hora. A arma saiu do peito do leviatã morto e o corpo caiu mole sobre o chão. Mas o que esse revelou ao sair do seu campo de visão não foi a expressão preocupada de Dean, mas outra, uma mais querida e bem mais familiar.

- Draco... - ela ofegou, com os olhos largos.

Era Draco, ali na sua frente, empunhando dois facões manchados com sangue negro e a mirando como se tivesse acabado de descobrir todas as respostas do Universo.

- Olá Astoria. - a voz grave e rouca dele a fez reagir de pronto e com um pulo ela pôs-se de pé, ignorando o seu corpo dolorido, e arremessou-se contra ele, o envolvendo em um abraço.

Ouviu o som abafado das facas caindo na terra e sentiu braços fortes a envolverem pela cintura, a apertando mais contra o corpo dele. Astoria soluçou, com as lágrimas já correndo pelo seu rosto deliberadamente.

- Eu vim. - Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Como prometi.

E ela riu.

Draco sempre foi bom em manter as suas promessas. _Sempre_!


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**PURGATÓRIO**** – Agora**

O Purgatório não era exatamente como Draco havia imaginado: uma floresta sem fim e desbotada, com feixes de luz passando por entre as copas das árvores, provindos de um sol impossível de se localizar no céu cinzento. Curiosamente o lugar o lembrava a Floresta Negra de Hogwarts, com um pouco menos de cor, mas igualmente mortal.

E era em um lugar desses que ele teria que encontrar Astoria.

Tessa tinha razão: ele levaria mais do que dias para achar a sua esposa.

- Quer um conselho? - disse a Ceifadora. - Siga o seu coração. - e desapareceu deixando essas palavras enigmáticas para trás.

Draco suspirou, pousando a bolsa que tinha trazido consigo no chão, agachando-se em seguida em frente a ela e abrindo o zíper enquanto os seus olhos claros vasculhavam todo o ambiente ao se redor.

Monstros, em sua grande maioria, possuíam sentidos aguçados. Portanto, a presença dele ali deve ter sido detectada no segundo em que ele surgiu no Purgatório. Seria então apenas uma questão de tempo até a caçada começar.

Ele recolheu de dentro da bolsa dois facões e em seguida fechou o zíper, enfiando os braços pelas alças e a transformando em uma mochila. Ergueu-se do chão vagarosamente, ainda avaliando o ambiente a sua volta, e considerando por onde começar a sua busca por Astoria.

O sibilo de algo cortando o ar chamou a atenção de Draco que olhou para os poucos trechos de céu que as folhas não escondiam. Viu que uma nuvem negra cruzava o ar como um meteoro até cair alguns quilômetros a frente na floresta.

Algo comprimiu o peito de Draco. Uma sensação ruim que começava a sufocá-lo e deixá-lo sem ar. Algo que ele sabia estar relacionado à Astoria.

Considerou correr na direção de onde os meteoros tinham caído, mas sabia que não chegaria lá a tempo. E foi então que se lembrou das palavras de Tessa: de seguir o seu coração.

Malfoy fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo e pensou em Astoria. Em estar ao lado dela, em encontrá-la. O peso em seu peito foi substituído por algo que se assemelhou a um anzol que o puxava com cada vez mais força em uma direção especifica. Na direção de onde os meteoros caíam.

Draco relaxou o corpo e inspirou profundamente mais uma vez. E deixando a força que o puxava guiá-lo, ele desaparatou.

A viagem não durou um segundo e logo ele havia reaparecido entre mais árvores, onde uma batalha ocorria. Um homem de sobretudo encardido lutava com um monstro que tinha uma enorme boca no lugar do rosto, e o cara do sobretudo parecia estar perdendo. Isto até que um outro homem girou a lâmina que carregava e em um golpe só cortou a cabeça do monstro fora.

- Astoria! - o grito fez Draco arregalar os olhos e girar sobre os pés. E por um segundo ele ficou paralisado diante do que via:

Astoria, mais à frente, lutando com um monstro com dentes enormes no lugar do rosto.

Ela não tinha mudado nada desde a fatídica noite em que a mansão explodiu. Usava o mesmo jeans velho, a mesma bota de escalada, jaqueta de couro e camisa de flanela de botões. O rosto não tinha envelhecido um dia e os olhos verdes brilhavam determinados.

Mas foi quando o monstro a derrubou no chão que Draco percebeu que apesar de toda a determinação, ela estava perdendo. E então ele finalmente reagiu, sendo movido pelos anos caçando e pela fúria que o apoderou ao ver a criatura sufocando Astoria. Não tinha chegado tão longe para perdê-la mais uma vez.

Malfoy trincou os dentes, cruzando o espaço entre eles em três passadas largas e rápidas. O facão da mão direita foi projetado para frente com força, atravessando o peito do monstro como se fosse manteiga. O da mão esquerda fez uma parábola no ar antes de cortar a cabeça da criatura fora.

O monstro ainda permaneceu de pé por alguns segundos devido a faca no peito que o sustentava, mas quando Malfoy recolheu esta, a criatura caiu como um saco de batatas no chão, revelando o rosto aliviado de Astoria que em uma fração de segundo alterou a sua expressão para surpresa.

- Draco... - ela balbuciou e em seguida, em um impulso só, saiu do chão e arremessou-se contra ele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço em um abraço apertado enquanto lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos.

Draco deixou os facões caírem no chão, muito mais preocupado em sentir a mulher em seus bracos, apertá-la ainda mais contra o seu corpo e nunca mais largá-la.

- Eu vim. - murmurou com a voz embargada. - Como prometi.

Astoria gargalhou contra o pescoço dele. Uma risada de pura alegria e também recheada de tristeza. Draco havia cumprido a sua promessa mas ela, mais uma vez, não seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Castiel tinha razão, ela não possuía mais um corpo para o qual voltar e não queria se tornar um espírito vagando pelos lugares mágicos sem poder ter nenhum contato humano com alguém. Queria poder abraçar Draco como estava fazendo agora, graças a ausência de leis da física no Purgatório, queria abraçar os seus filhos, acalentar o seu sono, niná-los em seu colo. Como um fantasma não seria capaz de fazer isso.

Agora ela entendia porque os fantasmas de Hogwarts sempre tinham aquele ar deprimido. Conviviam com humanos, mas não eram capazes de sentir o calor que um simples toque, um gesto de afeto, companheirismo ou amizade era capaz de provocar.

E ainda havia o fato de por não ter cumprido a sua pena no Inferno, ela ainda era uma mulher marcada. Não podia colocar a sua família em risco assim.

- Draco... - disse mais uma vez, afastando-se dele lentamente e acariciando com as mãos as bochechas com a barba por fazer. - Eu... - as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta. Como dizer à ele que o seu esforço havia sido em vão?

- Ei! Eu não quero interromper o momento feliz, mas acho melhor continuarmos andando. - Astoria grunhiu. Uma coisa que tinha aprendido sobre Dean nesses últimos dias era que ele possuía a sutileza de um elefante em uma loja de cristais.

Ela lançou ao primo um olhar cortante por sobre o ombro de Draco e se afastou lentamente do marido. Queria abraçá-lo mais, beijá-lo até lhe tirar todo o fôlego, mas no Purgatório nunca era bom ficar mais tempo do que o necessário em um único lugar. Ainda mais quando eles acabaram de enfrentar leviatãs.

- Quem são os seus amigos? - Draco perguntou curioso enquanto recolhia do chão os facões que tinha dispensado mais cedo em favor de abraçar Astoria.

- Draco... - Astoria deu à ele aquele sorriso que prometia que o que ela estava prestes a dizer iria chocá-lo imensamente. - O desgrenhado e ensanguentado é Dean Winchester, filho da minha prima Mary.

Draco já ouvira falar de Mary das histórias de Astoria sobre a sua família por parte de mãe. Surpresa era ver a esposa encontrar um dos filhos da falecida mulher no Purgatório. Os Campbell realmente não tinham muita sorte.

- O vampiro é Benny e este... - e nisto ela fez questão de ir até o homem que usava uma estranha combinação de pijamas de hospital e sobretudo, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Ele não estava ferido como Dean, mas estava igualmente sujo. - E Castiel, um anjo.

Draco arregalou os olhos e a mirou como se ela tivesse surtado. Entretanto, o sorriso que ela mantinha no rosto dizia que o que ela estava falando era extremamente sério e verdadeiro.

Um anjo? Bem, se demônios existiam, por que não o contrário, não é mesmo? Mas o que diabos um anjo estava fazendo no Purgatório, e ainda mais naquele estado?

- Eu tenho que dizer Astoria, você estava certa. - Dean comentou. Não tinha a mesma fé que a prima no tal de Draco, não depois das histórias que ouviu sobre ele, mas agora teria que morder a língua porque o homem realmente viera salvá-la, mostrando que a covardia que lhe foi característica na adolescência havia permanecido na adolescência.

O sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Astoria, como resposta ao que ele disse, era tão parecido com os que Dean costumava dar que se em algum momento ele tivesse questionado o seu parentesco com a mulher, a dúvida teria acabado agora.

- Melhor continuarmos andando, temos um portal para encontrar. - Dean falou, já voltando a caminhar e não olhando para trás para saber se estava sendo seguido ou não. Acreditava que os seus companheiros de viagem não seriam tão estúpidos de perder tempo papeando com o recém chegado.

- Ele é mandão como a sua irmã. - o caçador ouviu Draco falar atrás de si e Astoria rir. - E vocês sabem onde fica o portal?

- Benny sabe. - Astoria respondeu. - Mas como você sabe do portal?

- Tessa. - foi o que Draco respondeu e Dean quase tropeçou em uma raiz ao virar-se para mirar o outro homem.

- A Ceifadora? - Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ceifadores têm acesso a todas as vertentes do mundo dos mortos. Invoquei um e pedi ajuda. Dei sorte por ter sido um prestativo. - sorte mesmo, pensou Dean. Geralmente criaturas sobrenaturais não colaboram com caçadores só pela bondade em seus corações, mas Tessa mostrou ser um dos poucos seres que os irmãos Winchester conheceram que poderia ser alguém a quem recorrer na hora de pedir ajuda.

Depois disso a viagem prosseguiu em relativo silêncio, com Benny andando à frente do grupo para guiar o caminho, Castiel emparelhado com Dean e Draco e Astoria fechando a comitiva, com Draco abraçando Astoria pelos ombros contra o seu corpo com medo de que se ficasse longe dela por um segundo, ela sumisse em pleno ar.

Caminharam por pelo menos uma hora e meia antes de novamente uma discussão começar entre Benny, Dean e Castiel. Os dois últimos acusavam o primeiro de talvez ter sido enganado e realmente não saber a localização do portal. Benny rebateu dizendo que tudo o que eles precisavam ter era um pouco de fé.

Astoria quase riu. Um vampiro falando sobre fé à um anjo. Com certeza deveria existir uma piada sobre o assunto em algum lugar.

E então o três pararam, o que obrigou Draco e ela a pararem também. Uma folha havia se erguido do chão, como se sob o feitiço _wingardium leviosa_, e dançou no ar por alguns segundos na frente do grupo antes de ser sugada na direção de um pequeno círculo de energia que estalava no alto de um monte mais à frente.

- Mas o que diabos... - Dean balbuciou e em seguida virou-se para Benny que lhe deu um sorriso arrogante.

Aparentemente o portal estava reagindo devido a presença de humanos ali e agora era a hora de acordos serem cumpridos. E Benny parecia ter conquistado a confiança do primo durante a viagem, percebeu isto quando viu Dean cortar o braço para realizar o ritual que carregaria a alma do vampiro para fora do Purgatório. E enquanto os outros estavam ocupados, Astoria tomou coragem para fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Era a hora da verdade.

- Draco. - disse, virando-se para ele e segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Você não faz ideia de como eu estou feliz por você ter vindo...

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Havia um "mas" nas palavras de Astoria e isso estava fazendo a apreensão e o pavor pesarem em seu estômago pouco a pouco.

- Mas eu não vou poder voltar com você. - concluiu e esperou a explosão que estava por vir, mas nada aconteceu. Draco somente franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e fechou os dedos nos pulsos dela, tirando as mãos de Astoria de seu rosto.

- Astoria... Que brincadeira de mau gosto e essa? - falou com a voz gélida, apertando os pulsos dela com mais força.

- Draco... - Astoria suspirou. Lidar com Draco quando ele reagia de maneira fria e distante a alguma bomba que ela soltava era mais complicado do que quando ele simplesmente explodia de fúria.

A reação que ele estava tendo agora foi a mesma de quando ela lhe falou sobre ser uma caçadora e sobre o acordo que fez para salvar a vida dele.

Era a reação que indicava que ele ainda não tinha processado direito o que ouviu e quando isto acontecesse, a coisa ficaria feia.

E foi o que aconteceu, pois não demorou nem meio minuto para Astoria ver nos olhos cinzentos a compreensão do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Não! - rosnou, recuando um passo ao soltar os pulsos dela como se esses tivessem lhe queimado.

Astoria não poderia estar falando sério. Ela por um acaso fazia ideia do que ele passou nos últimos anos sem ela? Procurando uma maneira de salvá-la enquanto fugia do Ministério, do demônio furioso por ela ter mudado as cláusulas do acordo, caçando monstros e outros demônios e tentando criar os filhos deles nesse meio tempo? Tentando se manter forte e inteiro todo santo dia para assim continuar a seguir em frente, acreditando que seria bem sucedido. Porque ele precisava ser bem sucedido.

Precisava de Astoria com a mesma importância com que precisava de ar para respirar e depois de passar anos sufocando, achou que finalmente estaria salvo apenas para ela lhe tirar o oxigênio de novo dessa maneira violenta.

- Não! NÃO! - gritou, o desespero tomando conta dele pouco a pouco.

Astoria era a sua vida, ela lhe _deu_ a vida em momentos em que ele pensou em desistir de tudo. Foi a ideia de que iria salvá-la, que logo estariam juntos de novo, que o fez continuar firme e forte. Isso e os seus filhos. Porque se não tivesse nenhum deles talvez não estaria aqui hoje, mas sim no Inferno sendo mais uma das almas torturadas. E agora ela vinha e lhe apunhalava no peito dessa maneira?

- Draco, por favor...

- Não! Eu não quero ouvir. Você virá comigo nem que eu tenha que te arremessar daqui mesmo naquele portal!

Astoria trincou os dentes e contou até dez, pedindo por paciência e força. Entendia o desespero de Draco, o compartilhava em igual proporção. Não queria ficar a eternidade no Purgatório, mas também não queria voltar e destruir tudo pelo que ela lutou, deu a vida, literalmente, para proteger. E Draco precisava entender isso, ela o faria entender.

- Não! Você precisa me ouvir! - disse em um tom firme e que não admitia discussões, e deu um passo largo na direção dele, segurando-lhe o rosto novamente entre as suas mãos. Draco tentou fugir do aperto dela, mas Astoria apenas o agarrou com mais força, permitindo que os seus dedos marcassem a pele clara sob eles. - Eu não tenho mais um corpo para o qual voltar e me recuso a ficar vagando por aí como um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts, podendo ser vista, ouvida, mas nunca tocada. E mesmo que eu tivesse um corpo, a minha alma ainda possuí a marca do Inferno. Eu não cumpri a minha pena, portanto, ainda estou condenada. E eu me recuso a colocar vocês nesta posição de novo. Me recuso!

Disse com firmeza, mantendo os seus olhos verdes fixos nos cinzentos.

- Diga que você entende. Me diga que você entende! - exigiu e Draco comprimiu a boca em uma linha fina.

- Eu não posso perder você. - ele disse por fim em uma voz quase sumida.

Astoria suspirou, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e apoiando a sua testa na dele.

- Você me deu os dez melhores anos da minha vida Draco. Me deu dois filhos lindos, me deu amor, e eu sempre serei grata por isso, por tudo que você me deu. E é por causa disso que eu não posso permitir que tamanho presente seja tirado de mim. Prefiro ficar no Purgatório sabendo que vocês estarão bem, estarão vivos, do que ter a companhia da minha família no Inferno. - lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas bochechas dela. - Por favor, me diga que você entendeu. - falou em um soluço, com as suas convicções fugindo de si a cada segundo em que o marido permanecia calado, sem lhe responder.

Draco resistiu. Não queria ceder, não queria concordar com Astoria. Da última vez que fez isso foi para vê-la pisar sobre o sigilo que seria o gatilho do feitiço que explodiu a mansão Malfoy com ela ainda dentro da casa.

- Eu... - um bolo entalou na garganta de Draco, sufocando as suas palavras. - Entendo. - disse por fim e Astoria sorriu, um sorriso tão melancólico que fez o coração dele partir em milhares de pedaços.

- Cuide dos nossos filhos. Não deixe eles esquecerem de mim. - implorou, afrouxando o aperto no rosto dele e agora acariciando as bochechas pálidas, traçando cada linha de expressão com as pontas dos dedos, querendo gravá-las em sua mente, em seu tato, em todos os seus sentidos. Ter a lembrança dos olhos cinzentos carregados de tristeza e do calor do corpo de Draco para o resto da eternidade.

- Nunca. - declarou, inclinando a cabeça e tomando os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo longo e sofrido. Havia esperado tanto tempo para beijá-la de novo, somente para ser outro beijo de despedida. - Tome. - falou quando se separaram, tirando a bolsa de suas costas e estendendo para ela. - A munição das armas não durará muito, mas há facas, um machado e os dois facões aí dentro.

Astoria recebeu a bolsa em silêncio e deu mais um beijo em Draco, tentando prolongar o contato por um tempo indefinido, mas sabendo que não seria possível. Em seguida se afastou dele e lançou um olhar para Dean ao lado de Castiel e que observava a cena em silêncio. Benny há muito já havia desaparecido dentro do ferimento no braço do primo.

- Cuide deles para mim Dean. - o homem quis abrir a boca, protestar como Draco fez, havia dito que ninguém seria deixado para trás e arrastaria Astoria para o outro lado se dependesse dele. Mas o olhar da mulher dizia que ela tinha tomado a sua decisão e ela era uma Campbell. A família vinha em primeiro lugar e era isso o que ela estava fazendo. Arriscando a sua liberdade pela segurança de sua família.

Em dois passos Dean aproximou-se dela e a abraçou fortemente por longos segundos. Conviveu por tão pouco tempo com Astoria, o que não era justo, mas desde quando a porcaria da vida era justa para um Winchester/Campbell?

- Eu vou. - sussurrou a promessa no ouvido dela e se afastou.

Astoria recuou, achando melhor permanecer onde estava ao invés de acompanhá-los até o topo do monte onde o portal oscilava, prestes a fechar a qualquer momento. Dean e Castiel começaram a se mover, mas Draco hesitou por um segundo, como se considerando novamente se ia ou ficava.

- Vá. - ela ordenou, recuando mais ainda, colocando uma distância maior entre eles. Só não sabia dizer para benefício de quem. Dela que tudo o que queria era jogar tudo para o alto e arriscar cruzar o portal para ver no que ia dar, ou dele que também tinha um olhar de que queria jogar tudo para o alto e arrastá-la para o portal.

No fim, foi Dean quem tomou a decisão por eles ao fechar os dedos no pulso de Draco e puxá-lo para longe de Astoria que ficou parada no lugar observando eles desaparecerem entre as árvores para minutos depois reaparecessem sobre o monte.

Um sibilo cortou o ar e o olhar de Astoria acompanhou a nuvem negra que foi na direção do monte. Ela ofegou, tirando a espada de lâmina curta de sua cintura e correndo para auxiliar o trio, torcendo para chegar a tempo.

Dean, Draco e Castiel já estavam perto do portal quando os leviatãs tomaram a forma humana e partiram para o ataque, inutilizando Dean e Draco de maneira rápida e em poucos golpes e indo para cima do anjo.

Astoria forçou-se a correr mais rápido, escalando com dificuldade as pedras, escorregando uma vez ou outra, até que finalmente conseguiu alcançar o topo do monte a tempo de cortar fora a cabeça do leviatã que Castiel empurrou para longe de si. O outro monstro Dean fez as honras de decapitar assim que o anjo o imobilizou.

- O portal! - Astoria gritou, apontando para a energia crepitando de maneira instável. Draco lançou um longo olhar para ela, como se reconsiderando mais uma vez, e novamente Dean tomou a decisão por ele ao empurrá-lo para o portal, por onde ele desapareceu.

Em seguida, o próprio Dean pisou dentro do círculo de energia, estendendo uma mão para Castiel que quase rolara barranco abaixo devido a batalha com o leviatã.

Astoria apenas observou de longe a sua família desaparecer e arregalou os olhos e ofegou quando poucos segundos antes do portal se fechar, Castiel deliberadamente soltou a mão de Dean cujos gritos ecoaram no alto do monte até o círculo de energia desaparecer de vez.

- Castiel... - Astoria ofegou. - O que você fez? - perguntou chocada.

Dean havia varrido aquele Purgatório inteiro por um ano atrás do anjo que no último segundo soltou a mão dele para ficar para trás.

- Fiz isso para o bem do Dean, da mesma maneira que você decidiu ficar para o bem da sua família. - Astoria desconfiava que não seria bem assim que Dean veria as coisas, mas preferiu ficar quieta. - Venha, melhor continuarmos nos movendo.

- Como?

- Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha. Se ficaremos a eternidade aprisionados aqui, ao menos faremos companhia um para o outro.

Astoria deu de ombros. Era uma parceria justa e poderiam até formar uma nova dupla dinâmica:

Ela, a alma fugida do Inferno e Castiel, o anjo banido do Céu.


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**SPINNER'S END, COKEWORTH**** – Duas semanas depois**

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? - Draco fuzilou Hermione com o olhar. Era a sétima vez que ela perguntava isto.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o fatídico dia em que Dean e ele saíram do portal no meio de uma floresta no Maine. Draco considerou dar meia volta e retornar, pois havia deixado uma coisa importante para trás: o seu coração, mas quando se virou o portal já tinha sumido.

- Vamos cara. - Dean havia pousado a mão no ombro de Draco para lhe chamar a atenção. O homem olhava para o espaço onde estivera o portal como se tivesse deixado a alma para trás, o que Dean estava começando a considerar verdade.

O modo como Malfoy havia reagido as notícias de Astoria era como se o mundo dele tivesse ruído ali. Dean também não queria deixar a prima para trás, mas compreendia a decisão dela, pois teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar.

Draco suspirou cansado. Anos de busca em vão, para no fim somente terminar aquela jornada com um vazio enorme no peito.

- O que vou dizer para Daphne? - a cunhada poderia não demonstrar, escondendo-se por detrás de uma máscara de arrogância, mas ela também esperava ansiosamente a volta de Astoria. Dean somente deu de ombros como resposta e Draco percebeu a ausência de um certo alguém ao lado dele. - Onde está o Castiel?

A expressão fechada do caçador foi resposta o suficiente. Os olhos verdes tinham a mesma expressão sem vida que deveria estar nos olhos de Draco. Não convivera tempo o suficiente com o trio que acompanhava Astoria, mas tornou-se um bom observador durante os últimos anos para reparar em como Dean e Castiel olhavam um para o outro. Havia muito mais do que camaradagem naquele olhar.

Quando havia virado-se para Astoria para perguntar qual era o nível de profundidade da relação do anjo com o caçador, ela já sorria matreira em sua direção, tendo lido em seu rosto a pergunta em sua mente. O sorriso dela havia sido resposta o suficiente.

- Ele vai cuidar da Astoria. - embora Dean preferisse que ninguém tivesse ficado para trás, ao menos lhe servia de consolo saber que Astoria e Castiel teriam um ao outro. - Venha, precisamos saber onde estamos.

E ambos seguiram viagem pela mata, com Dean assustando um casal de campistas ao aparecer para eles no estado deplorável em que estava e ainda apontando-lhes uma arma. Draco permaneceu nas sombras das árvores, longe do feixe de luz da lanterna nas mãos do campista que tremia e cuja namorada escondia-se às suas costas.

- Onde está a estrada? - Dean havia perguntando com uma voz rouca e se Draco estivesse no lugar do garoto com a lanterna, também teria se borrado todo. Winchester parecia um maníaco e a sua sanidade fugiu de vez quando ele roubou a mala dos campistas e saiu correndo, obrigando Draco a fazer o mesmo.

Meia hora depois eles chegaram na estrada, perto de uma placa que dizia que eles estavam no Maine.

- Bem, acho que é aqui que nos separamos. - Draco declarou e recebeu um olhar chocado de Dean.

- Eu não acho... - o bruxo o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Eu sei o que Astoria pediu, e agradeço a consideração, mas eu preciso voltar para a Inglaterra e você tem um vampiro para ressuscitar.

- E um irmão para procurar. - porque Dean estava curioso em saber onde estava Sam. Se o tempo no Purgatório passava da mesma maneira que na terra, ele ficou praticamente um ano preso naquele buraco. O que Sam estava fazendo nesse meio tempo que não foi salvá-lo?

- Aqui. - Draco fechou a mão em um punho e franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração. Um minuto depois ele abriu os dedos para mostrar um cartão de visitas que ele havia conjurado. Prontamente estendeu o pedaço de papel para Dean. - São os contatos de Daphne Greengrass, irmã de Astoria e sua outra prima. Se precisar de ajuda com pesquisas ou a caçada, ou apenas dizer um alô, é só ligar para ela.

Dean guardou o cartão no bolso de sua jaqueta esfarrapada e estendeu a mão em um cumprimento. Se despediram sob a placa da estrada e enquanto Winchester seguiu o caminho que a placa apontava estar a cidade mais próxima, Draco desaparatou para o único local dos EUA que ele conhecia: Lawrence, Kansas.

Encontrar um telefone para ligar para Daphne e pedir uma chave de portal ilegal direto para Spinner's End não havia sido difícil. Difícil foi contar à ela por que Astoria não estava com ele.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, Draco viu Daphne chorar. Ela não era do tipo de ser escandalosa ao chorar, apenas sentou vagarosamente na cadeira atrás de sua mesa de trabalho e deixou as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente pelo seu rosto pálido. E a cena era pior de se presenciar do que se ela tivesse realmente feito um escândalo.

- O que diremos aos meninos? - ela perguntou depois de meia hora fitando o nada, chorando quietamente. A sua voz estava rouca e carregada de tristeza e Draco teve que engolir o bolo em sua garganta para não despedaçar naquele momento.

Estava dormente por dentro, como se somente agora estivesse finalmente de luto pela morte de Astoria.

Quando a mansão explodiu, levando a vida de sua esposa junto, ele não se permitiu sofrer. Até porque, aquela situação não seria permanente. Mas agora que tinha regressado do Purgatório sem Astoria ao seu lado, sabendo que ela nunca mais voltaria, era que a ideia de que ela estava realmente morta finalmente entrava na sua mente enevoada.

- Vamos... - o quê? Mentir? Drew e Benny eram crianças inteligentes para a pouca idade que tinham. Enganá-los não levaria a nada. - Não sei.

No fim eles não precisaram dizer nada. Quando os garotos viram Draco de volta sem a companhia da mãe, eles compreenderam imediatamente o que tinha acontecido, pondo-se a chorar copiosamente nos braços do pai.

Naquela noite Daphne cedeu a cama de casal em seu quarto para Draco e os filhos dormirem. Eles precisavam desse contato, desse consolo que somente a família poderia oferecer. E no dia seguinte, Potter e a sua trupe apareceram em Spinner's End e foram colocados a par dos recentes acontecimentos.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? - Harry perguntou para Draco que lançou um olhar para Drew e Ben que brincavam na sala. Os meninos não queriam ficar longe do pai desde que esse voltou. Era como se eles achassem que se perdessem Draco de vista, ele sumiria de suas vidas também.

- Vou desbloquear os poderes deles...

- Malfoy. - Hermione começou. - Desbloquear os poderes deles não irá ressuscitá-los aos olhos do Ministério. E se você registrá-los com os seus novos nomes, irá levantar suspeitas. - Malfoy se recusava a tirar o Nico e Scorpius dos nomes dos meninos.

- Eu teria que registrá-los se fosse matriculá-los em alguma instituição de ensino mágica. O que não vai acontecer. Daphne e eu seremos perfeitamente capazes de ensiná-los tudo o que eles precisam saber sobre magia.

- E quanto a acusação que paira sobre a sua cabeça? - Ron perguntou.

- Não estará mais lá se eu estiver morto.

Essa conversa aconteceu há uma semana. Drew e Ben tiveram os seus poderes desbloqueados dois dias atrás. Agora era a vez dele, com a diferença de que o ritual que ele escolheu não seria reversível como o do seus filhos. E era por isso que Granger estava perguntando mais uma vez se ele estava certo disto.

- Granger, suspeito que você não tem confiança em fazer o ritual. - provocou e a resposta dela foi imediata: Hermione fez uma careta de desagrado e deu um passo à frente, com as pontas dos seus sapatos quase tocando a linha delimitadora do sigilo sobre o qual Draco estava.

O plano era simples: Potter e Weasley encontravam-se perto de Matlock, último local em que Draco fora avistado, em uma suposta perseguição que terminaria em um terrível acidente que faria o Land Rover virar cinzas, matando Draco Malfoy.

Draco admitia que lhe doía dar cabo do carro. O havia mantido somente para devolvê-lo a Astoria quando ela voltasse, mas também havia se apegado à ele. O Rover fora o seu lar nos últimos anos e agora seria o seu suposto túmulo.

Granger deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e retirou do bolso o celular que havia emitido um _pling_ avisando da chegada de uma mensagem. Provavelmente era de Potter ou Weasley informando que o Rover deveria estar sendo consumido por chamas naquele momento.

- Está na hora. - declarou e Draco assentiu, virando em um gole só a poção que estava em suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione começou a recitar o feitiço dos druidas contido no velho livro que estava em seus braços.

O sigilo sob os pés de Draco brilhou a cada sílaba que Granger falava, borboletas pareciam revoar em sua barriga e a sua pele começou a brilhar, dispersando a energia que percorreu o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés até dissolver-se no símbolo no chão.

Quando Hermione disse a última palavra, um clarão os cegou por um instante e logo assim que sumiu, os dois se entreolharam. Granger estendeu para Draco a sua varinha e ele a pegou, a apontando para um jarro de ervas em uma das estantes que adornava as paredes daquele porão. Girou o pulso ao executar um simples feitiço convocatório que não funcionou.

- Irei ao Ministério me certificar de que você está realmente morto. - Hermione falou, fechando o livro e o colocando sobre a mesa mais próxima. - Eu... - hesitou. Isto era algo que queria dizer desde que Malfoy voltou do Purgatório, mas não sabia se as suas palavras seriam bem vindas. - sinto muito por Astoria. De verdade. - Draco apenas fez um leve sim com a cabeça, mostrando que aceitava as condolências dela, e a observou subir a escada até desaparecer além da porta do porão.

Assim que ficou sozinho, ele suspirou longamente. Tinha certeza que o ritual havia funcionado e agora que estava morto como o resto de sua família, sem mais acusações do Ministério pesando nas suas costas, o que faria da vida?

- Pai? - Draco ergueu a cabeça para ver Ben no topo da escada com os olhos cinzentos largos e torcendo os dedos um nos outros em um gesto nervoso. - Drew quer saber se você viria assistir um filme com a gente. - ele riu e calmamente subiu a escada, chegando ao topo e erguendo Ben no colo.

- Você está ficando pesado. - brincou. - Sem mais biscoitos da tia Daphne como lanche da tarde. - Ben somente fez um bico adorável para ele.

- Eu não estou gordo! - protestou ofendido. - São músculos! Um dia eu serei forte que nem você e irei caçar monstros com você! - falou convicto e Draco sorriu afetuoso, acariciando de leve os cabelos loiros.

- É, você vai. - respondeu, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Agora que estava morto como o resto de sua família, estava na hora de cuidar do que restou dela.

**LIVERPOOL, INGLATERRA**** - um mês depois**

Uma coisa que Draco detestava fazer era caçar em cidades grandes. Mais locais para os monstros usarem para se esconder e mais chances das autoridades locais perceberam que o seu distintivo era falso. Mas era um mal necessário, pois uma vez nesta vida era difícil deixá-la para trás. E agora que não era mais um bruxo, sobrava-lhe apenas ser um caçador.

Com todos os músculos doloridos, Draco abriu a porta do quarto de motel de décima categoria em que estava hospedado. O monstro da vez havia sido um espírito vingativo que não queria partir desta para a melhor de nenhuma maneira, e fez questão de enfatizar isto arremessando Draco de um lado para o outro contra paredes e outras superfícies duras e desconfortáveis.

Praticamente se arrastou para dentro do quarto, não perdendo nem tempo em acender a luz, deixando apenas que a iluminação do estacionamento clareasse fracamente o aposento. Quando encontrou a cama, jogou-se de bruços nela e estava pronto para se deixar levar para o mundo dos sonhos quando alguém disse:

- Olá Draco. - Draco saiu da cama em um pulo, já engatilhando a arma que havia tirado do cós da calça e a apontando na direção de onde veio a voz.

Um clique foi-se ouvido e luz inundou o quarto, cegando Draco por um segundo antes dos olhos dele se acostumarem com a claridade e reconhecerem o seu visitante.

Astoria estava parada perto da porta de entrada, usando a mesma roupa que usava quando morreu, com um pouco mais de cor do que na vez em que a viu no Purgatório. Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso matreiro, e cruzou os bracos sobre o peito. Draco, por sua vez, permaneceu na mesma posição, com a arma ainda apontada para ela.

- Volto da morte e é essa a recepção que eu tenho? - gracejou, mas isto não desfez a carraca que ele ostentava.

- Me desculpe se não estou soltando fogos, mas da última vez que nos falamos você me disse que não poderia voltar à vida. E aqui está você, absurdamente viva. - porque ele tinha certeza de que Astoria estava viva. Ela não possuía a palidez comum de um fantasma ou as cores desbotadas desses. As suas bochechas estavam rosadas e as suas roupas com cores vibrantes, senão um pouco sujas.

- Se não confia, faça os testes. - e foi o que Draco fez.

Com a arma ainda apontada para ela, foi até sua bolsa de viagem e recolheu uma faca com lâmina de prata, a jogando para ela. Astoria pegou a arma e prontamente cortou o antebraço, fazendo este sangrar e nada mais. Em seguida veio um punhado de sal no rosto.

- Sério mesmo? Estou aqui sangrando e você ainda acha que sou um fantasma?

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar. - disse e estendeu para ela uma garrafa d'água. Astoria rolou os olhos e pegou a garrafa, tomando um longo gole da água benta dentro desta.

Quando finalmente ela passou em todos os testes que Draco relaxou e permitiu que a ideia de que Astoria estava realmente ali fosse verdadeira.

- Como... - perguntou com a voz falha.

- Castiel. Anjos vieram salvá-lo e ele negociou a minha ressurreição. Disse que não voltaria sem mim...

- O seu corpo...

- Usaram a minha magia. Nossa magia é da terra, o nosso corpo é atado a esta terra, perdi a minha magia, mas recuperei a minha vida.

- E quanto a marca do Inferno?

- Apagada quando fui marcada pelo Céu ao ser ressuscitada por anjos. E aí? O interrogatório acabou? Finalmente terei as boas vindas que mereço?

Draco desta vez não hesitou, simplesmente lançou a arma sobre a cama, cruzou o espaço que os separava em três passadas, envolveu os seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e esmagou os seus lábios nos de Astoria, a beijando com desespero, deixando as suas mãos percorrerem ombros, cabelos, pele exposta pelas roupas, tudo. Precisava sentir que ela estava realmente ali, que aquilo não era mais um das centenas de sonhos que já teve. Mas então sentiu o coração dela palpitar junto com o seu, as unhas cravarem em seus braços, marcando a pele, e a respiração quente chocar contra o seu rosto.

Astoria estava realmente ali. Viva! De volta aos seus braços, de volta a sua vida. De volta para ele.

Ficaram ali parados no meio do quarto por minutos, somente se abraçando, curtindo a presença um do outro, ainda mal acreditando que tudo tinha acabado bem. Que eles realmente estavam juntos de novo. Minutos de silêncio se passaram até que Draco percebeu algo curioso.

- Quem diria que em seu aniversário, quem receberia o presente seria eu. - Astoria se afastou, o mirando confusa.

- O quê?

- Dois de Maio, Astoria. Feliz Aniversário. - declarou e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E o meu presente? - Draco riu da maneira que não ria há anos.

Eram as mesmas palavras que trocaram no dia em que a guerra contra Voldemort havia acabado. Palavras que foram repetidas quando a guerra que nos últimos cinco anos acontecia dentro de Draco finalmente terminou.

Ele tinha o seu alicerce de volta em sua vida. Agora estava em paz.


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**SPINNER'S END**** – 6 meses depois**

Astoria foi recebida de volta em Spinner's End com muito choro, risadas, perguntas e os mais variados testes pela parte de Daphne, o que deixou Draco ofendido.

- Você acha que eu não fiz o mesmo? - perguntou quando viu a cunhada jogar um punhado de água benta no rosto de Astoria que ria.

As lágrimas vieram por parte das crianças cujos olhos brilharam como se o Natal, aniversário e Dia das Bruxas tivessem sido declarados festas a serem comemoradas o ano inteiro.

Astoria já chorava quando viu os dois garotos descerem correndo as escadas e pararem aos pés desta com os olhos largos.

- MAMÃE! - Drew foi o primeiro a gritar com uma alegria tão plena irradiando do seu corpo miúdo que Draco fez uma prece silenciosa para Castiel agradecendo por aquele milagre.

Ben demorou mais um pouco a reagir, olhando para Astoria como se não acreditasse no que via. Dos dois meninos, ele era o que retinha algumas poucas memórias da mãe. Foi o que teve pesadelos por meses depois que ela morreu, foi o que sentiu mais falta dela e agora que Astoria estava de volta, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo.

Mas então Astoria, já com Drew em seus braços, estendeu uma mão para Ben, o convidando para aquele abraço.

- Mamãe... - o menino soltou em uma voz chorosa de cortar o coração e correu para os braços de Astoria que apertou os filhos contra o seu peito, com toda a intenção de nunca mais largá-los.

A festa no número quinze da Spinner's End durou o dia inteiro, só vindo a terminar na madrugada quando Ben e Drew já dormiam a sono solto em uma cama improvisada no chão da sala, cansados de toda a excitação daquele dia, e Draco, Astoria e Daphne conversavam baixinho à mesa da cozinha enquanto compartilhavam uma garrafa de vinho.

- Um anjo? - Daphne perguntou surpresa quando Astoria terminou de contar a sua versão da viagem ao Purgatório. Soubera de alguma coisa sobre o lugar e os primos Winchester através de Draco, mas não com tanto detalhe.

- Que parece estar tendo um caso com o nosso primo. - concluiu Astoria e Draco riu. Passara pouco tempo na presença de Dean e Castiel, mas a tensão sexual entre eles era gritante e a expressão desolada que Winchester fez quando eles saíram do Purgatório e Castiel ficou para trás mostrava a profundidade da relação deles.

- Por falar em Dean, ele vai gostar de saber que você voltou. - Draco falou e Astoria fez uma cara estranha diante da sugestão dele. - O que foi?

- Os anjos que nos resgataram vieram a mando de uma tal de Naomi. Muitos morreram no caminho e foi ela quem restaurou o meu corpo. Ela era meio esquisita para um anjo, parecia sofrer de um caso excessivo de TOC, porque foi difícil Castiel convencê-la a me salvar. Dizia que não tinha ordens para isso e coisa e tal, mas no fim o fez. Foi Castiel que me levou para o motel onde Draco estava e pediu para que eu não contasse para Dean como saímos do Purgatório. Para todos os efeitos, Castiel operou um milagre.

- E ele disse por que não queria que você contasse nada? - Daphne perguntou e Astoria deu de ombros.

- Não. Mas, sinceramente, não quero me envolver nos problemas daqueles dois e podemos esperar mais um pouco antes de avisar o Dean. Eu estou cansada. - declarou e foi deitar-se junto com os filhos na sala.

Isso aconteceu há seis meses.

A adaptação de Astoria para o mundo dos vivos também não havia sido fácil. Anos no Inferno deixaram sequelas. Pesadelos que a faziam acordar aos gritos no meio da noite. O Purgatório a deixou mais paranoica do que o normal, desconfiando de qualquer sombra que surgisse em seu caminho. Por isso foi um alívio quando eles conseguiram arrematar a velha casa de Snape em um leilão.

Durante todo o tempo desde a morte do professor, o imóvel havia sido alugado para bruxos e trouxas. Os bruxos não duravam muito tempo na casa alegando que essa era muito mórbida e os lembrava do velho professor. Os trouxas achavam que a casa estava mal-assombrada pois desconheciam os milhares de feitiços de proteção que esta tinha e que nem mesmo o Ministério conseguiu desarmar.

Quando o último inquilino desistiu de morar lá e atrasou o pagamento das prestações, pois havia comprado a casa ao invés de simplesmente alugá-la, o banco trouxa a tomou e a levou a leilão. O valor de arremate havia sido mísero, pois a má localização e as histórias não favoreceram no preço, e por isso não havia causado muitos estragos nas economias que Draco conseguira esconder do Ministério. Daphne reforçara ainda mais os feitiços de proteção e quando se mudaram, pela primeira vez em meses, Astoria dormiu uma noite completa e sem pesadelos.

Um substituto para o Land Rover foi a segunda coisa que Draco providenciou. Astoria não ficou feliz ao saber que o seu adorado carro tinha virado uma massa retorcida e queimada, mas parou de resmungar quando em uma tarde de terça-feira Draco apareceu em Spinner's End dirigindo uma picape Ford cabine dupla do ano de 92. Astoria ficou apaixonada pelo carro de uma cor vermelho desbotado e esse servia para o trabalho de faz tudo que Draco exercia na vizinhança.

Havia descoberto este talento no dia em que parou em frente ao armário sumidouro e ficou imaginando como faria para consertá-lo e assim cumprir a missão que Voldemort o ordenou. Agora usava a sua sabedoria de como desmontar e remontar as coisas a ponto de fazê-las funcionarem corretamente para situações mais inofensivas. E entre educar Drew e Ben nos conceitos de magia quando os meninos voltavam de sua escola trouxa, ajudar Astoria a se adaptar a vida novamente e os bicos, a vida foi passando sem que em nenhum desses dias Malfoy tivesse viajado uma vez que fosse para caçar.

Daphne, que era quem geralmente lhe arrumava os casos para resolver, o havia posto de férias por tempo indeterminado. Por isso foi com surpresa que viu Astoria aparecer no quintal dos fundos, onde ele brincava de compreender como funcionava a mini geladeira em pedaços na sua frente, e declarou que eles tinham um novo caso.

- Como é?

- Dean me ligou. - Astoria levou um mês desde o seu retorno para informar ao primo que estava viva e quando o fez, levou um longo esporro do irmão Winchester mais velho. Aparentemente Castiel já havia dado à Dean as boas novas e por que diabos ela demorou tanto para entrar em contato?

Ambos conversaram por mais de uma hora ao telefone e depois disso o contato entre os primos era constante. Mas, geralmente, Dean ligava para pedir ajuda em pesquisas, pois Daphne agora era a nova informante dele, e nunca pediu ajuda direta em um caso.

- Se lembra da chuva de meteoros que ocorreu dias atrás? - se lembrava? O fenômeno deixou o planeta inteiro em pânico. A sua maior incidência havia sido nos EUA, mas isto não evitou que os rumores de que o fim do mundo estava próximo começassem a rolar.

Astoria havia gargalhado até perder o ar quando ouviu a fofoca de uma vizinha absurdamente religiosa e mais à noite explicou para Draco a história de um certo Apocalipse que não aconteceu e que envolvia os seus primos Winchester.

- Aparentemente não eram bem meteoros, mas anjos. - o sangue de Draco gelou. Anjos caindo poderiam não ser o sinal do Apocalipse, mas era má notícia do mesmo jeito. - Dean disse que Sam está no hospital e precisa de ajuda.

E ela começou a explicar sobre a tentativa de Sam de fechar os portões do Inferno até a queda dos anjos.

- E agora temos anjos expulsos de casa e demônios andando no mesmo território. - completou e Draco suspirou.

- E você quer que façamos o quê? Larguemos toda a nossa vida aqui para ajudar os seus primos? E os meninos? Não sabemos quanto tempo esse caso vai durar. Não podemos deixá-los com Daphne e ir caçar. Você acabou de voltar para eles, ambos surtariam ao vê-la indo embora de novo.

- Eu sei. E eu também não quero deixá-los. Mas na família Campbell, sempre estamos aqui uns pelos outros. Por isso, liguei para a minha mãe que já espera por nós no Kansas. Ela e o marido dela. - Sophia Greengrass havia se casado novamente há três anos com um caçador como ela, e ambos viviam mais na estrada do que na velha casa da família Campbell em Lawrence. Deixar os filhos com ela daria no mesmo.

Vendo os pensamentos de Draco estampados em seu rosto, Astoria inteirou:

- Ela vai ser a nossa base e cuidar dos meninos enquanto estivermos ajudando os Winchester.

Draco hesitou.

- Draco, você pode não ter nascido em uma família de caçadores, mas tem no sangue a raça, coragem e loucura necessárias para ser um. E eu sei que nesses últimos meses você tem andado inquieto com essas férias forçadas. - nisto ela tinha razão.

Draco nunca se imaginou caçando monstros, colocando a sua vida em risco para salvar a vida de outros. Mas à medida em que os anos foram passando, entre procurar uma maneira de salvar Astoria e os casos que Daphne lhe atribuía, ele percebeu que possuía vocação para aquela vida. Além do que, ajudar pessoas inocentes foi uma maneira que ele encontrou de redimir os seus erros. Diminuir a sua culpa por ter escolhido o lado errado durante a guerra.

- Quando partimos? - disse por fim e Astoria abriu um largo sorriso.

- Já fiz as malas. Só falta pegar os meninos na escola e esperar Daphne com a chave de portal que vai nos levar para o Kansas. - Draco riu. Óbvio que ela sabia que ele diria sim.

Com isto ele se levantou de onde sentava no meio do quintal e espalmou as calças para se livrar dos resquícios de grama que havia se prendido no tecido.

- Eu pego as armas. - porque Draco suspeitava que em uma guerra entre anjos e demônios, eles precisariam de toda força bélica que fossem capazes de colocar as mãos.

- E assim que se fala bebê! - Astoria soltou animada, dando tapas doloridos nas costas dele quando ele passou por ela para entrar na casa.

- Astoria. - Draco grunhiu, segurando o pulso dela antes que ela lhe desse outro tapa de chacoalhar os pulmões. - Não me chame de bebê. - resmungou somente para ter a gargalhada de Astoria como resposta.

Era realmente muito bom tê-la de volta.

**FIM**


End file.
